Sex Battle
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Have you seen Death Battle? Have you gotten hyped to see who would win in matches to the death? Do you get just as hyped to know who would win a battle of pleasure? Well, have I got a story for you I'll analyze their looks, skills, and equipment to see who would win a Sex Battle ! MxM, FxM, and FxF. AnythingxAnything really. Feel free to leave requests.
1. Prolouge

**Hello all! The name is Sinful Nature. If you don't know me..well actually if you don't know who I am I'm unsure how the hell you found this story considering it's under misc. But anyway, I'm obsessive over quite a few things, lemons and over analyzing being two of them. Awhile back I wrote a story called Yuri Tournament. It was exactly what it sounds like, 64 female characters, all participating in a tournament of lesbian sex battles.**

 **The issue though, is that it was more based on story than fact, and on occasion, the winner wasn't who the winner would have been were the two characters to actually meet in a sex battle. So, I'm here to fix that. Based on the combat oriented web-show called Death Battle, in Sex Battle I'll look at the skills and tactics of two characters to see which of them would win a Sex Battle!**

 **Question is, who to start with? Naturally, seems appropriate I start with a battle that was an actual Death Battle, but which? I have three options for you all: Toph vs Gaara, Mai Shiranui vs Chun-li, or He-Man vs Lion-O. Or perhaps I should just start off pitting characters from my previous stories against each other, such as Futa-Mako vs Futa-Sakura, C-boy Ash vs Fang, or Marcy vs Mark. Which of these battles should be written first? And who will you be voting for? Let me know in the reviews, and be prepared for a Sex Battle!**


	2. Toph vs Gaara

**Use of the elements is nothing new to fiction, but these two characters are masters of my personal favorite of the four basic elements: earth. Toph, the Blind Bandit, and Gaara, the sand shinobi. These two previously met in Death Battle, wherein they fought to the death. Today however, their combat skill is irrelevant. All we're looking into today is who would last longer without cumming. We'll be going with the versions of them presented in the Death Battle, meaning Toph before she was chief of police and Gaara after he lost his sand demon. My name is Sinful Nature, and I'm here to look over their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Background: Starting with Gaara, known as Gaara of the desert, he was a lonely child, growing up in the village hidden in the sand as a vessel for one of the tailed beasts. He grew numb to the social shunning, closing himself off from the world and beginning to fight for only himself and occasionally his team members. His sand protected him so flawlessly from harm, he'd never once felt pain or pleasure before, leaving him in a position to lose it when actually exposed to it. He grew more open to others thanks to the help of those around him, and even had the demon removed from him, which he only survived do to a self sacrifice from a medical ninja.**

 **Appearance: Gaara is known for his slender, twink-ish form, which, when combined with his grim expression and possible use of eye-liner, had given him an appearance reminiscent of an emo, which was helped along by his dark attitude. For some reason though, this leaves many fan boys/girls hard/wet between the legs. His ass would be the most enticing thing in the Naruto fandom (in terms of males of course) if he weren't such a brooding mother fucker.**

 **Skills: Gaara has complete control over the sand in the gourd on his back, the sand in the area, and the sand he can create by smashing up the ground around him. He's protected from attacks by his Absolute Defense, however it will only activate to guard him from what are actual attacks, and will not block him from pleasure or healing from others, though his sand armor, which he often wraps himself in, will. He's able to form hands out of the sand, and even able to construct things as complex as fully functioning eyes out of it, as well as forge weapons out of the sand.**

 **He also has access to chakra, a metaphysical energy that fills his body. It allows him to control his sand, but also allows him to move faster than humans reasonably should, and expel it out from his body to allow feats such as walking directly up a wall or draw something towards him. If he runs out though, he will no longer be able to control his sand and will need time to build his energy back up.**

 **Experience: In terms of combat, Gaara has gathered quite a lot of experience over the years. In terms of sex, I actually cannot imagine a less experienced character in all of fiction, at least not one his age. He was so isolated for so long, he basically became asexual, never even 'taking matters into his own hands' so to speak. He may be perfectly aware of the scientific behind what causes pleasurable reactions and why breeding is done, but doing so himself? Not a chance.**

* * *

 **Background: Toph Be Fong was born blind to a wealthy family within the earth kingdom. She learned earth-bending from the original masters of the art, giant badger-moles in caves, and this, when combined with her blindness, made her basically the most powerful earth bender in the world, not to mention the world's first metal bender, and a competent mud and sand bender. She faces every battle with a cocky attitude, always egging her opponent on before taking them down.**

 **Appearance: Toph's looks are fairly solidly within the tomboy category, if not on purpose, as Toph doesn't seem to care at all about how she looks, for obvious reasons. Though it has been seen she minds when others mind, when left to herself, she couldn't possibly care less. This leaves her with little immediately attractive traits, most of her appeal coming from her personality and power. She does, however, possess the single sexiest pair of feet in western animation. Looking directly at them has been known to drive entire fandoms mad with lust, and thus they're not allowed to be used under the Geneva Convention, but we're allowing their use here anyway.**

 **Skills: As previously mentioned, Toph is the world's greatest earth bender, having trained for years both on her own time and with constant participation in Earth Rumble Tournaments. She's able to near effortlessly manipulate the ground around her in any way she can imagine. With careful training, she also mastered the ability to control sand and mud to a shocking degree. Not to mention her discovery and mastery of metal bending, and her use of her Seismic Sense to sense everything in and around the area with a several mile radius, even able to sense earth that isn't connected to the ground.**

 **Experience: Toph, being a young, straight tomboy in a society that doesn't often recognize the appeal of such a look, doesn't have much experience in terms of sex. She is sexually minded though, having been seen to have a crush on Sakka at one point. It would be unreasonable to assume that she had never had sexual urges and to have experimented with masturbation, earning her a certain level resilience to pleasure. Granted, it's nothing compared to anyone who's had even the barest amount of sex with someone else, but it's something.**

* * *

 **Alright, the combatants are set. Now it's time to end this debate; it's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Toph and Gaara both walked out onto the field. It was a fairly empty part of the desert, and with the sun setting, the air was cooler. They looked over each other, undressing quickly, Gaara standing with the sand moving around him to hide parts of his body, Toph standing with her hands on her hips and a confident smirk on her face.

 **Begin**

Toph moved forward, figuring that this wouldn't take her too long. Gaara manipulated the sand beneath her feet, holding them in place so she couldn't move. Gaara walked forward, now in control. Toph laughed at this, moving her hands and taking control of the sand, freeing herself and tackling Gaara. Well, attempting to tackle him really. The defensive sand recognized it as an attack and knocked Toph to the ground.

Caught off guard by this, Toph wasn't able to respond to this quick enough to avoid the sand binding around her arms and legs to hold her in place. Gaara controlled Toph's legs with the sand, forcing them apart and getting down between them. He lowered his head to her slit and began to lick her opening slowly, making Toph grit her teeth to avoid moaning.

Toph gripped the ground, squeezing it and turning all the sand much denser, breaking Gaara's control over it, and giving it to Toph, who broke free of it. She locked her legs around his head, inadvertently pushing his tongue into her pussy as she used the opportunity to push Gaara onto his back and shift into a sixty-nine position, gripping his cock and beginning to stroke it.

Toph was fooled for perhaps a few seconds before bending the sand armor off of his member and taking it into her mouth, sucking gently. Both moaned as they pleasured each other with their mouths, Toph sucking Gaara's cock as she slowly took more and more of it into her mouth, Gaara pushing her tongue in deeper and deeper into her pussy, moving it slowly in circles.

Neither of them had much resilience, but Gaara was getting closer faster, having never been pleasured, even by himself. Gaara , seeing a way to take control back, moved his head down and biting down gently on Toph's clit, causing her to cry out, her concentration broken, giving Gaara a chance to change their position before she could react.

Gaara moved the sand fast, binding her hands and feet, now knowing that they were what allowed her to control the earth. He lifted her into the air with this, re-forming his sand armor around his cock and thrusting into her tight pussy, the extra thickness added by the solid sand stretching her out, causing her to cry out loudly.

Gaara pulled in more sand, forming multiple hands, massaging her clit, breasts, and nipples while he leaned his head forward to suck on her neck, having heard that it was a pleasure center. Toph was losing it, unable to focus long enough to break her hands or feet free. Gaara made one more motion, pulling out of her pussy and sinking into her ass.

Toph screamed out in pleasure, but to her credit, was still holding on. Seeing this, Gaara made one last action with his sand, forming a massive cock of ten inches long and three thick, and forcing it into Toph's pussy as he used his armored cock to thrust into her ass. Toph was determined, but she could only last so long. She threw back her head and screamed in pleasure as she came.

* * *

 **Sigh. Hey, don't think I'm bias here, I was rooting for Toph to. But I'm afraid she just doesn't have much over Gaara in a sexual situation. Neither of them are very experienced, but Gaara is able to more quickly find and exploit enemy weak points, not to mention how adaptable he is, able to change tactics quickly to match the situation. Toph's feet are lethal weapons of sexuality, but she doesn't actually use them at any point in canon now does she? because of how sensitive to pain they are, Toph is more prone to keeping them hidden, even in non-threatening situations. Sure, fanfiction/hentai Toph uses her feet all the time, but if we go with fanfiction/hentai Toph, we have to then also go with fanfiction/hentai Gaara, who's basically a sandy sex deity. The winner of this sex battle, is Gaara of the desert.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: futa vs futa, Kill La Kill vs RWBY, Sinful fanfiction vs Sinful fanfiction; Futa-Mako vs Futa-Yang.**


	3. Futa-Mako vs Futa-Yang

**Many sexy characters have been devised by writers of anime across the years, and of these anime, almost all of them have had AU versions of them created and written about in art and fanfiction. Like the versions of Mako and Yang depicted in the fanfics written by yours truly, Futa-Mako and Futa-Yang. If you've never read, feel free to go check them out now, as they're both on my profile, and let me know what you think. But right now, we aren't here to judge the quality of their stories. I'm here to look over their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Background: Futa Mako follows the basic story line of Kill la kill, but with many sexy adventures in between. She's a ditzy girl with unnatural amounts of stamina and sexual energy, and an ability to confuse or inspire anyone should she get the idea to do so lodged in her head for long enough. Her odd mixture of ignorance to the world, even in the most dangerous situations possible, and her own odd wisdom/philosophy, makes her something of an oddity, as though a cartoon character got lost and decided to live in an anime instead. Would you be shocked, really, if this were truly the case? In any event, Futa-Mako is a beautiful schoolgirl/warrior who fucked Nui into a mind break and brings pleasure to anyone who needs it, be it sexual or platonic.**

 **Appearance: To me, Mako in any form she takes is the sexiest thing since fanfiction Toph, but I'm aware that, objectively, some people can be turned off by her odd not-quite-tomboy, not-quite-military-cut, bowl cut hairdo. I don't mind it, but some see it and go soft (if male)/dry (if female). In spite of this, the schoolgirl uniform is something that most would agree is a universe sexy symbol. And when her uniform isn't enough, she can take it up a notch with her Two-Star Fight Club Goku Uniform, a uniform that boosts her attraction and physical capability by a massive amount, as well as giving her something of a dom aura and removing her inhibitions.**

 **Finally, her being a futa. Technically speaking, Futa-Mako isn't actually a futa, as she is clearly described to have a pair of balls, making her a herm. She should be capable of knocking up the many females she fucks, but a fuck on the writer's part led to her being a herm never being acknowledged. What an idiot they must be to have forgotten such a simple fact, one that they themselves preach needs to be acknowledged more [Hello darkness my old friend...] Anyway..yeah, she's a herm. Her breasts are decidedly C-cup and her cock is measured at eight inches. When the Two-Star is equipped, she gets bumped up to a double D with a shocking length of twenty inches to her cock. Using the Goku can hurt many others in sex and cause her to give into animal lust and desire, so she usually won't use it until there's no other option.**

 **Experience: Futa-Mako's sexual experience dates back awhile, as she's been building up sexual endurance from her mother riding her morning wood while she was asleep before she even knew she had sexual endurance to build up. After some time though, she woke to the fact that sex was fucking awesome, and started taking every opportunity to seek it out with friends, family, and even enemies on occasion. She was able to fuck Nui, the Life Fiber demon herself, long and hard enough to break her mind and make her into her own personal sex slave.**

* * *

 **Background: Futa Yang follows the RWBY story line fairly closely for awhile, until she discovers that she can use sex to systematically dismantle the evil plans of her enemies and win the battle for Beckon by making sure it never happens at all. All thanks to sex and tenacity. She retains her usual RWBY personality of taking no one's shit, but still being a caring sister and teammate. Playful with her friends, but a powerful and imposing figure to anyone who might invoke the wrath of the golden haired futa's shot gun gauntlets and rock hard cock. Also she's got a love of terrible puns.**

 **Appearance: Yang's uniform is a brilliant mix of practical and sexy, not limiting her movement at all and giving great shots of her rump when needed, as well as making it easy to free her member whenever necessary. Her muscled form, height, and forest of untamable blonde hair give her an intimidating appearance, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. She's got a rack of D-cup breasts with a hard ten inches to her cock that jump to triple D (matching Black Orchid's) and fifteen inches when her semblance gets involved. Yes, her semblance is effective during sex. Not only is she able to absorb the kinetic energy from the movements of her partner and add them to her own (resulting in an endless cycle of energy for fucking) but also enhanced her body, as previously stated, and heats her skin up fiercely, giving her an even more dominant presence and the ability to use her own incredible body heat as a sort of sexual weapon, channeling it through her pussy and cock for added amounts of intense pleasure.**

 **Experience: Yang was sexually motivated from the get go, but was stuck with her hands and fingers until one fateful day when her sister caught her in the act. One thing led to another, and from that day on, Yang slowly amassed her own harem of lovers, both male and female, even breaking the mind of the seemingly unstoppable Neo and making her into her and her team's personal concubine, and act she repeated on Mercury Black and Cinder Fall in between training, fighting, and turning Emerald to the side of good. In her time, Yang learned she could use her semblance for sex, earned a total of sixteen different lovers, all of whom she's been on both sides of the dom with, though she discovered she had a particular fondness for being in complete control of the situation, which shocked no one ever.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate; it's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Mako and Yang entered the room. It was a normal schoolroom, save for it being empty. The two looked each other over, both grinning as their slowly hardened members formed tents in their respective skirts. They both licked their lips, both having already decided that, even if they needed to fight for it, they would be on top in this situation.

 **Begin**

Mako and Yang rushed each other, not quite meeting in the middle, as Mako was much faster and was able to tackle Yang back. Yang wasn't knocked down however, and held onto Mako as their lips pressed together hard, their tongues immediately battling for dominance. Mako started to pout when she found that she was losing, hard, as Yang was dominating the kiss, forcing her down and starting to remove her outfit.

She only got as far as removing Mako's skirt and underwear before Mako retaliated. Honestly, Yang wasn't even sure what Mako had done. One moment she had been right in beneath her, the next Mako was behind her, pulling off her shirt and groping Yang's now exposed tits. "Wow~! They're super big! And so soft~" Mako purred happily, toying with Yang's breasts and pinching her nipples hard.

Yang yelped, trying to squirm out of Mako's grip. It was no use though, her was latched on tight, her legs locked around Yang's, and her tip poking against Yang's pussy. Yang smirked, getting an idea. She lifted her arms up, not to try and pull Mako off of her this time, but to fire her Ember Celica. This launched Yang back hard, and threw Mako off of her back.

Yang grabbed Mako by her shirt, tearing it and her bra off, leaving the herm completely naked. Yang grinned, enjoying the sight. "You don't look half bad yourself." Yang said, grabbing Mako and throwing her against the wall, removing her bottoms and pinning her there. Mako moaned as Yang bit down on her neck, thrusting her cock into Mako's pussy immediately with a grunt of pleasure from her hot slit enveloping her.

Mako moaned, not used to being on the submissive end of things. She considered just letting Yang continue, as it didn't feel bad, but decided against it, as her cock didn't feel nearly as good as it was meant to during sex. Mako leaned forward, using her hands to push Yang's tits together to she could take both of her nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting on them both at the same time.

Yang cried out in pleasure, her focus breaking just long enough for Mako to squirm out of her grasp and take off out of the room. For a moment, Yang was disappointed, thinking that Mako had simply given up on the sex altogether. She realized she was wrong however, when the door swung open again and Mako entered, wearing her Two-Star Fight Club Goku Uniform, minus the spiked shoes, brass knuckle, and base ball bat, with nothing underneath it.

Yang's jaw dropped when she saw Mako's chest and cock swell up larger than they had been, her cock getting shockingly long. Yang may have been into taking cock these days, but there was no way she was letting Mako put that inside of her.

Mako seemed to have other plans though, and rushed Yang, tackling her. Unlike before, Yang was knocked to the ground. Mako sat down, holding Yang over her cock. Yang tried to escape, but couldn't break Mako's grip, and cried out in a mix of pleasure as pain as she was dropped down hard onto Mako's massive cock. Mako began thrusting up into Yang, and Yang began absorbing the energy from the thrusts. If she couldn't outlast her on one end, she'd do so from the other.

After a few more minutes, Yang's hair began to glow, her eyes turned red, and Yang began to bounce her hips harder. She grit her teeth as she slowly took more and more of Mako's member, working her way down to the base. Mako moaned loudly, "Oh wow~! You're getting so tight and hot inside!" She groaned, feeling Yang's pussy lock around her cock like a vice grip as heat enveloped it.

Mako and Yang's thrusts were matched in pace, and they started to shake the room with their movements. They lasted another ten minutes before Yang reached her limit and screamed out as she was pushed over the edge, cumming hard. Mako groaned, thrusting up several more times before cumming into her hard, Yang's stomach getting extended by the amount of seed filling her.

* * *

 **I had trouble with this one, as both of these characters are personal waifus, both in their normal forms and certain in futa/herm form. I wasn't sure how to take into account Yang's aura. Could Mako break through it if a mecha suit couldn't? Short answer: Yes. She was able to beat the fuck out of Ryuko while in her fight club uniform. Even if Ryuko took every single punch without guarding, the fact that Mako's attacks were able to break through Ryuko's durability, which is proovably stronger than any human or mech, even when standing stock still (as seen in episode one of Kill la kill). But here's the real kicker: even if Mako couldn't break through her aura, she'd still win. The aura blocks harm, it doesn't block out pleasure. Hell it might even increase pleasure felt by people by removing all discomfort from the situation. Yes, it looks like from the beginning the blonde dragon was going to end up going out with a Yang. The winner of this Sex Battle is Futa-Mako.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: King of Fighters vs Street Fighter, legs vs chests, Mai Shiranui vs Chun-li.**


	4. Mai Shiranui vs Chun-li

**From the moment video game graphics were good enough to actually display attractive looking characters in their games, we have strived for to create more and more visually appealing characters in our games. While this fact is true of many different kinds of games, nowhere is it more apparent than in fighting games, where sexy characters have been frequently cranked out on routine over the years. Like Mai Shiranui and Chun-Li. These two warrior girls have been in combat before in Death Battle, but today I'm here to look over their appearance, skills, and experience to determine who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Background: Chun-Li is a detective for an agency called Interpol. She received police combat training on the job and learned martial arts from a wise old trainer named Gen, though she didn't quite finish and she was meant to learn. She prefers speed over strength, finding it easier to overwhelm an opponent with rapid movement then to simply strike them with one powerful move. She's taken down a dark criminal organisation and proven herself to be one of the strongest human warriors in all of Street Fighter, despite never having actually won a Street Fighter Tournament.**

 **Appearance: Chun-li stands quite tall, wearing a blue qipao (twentieth century Chinese dress) that stop below her waist. She also wears her skin tight brown pants that work wonders to show off her incredible legs. Those powerful legs are quite possibly Chun-li's greatest feature, her equivalent to Toph's feet or Mako's everything, though not quite as powerful as either. She also wears spiked bracelets, probably for intimidation, and keeps her hair up in bull's horns buns.**

 **Skills: Chun-li's fighting prowess is well know, and naturally some of her fighting skill translates quite well to sexual use. If her spinning bird kick didn't make the fact evident enough, Chun-li's got inhuman flexibility, not to mention the ability to defy gravity for a short time. Aside from that, she's strong enough to lift and throw a couch several feet, kick her way through a brick wall, and has the ability to harness chi. In it fully realized form, chi would be far too powerful and painful for sexual use, but Chun-li has demonstrated enough control over her chi that she could undoubtable let out pulses small enough to cause pain or pleasure in a target without damaging them.**

 **Experience: Chun-li doesn't have very much documented sexual experience. It would be unreasonable to assume she's never had sex in her life before, but she isn't exactly going to be making anyone scream unless she's able to get them completely in her control first.**

* * *

 **Background: Mai Shiranui a highly skilled warrior of the Shiranui clan of ninjas, trained by the perverted yet powerful Jubei (cough, cough, Master Roshi clone). She consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support her lover Andy, and though she has never actually been victorious, she has still done well so consistently that she earned the title of Queen of Fighters.**

 **Appearance: Mai purposefully doesn't wear much, her skimpy red outfit covering basically nothing below the waist unless she's standing perfectly still, and only barely containing massive breasts. Her movements are made to intentionally seduce targets during battle.**

 **Skills: In her time, Mai has learned both defensive and offensive close quarters combat, and has been known to use steel fans and pyrokinesis to battle from a distance. She's also highly skilled in Kunoichi, the art of sexually distracting a foe before attacking. She's weaponized her sexual appearance, my god...**

 **Experience: Mai has proovibly gotten at least the bare minumum of sexual experience with her lover Andy, not to mention the experience training in sexual methods in order to use Kunoichi effectively, not to mention even more from the advances of Jubei.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate; it's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Chun-li walked out into the hall towards Mai. Mai realized after a few moments that she was being followed, and turned to see that her previous opponent was standing almost directly behind her. Chun-li had already lost to Mai once today, she refused to lose again.

 **Begin**

Chun-li pushed Mai against the wall, pinning her there and kissing her hard, her tongue pushing against the warrior girl's aggressively. Mai was caught off guard by this, and moaned into the kiss as Chun-li moved her hands to Mai's chest, squeezing and massaging her large breasts.

Chun-li pressed her body closer to Mai's, moving one hand down and pushing it between her legs, rubbing her easily accessible slit, making her moan more as Chun-li began to finger her gently.

Chun-li felt how quickly Mai's insides got wet and heated up. Then she realized that she wasn't as in control as she thought, as Mai got much too hot, and she needed to pull her fingers out quickly so they didn't get burned.

Mai smirked, jumping on top of Chun-li and locking her arms and legs around her, causing Chun-li to stumble back. She wasn't knocked down at first, able to hold out until Mai forced her large tits into Chun-li's face, nearly suffocating her as she whispered sensually to her.

Chun-li's legs gave out and she fell onto her back. Mai let out a ball of fire from her hands, which moved out of her hands and went over Chun-li, burning off her clothing as she undressed herself without letting Chun-li up.

Mai lifted one of Chun-li's legs, pressing her pussy against the other girls and beginning to grind against her, causing them both to moan. Mai bucked her hips hard against Chun-li, who gripped the floor hard as she tried to get her focus.

Mai was in control for another few moments, Chun-li nearly cumming before she moved her legs, locking the powerful limbs around Mai and forcefully pulling her body, switching their positions so Chun-li could push her tongue into Mai's slit.

Mai moaned, leaning down and pushing her tongue inside of Chun-li's pussy as well, forming a sixty-nine with her. Both girls moaned as they ate each other out, tasting each other's juices and moving their tongues faster, deeper, into each other.

After five minutes of this, Chun-li's back arches as she came, marking her second failure against the Queen of Fighters.

* * *

 **Sigh, always a shame to see history repeat itself. It seems Mai outclasses Chun-li not only in combat, but in sex as well. Between the two of them Mai is the only one who we know has had sex before, where with Chun-li we can only speculate. Not to mention that Mai has been trained specifically to use it in battle, both with males and females, as she wears her signature uniform against female enemies as well. Chun-li didn't have a chance, even if it breaks Mai heart. The winner of this sex battle is Mai Shiranui.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: Unstable fusion vs toxic fusion, eight limbs vs vs six limbs, Alexandrite vs Malachite.**


	5. Bastemon vs Nekomata

**Anime brought us many, many wonderful things. And one of the tropes it spawned was that of the incredible sexy cat girl. Today I'm putting to of the more magical of these fantasy feline girls against each other. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience, to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Bastemon is a part of the Beastmon Digimon line, and is quite evidently based on Bast, the goddess of cats in Egyptian mythology. She stands tall with dark furred skin, two long cat tails, cat ears, powerful arms with three pink cat claws, leopard pattern pants, a tight red top to cover her chest while leaving her stomach on display, a purple veil over her mouth, long red hair, and jewelry all over her body.**

 **The jewelry is the most important part of her outfit, as looking at a single one of the gems for too long can cause you to become ensnared by Bastemon glamour, dazing and hypnotizing the target.**

 **Bastemon is showy, always taking the opportunity to be the center of attention, but when it comes time to attack, she's quick, nimble, and sly, striking those caught in her glamour before they even realize she's close enough to do so.**

 **Despite her slender and unassuming appearance, she's quite strong, and can crush boulders effortlessly with her claws.**

 **But her ultimate ability combo comes from her Helter Skelter and Vampire Dance abilities. Helter Skelter allows Bastemon to launch into one of the most arousing belly dances in video game history, entrancing anyone and everyone caught looking at it. Vampire dance lets her move in close and strike fast, pinning an enemy and draining them dry of their blood, power, life energy, whatever they happen to have on hand, and add it to their own power. She simultaneously buffs herself and de-buffs the enemy, and she does so by swinging those sexy, leopard pattern hips better than any other. What's not to love?**

* * *

 **Nekomata is a breed of Monster Girl, magical female being that inhabit a fantasy land of sex and magic. They stand a tad on the shorter side, with their features being primarily human, save for their hands, feet, teeth ears, and eyes, which are all feline, as are their split cattails.**

 **They're a more intelligent version of the Werecat Monster Girl, meaning they have all of their magical power and the brain power to actually use it. They're two primary uses of magic are shapeshifting, though they can only do so to other feline forms, and charm magic, which works overtime to slowly turn all of a target's affections to her until they submit to her will.**

 **They're patient monster girls, able to fight off their basic instincts and carefully stalk their sexual prey in the form of a normal cat until their charm magic has left them unable to resist their advances.**

 **In terms of magic, their shapeshifting is better than the vast majority of other monster girls, allowing her to stay in feline form for months at a time. That said, it does have a bit of a flaw. If the Nekomata becomes too aroused and distracted, the shapeshifting drops and she is sent back to her normal form. As body heat and fragrant smells both turn the Nekomata on, this can lead to problems at inopportune times.**

 **Still, with their magical power, which can be used for combat as well as stealth, a Nekomata is a dangerous monster girl to any who annoy her, and even more dangerous to those she takes a liking to.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

The Nekomata carefully followed her male prey home. He'd make a lovely mate she thought, and her charm magic had already been working wonders on him. Just a little longer until he was completely under her control and…

Where was that moaning coming from? Nekomata rushed inside, hissing in shock and anger at the sight of the male she had been working so hard to enslave with some other feline girl riding him. All her magical bindings on him broke, his mind free.

Bastemon turned, smirking at the Nekomata as she assumed her more humanoid form. "What? Here for the encore~?"

 **Begin**

The Nekomata fired a bolt of magic. It blasted Bastemon out of the house, but she wasn't really that harmed. The Nekomata jumped out, letting her charm magic start affecting Bastemon. Bastemon didn't notice, and stood up, beginning to dance.

It was a normal dance, but her glamour made it hypnotic, and the Nekomata found herself saying in time with her movements. She realized just before she would have been in grabbing distance, shaking her head and jumping back, reverting to feline form, choosing a lioness form to pounce Bastemon.

Bastemon caught her, throwing her up into the air. The Nekomata was surprised by her strength, and dropped her lioness form so she could land easily on her feet thanks to her magic. She held still a while to focus more magic on her charm, hoping she could speed up the process and make sure Bastemon loved her.

But Bastemon wasn't affected quite yet, and ensnared her in a glamour again before using her massive claws to tear the monster girl's clothes off, leaving her naked with her cute body, slender legs, and soft round ass on display. The Nekomata hissed, firing a blast of magic that sent Bastemon back, though she landed on her feet.

She was pinned down when Nekomata tackled her with a panthress form, using her magic to cut off what little clothing Bastemon had as well, exposing her large chest and long, powerful legs. Bastemon groaned as she pushed the Nekomata off of her, getting to her feet quickly and beginning to dance with Helter Skelter.

The Nekomata couldn't look away, the sight of Bastemon's movements were too arousing, and her being naked only made the graceful movements even more appealing. She didn't even realize that she had accidentally left her animal form until she was pinned underneath Bastemon.

The feline girls locked their legs together, grinding together so their pussies rubbed against each other hard. The Nekomata poured all of her magical power into her charm spell, which would leave Bastemon too enthralled with her to possibly resist cumming.

At least, that would have been what happened, if Bastemon's Vampire Dance hadn't been absorbing all the magic, adding it to her own power and letting her thrust her hips harder and harder against Nekomata, making her groan and cry out as she came, passing out.

Bastemon stood up, "Now, where'd that man go~"

* * *

 **Nekomata had more raw magical power than Bastemon could match, but Bastemon's abilities were just better suited to sex battles. A Nekomata's charm magic takes time, working over months to make the prey desire them. Granted that's mostly because the human male sees them as a normal cat and it takes a lot of magic to get them to the point that they'd want to fuck them, but even removing that hurdle it would still take several minutes, maybe up to an hour, to make a strong willed being desire them to point of losing control, and you just don't have that kind of time in a sex battle.**

 **Compare that to Bastemon, who's glamour and Helter Skelter dances both work instantly and more importantly are designed to work on anyone. Nekomata's magic, while perfectly capable of working on anyone, it specifically designed to trap men, as the species is typically straight with only a few oddball bisexuals in the mix, as opposed to Bastemon, who seems to regard everyone, regardless of gender or species, with the same showy and sly attitude.**

 **Add to that the fact that Vampire Dance nullified Nekomata's one advantage, her massive amounts of magic, and the winner of this cat fight was obvious from the start. The winner of this Sex Battle is Bastemon.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: the first yaoi sex battle. Trainer vs trainer. Ash vs Red.**


	6. Ash vs Red

**We've done quite a few Sex Battles so far concerning mostly females, futas, and straight sex battles. I think it's time we went to the yaoi end of the spectrum and pit two of the most well known pokemon trainers against each other. Ash Ketchum, the protagonist of the pokemon anime. And Red, the pokemon master. For this battle they'll both be limited to their starter pokemon, as a six on six between them would be a literal cluster fuck. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience, to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Ash Ketchum has never been bright, but his skills in battle defy logic. The best way I can put it is to say that he's some sort of idiot savant, clueless in every aspect of life unless he's participating in a challenge or training for one. When a challenge does present itself though, he focuses in and somehow (cough, plot convenience, cough) becomes brilliant, picking up on exploits faster than trained professionals can and even finding strategies that can cancel out type advantages, such as having his Pikachu ground his tail in the dirt to temporarily make him immune to other electrical attacks, which I'm not sure is how science works.**

 **Speaking of that Pikachu, it's unreal. It's speed is faster than any average Pikachu could hope to obtain on their own and its lightning abilities are so ubered out that multiple crime organizations have all set their sights on stealing it. Not to mention that it's determination to win, when combined with Ash's training, has allowed it to reach feats thought impossible, such as learning the steel type attack of iron tail, and the midair spin dodge.**

 **And he isn't just strong, he's smart to. While most of his more impressive feats came as a result of Ash being present with strategy, Pikachu has shown his skill on his own in the many instances when he's been separated from the others, always able to find his way back and be a decent leader to others, even making his own strategies now and then.**

 **Their greatest shared trait is their luck. That might sound like a joke, but I'm serious. These two seem to always land precisely where they need to, cheating death on at least three different occasions, and that's just the one's I can recall. Because of this, matched with Ash's temporary state of brilliance and Pikachu's insane stats, Pikachu has been able to entire teams of other pokemon and even legendaries in single combat.**

 **That said, Ash and Pikachu's most directly attraction based power seems to be more plot convenience. Both of them have attracted several different admirers spanning the different regions, and while Ash remains oblivious to it, Pikachu seems aware and just annoyed by it. Because of this, neither of them have very much, or really any, real experience in sexual matters.**

 **But they're still incredible fighters. Despite all the hate they often get for being a tad dim and a tad plot convenient, they're practically grounded in reality compared to most anime. But whether or not they'll be any good in a sex battle remains to be seen.**

* * *

 **Red is a mute. Okay, with the obligatory mute joke out of the way, let's get down to business. Red is technically the first pokemon trainer the first players of the game were ever introduced to, and even became a boss character in the proceeding game. His fame and skill are known throughout many regions, and he's had experience training across the world.**

 **He single handedly brought down Giovanni and Team Rocket, and defeated Mewtwo in a one on one with his signature pokemon: Charizard. His charizard, while not having any special rule/type breaking powers or abilities, is still extremely powerful, having gone toe to toe with continent levelling legendaries and not only lived, but been victorious, with his extreme strength and powerful fire attacks.**

 **And their power only became stronger when they gained the power of mega-evolution, which allows Charizard to ascend to the form of Mega-Charizard X, increasing his skills even further. That said, Red's Charizard isn't exactly brilliant, and will be about as smart as a wild animal without Red there as an advisor.**

 **So it's a good thing Red is one of the smartest trainers in pokemon history, professors notwithstanding. His strategies can seem odd and even counter intuitive at times, but most if not all have worked out for him in the end.**

 **That said, much like Ash, Red and his pokemon don't have a whole lot of experience in the sex department, though for him it isn't out of ignorance, but of having such tunnel focus on completing the pokedex that he never had any time for anything else, to the point that, after he finally achieved his goal, he abscond from civilization and became a hermit on the top of a mountain to continue training his pokemon.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

"Welcome to the final round of the Pokephile Pokemon Combat League!" The crowd cheered, "For this battle, the two finalists will have only access to one of their pokemon, and the winner will be the first to make their opponents cum. Yes I said opponents, plural, as the trainers will also be involved in proceedings here! Once both on one side has reached their peak, the others will have one. Now, let's bring out our competitors!"

Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu walked out on one end of the arena, Red and his Charizard walking out on the other, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Red, also of Pallet Town! It's a hometown showdown folks!"

 **Begin!**

Ash and Pikachu rushed forward immediately, Red staying back as Charizard rushed forward. He covered his face with his wings to guard against the tackle attack from Pikachu as Ash jumped over him. With his wings covering his face, Ash was able to jump off the pokemon's back and avoid his tail fire, lifting his tail up.

Pikachu used agility, getting below the Charizard's tail as Ash held it up, using his tail to massage and prod the pokemon's hole. The Charizard lifted his tail and slammed it down, throwing Ash into the air, and pinning Pikachu down.

Charizard caught Ash and began to remove his clothes, ripping them off with his claws and leaving the trainer naked. Under normal circumstances he would have panicked and tried to cover himself, but here, in the middle of a battle, not a chance.

Pikachu lifted the Charizard's tail with iron tail, then let out thundershock, zapping the fire pokemon. Ash was shocked as well, but he was extremely used to such things by now, and barely felt any pain at all as the Charizard let him go.

Ash dropped down, rubbing between the Charizard's legs and gripping his member and beginning to stroke it as Pikachu lined up to the Charizard's hole and thrust in hard, using agility to thrust in faster.

The Charizard groaned, losing his focused as the pleasure flooded him from both sides. Unable to hear Red's orders, Charizard could do nothing but buck his hips against the two pleasing him. The battle would have been half over right there, had Red not grabbed Ash around the chest and pulled him back away from the Charizard.

Ash struggled to try and get away from Red, but he was too much stronger than him. Red had undone his pants, and now his member pressed against Red's ass, and a jerk of his hips had him penetrating Ash. The Charizard heard Red's new orders, and rather than try to escape the Pikachu's thrusting into him, instead leaned back on him, hilting the Pikachu inside of him and holding him there with his weight.

The trainers and pokemon continued to move their hips together, grunting and moaning together as they went. Ash and Red came together after ten minutes, Ash crying out as his ass was filled with hot seed and firing his own into the air. It was all down to the pokemon now.

Pikachu had tried to use his electricity to push Charizard over the edge into his climax, and while it did make his muscles all tense up as he got closer, it didn't make him cum. What's worse, the tensing caused his tight ass to clench tightly around Pikachu's small member, squeezing it tightly.

Pikachu groaned, his tail curling slightly as he came, pumping seed into Charizard, but not quite pushing Charizard over the edge. "Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer called, "We have a winner!"

* * *

 **In most sex battles you can guarantee on the one with more sexual experience winning, but when both of them are equally inexperienced, it comes down to who's able to better get the opponent into a position of getting fucked, and in this case, Red's superior skills and Charizard's more powerful, well, everything, was more than enough to overwhelm Ash and Pikachu. Talk about a knockout eh? The winner of this Sex Battle, was Red and Charizard.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: magic users...both animal themed...Bair of Soul Eater vs Raven of Teen Titans.**


	7. Raven vs Blair

**Witches and magic users have been a common theme throughout anime and superhero stories for a long time, but few can compete with the level of skill and attraction wielded by these two. Raven, the daughter of Trigon, and Blair, the cat girl with enough magical power to effectively imitate a witch. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Raven is a mysterious character in the DC universe, or at least she was to those who first learned of her from the Teen Titans (I won't mention Go if you don't). She keeps her body hidden beneath a dark blue cloak, a snow white cloak when she's getting serious. Beneath it, her body is extremely curvy and appealing, though getting too close to it could lead to several side effects including complete evisceration.**

 **Raven's primary attack, defense, and everything is her black colored astral magic. It is able to do a confusing number of things and can be a bit inconsistent at times. She can use it to lift and control any number of things like tendrils, though the control can be interrupted by other's magical or special control over it, create shields, energy bolts for direct attack, energy blasts for a more powerful attack, and most powerfully, form a large bird avatar around her body known as her Soul Self.**

 **In Soul Self form she can fly much faster than she can normally, pass through basically anything, heal herself quickly, communicate telepathically, and even possess people, though a strong or surprising enough attack can shock her out of the other person's body.**

 **She can sense and alter the emotions of others, though the usefulness of this is rather limited, and she has a limited control over time, able to slow or even pause it temporarily in dangerous situations. When enraged, she can often show her true colors, her body seeming to lose all physical properties, behaving like it's made of shadow, sprouting tendrils and claws from beneath her cloak, growing fangs, and having four glowing red eyes. It's hard for her to control this demon form, so she tries to keep it in check whenever she can. She also has the ability to manipulate her own body in her normal form, though it's much more limited.**

 **Raven doesn't have much on record sexual experience, but a few things can be implied about her past and what she does/doesn't know about matters. And if worst comes to worst and even her demon form isn't cutting it, she can, and stay with me here, enter her own mind, talk to her other emotional personas, and allow another emotion aside from herself to take control of her body, signified by a change in the color of her cloak. Fuck, that's almost creepier than the demon thing…**

* * *

 **First things first, despite all appearances and her fucking name, Blair is not a witch. She's just a cat creature with an absurd amount of magical power. Just how a cat obtained this magical power is something Soul Eater helpfully side steps.**

 **Regardless, Blair uses her more human like form, which she purposefully created to be as physically attractive as possible with curves in all the right places and a rack that you could bounce marbles off.**

 **She spends her time attempting to fuck anything that moves and is even the slightest bit attractive from any perspective, which is basically everything. Her magic allows her to change from her cat form to her human form and even combined the two into a neko form to make people uncomfortable. Her magic allows allows her telekinesis, levitation, shrinking and by proxy growing spells, as well as her two most powerful abilities: her summoning and Pumpkin powers.**

 **Her summoning allows her to form Zukun, a magical living witch's hat with a face that can grow limbs to help Blair fight or trap others. Her Pumpkin spells are her strongest, letting her summon exploding pumpkin bombs Green Goblin style, including one massive pumpkin buster bomb or a focused blast of the explosion for focusing a lot of energy on a single point. She can also summon a giant non-exploding pumpkin to fly on.**

 **Magic aside, Blair has also proved quite athletic and skilled in hand to hand combat, able to fight off multiple attackers and hold her own in a physical confrontation against the Mizume sisters' fusion form.**

 **Blair can be a bit scatterbrained, losing focus easily and coming up with ideas that only really make sense to her and don't really work out, such as the time she used the money Maka's father gave her to buy a gift for Maka to buy a bikini for herself, then to cover it simply shrunk it down to fit Maka and claimed the bikini to be a gift for Maka from her father, solving nothing and actively making the situation worse.**

 **But when things get serious, or whenever an opportunity to make people uncomfortable comes along, she's a seriously sexy force to be reckoned with. Wait a minute; magical power, loves charming people, shifts between a cat and human form...is Blair a Nekomata!?**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Raven returned to Titans Tower, finding it empty save for Beast Boy, currently in cat form, and a feline cat in a witch's hat that he was currently mounting. Such a sight would have simply been disturbing if not a little sad, if Raven couldn't sense the magic coming off of the cat. Recognizing the feline as a threat, Raven used her magic to pull Beast Boy off of her and revert him to normal form, pinning him against the wall with magic to deal with after Blair, who'd reverted to her half-naked neko form.

"Oh you're no fun. I was sooo close." Blair pouted before looking Raven over and grinning, "maybe you'd like a turn instead~"

 **Begin!**

Raven send a bolt of magic at Blair, who ducked to avoid it and threw a pumpkin bomb at Raven. Raven shielded herself from it, but the explosion knocked her back, and Blair pounced on her, pinning her down under her and beginning to grope her body under the cloak.

Raven groaned, grabbing Blair with her magic and throwing her off, holding her in place with magical bindings. Blair pouted, then snapped her fingers with a smile. Raven gasped as her clothes began to shrink on her body, squeezing her tighter and tighter, causing her to lose focus on Blair, who jumped free.

Another pumpkin bomb combined with the shrinking clothes caused them to be blasted off her body when it hit, leaving Raven completely naked, save for the blue cloak that, at current, was covering nothing. Blair licked her lips, "Not bad~"

Raven glared, pulling her cloak so it covered her body. Blair frowned, "Oh you're no fun~" Blair made a motion with her finger and Raven's cloak was thrown off of her body. Blair pounced on her again, only to pass through Raven, who had formed her Soul Self.

She flew at Blair, taking temporary control of her body to find what she wanted. The realization that Blair would be satisfied when one or both of them came was an upsetting one, but not a surprising one. She exited Blair's body, returning to her normal body, though now with a hot pink cloak around her; her lustful side having taken over.

She pounced on Blair, using her magic to form an eight inch member right above her pussy, which she promptly thrust into Blair's pussy. Blair moaned, locking her legs around Raven's body and bucking her hips to force the member deeper into her. Raven moaned as well, her lustful form loving how good it felt.

Blair waved her fingers, waking Zukun, who at Blair's orders, stretched two arms around Raven's body and began to finger her pussy as she continued to thrust into Raven. In retaliation, Raven formed a tendril of magic that moved beneath Blair, forcing into her ass roughly.

Blair cried out, moaning loudly and bucking her hips harder. Raven grunted as she put all her strength into railing Blair against the floor. After several minutes of this, Blair cried out in pleasure as she came, reverting to cat form to rest after Raven pulled out.

Raven, still in her lustful form, turned to Beast Boy, grinning mischievously at her bound, shape shifting friend.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, this one was a hard one. At first glance it looks like Raven would win because her powers are stronger, than it looks like Blair because of the Malachite effect: stronger powers but infinitely less experience with sex, but I think Raven is the first case were her powers are so much more powerful than her opponent that it actually cancels out Blair's advantage. Raven could have won without ever needing to use her Soul Self or her alternate forms, and only did so here for the sake of extending the length of the battle. With them, and having a tentacle covered shadowy demon for to boot, Blair never had a chance. Maybe if she were a witch she would've had a better chance, but as it stands here, curiosity did nothing to help her out. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Raven.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a battle of princesses...a former actual Death Battle...Peach vs Zelda.**


	8. Peach vs Zelda

**There have been more princesses in video game history than Disney could keep up with, but out of all of them, these two are quite possibly the most iconic. Princess peach, the first lady of gaming. And princess Zelda, the triforce of wisdom. My name is Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Princess Zelda has had many forms in her time. Personally I consider her to be something of a wraith, possessing bodies like Tetra's and re-shaping them to her liking to continue living, but I've learned my lesson from the Malachite vs Alexandrite battle, and won't take my own theories into the analysis for the battle.**

 **She's skilled with a bow, able to fire normal and light arrows, and has limited experience with a sword and dagger. She rather athletic, but less so than most of the others inhabiting the world of Hyrule. Her real specialty is her magic, with which she can achieve many different feats.**

 **She can heal herself, shield herself, throw fireballs, teleport herself, dispel evil, communicate with spirits, send thoughts into other people's minds and have minor telekinesis. Fuck that's a bit of an arsonal.**

 **A lot of this is possible thanks to the triforce of wisdom boosting her magical prowess, but she's got another trick. She can take on the forms of Sheik and Tetra, able to then use their needle throwing and sword skills respectively, but after doing some research, I discovered something very interesting about those forms, and this one isn't just a theory.**

 **Here's the thing, when Zelda becomes Sheik or Tetra, she literally becomes them, her body changing its characteristics to match the others. Between this and the fact that Zelda is crap with a sword, but Tetra is a swordsmaster, we can determine that these aren't just disguises, their separate forms, entire different bodies with their own memories and skills, hence how Sheik and Tetra can be taller and shorter than Zelda respectively and both be more muscled than her.**

 **But here's the bigger revelation about Zelda's transformations: biological features change to. That's why it isn't considered racist when she takes the form of Tetra and her skin becomes darker, because she is genetically becoming a different race. And when she becomes Sheik...she actually physically becomes male. It isn't just cross-dressing, it's a damn gender bender spell!**

 **And I'm not making that up to explain things away, this is all based on official statements from Nintendo. I can only assume they were trying to avoid a controversy about Zelda cross-dressing and accidentally opened a much bigger, gender bending can of worms.**

 **Regardless, between all her forms, the trio of Zelda, Tetra, and Sheik have seen a lot of shit, and helped Link kill most of it.**

* * *

 **Princess Peach is the incredibly athletic princess of the Mushroom kingdom. While not exactly bright, she's survived enough to more than earn a spot on the list of top video game survivalists, including every single Smash Bros and Mario Party.**

 **Aside from her weapon set of turnips, frying pans, golf clubs, magic paracel, and her ass bump attack, she's also got her heart power, which allows her temporary floating powers, healing powers, evil dispelling magic, and the ability to conjure sleepy sheep.**

 **She's also got her powers given to her by the vibe scepter (no fucking comment). Her joy lets her fly indefinitely, her gloom increases speed and lets her cry deadly tears, her anger makes her invulnerable but also much heavier, and her being calm created a healing bubble.**

 **Her most powerful ability comes in the form of Flying Empress Peach, and you all know how powerful such a thing is already. Peach, as many ditz jokes as you want to make, has actually made several different plans that helped her escape Bowser on her own and even saved Mario on more than one occasion. I guess her intelligence is situational like Ash Ketchum's.**

 **With all her different weapons, magic, skills, and her experience traveling the world/universe/multiverse, Princess Peach is one monarch you don't want to mess with, because if Mario doesn't take you out, you better be damn sure Peach can at least make you sorry you captured her herself.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Princess Zelda and Princess Peach both walked across the shield over towards each other. Their last battle had not gone so well, but now, both were determined to settle this without violence. Well, without violence that ended in death. They'd agreed upon the terms, chosen a spot between their kingdoms where no onlookers could see them, and now it was time to settle things.

 **Begin!**

Zelda and Peach both rushed forward, Zelda getting knocked back by Peach's butt bump attack. Zelda formed a shield to protect herself from the onslaught of turnips while she got up and fixed her dress, taking out her sword and taking on the form of Tetra.

Tetra rushed at Peach, who countered with her frying pan. The princess and the pirate began to sword fight, though only one of them actually had a sword. Tetra was faster though, making several quick cuts that cut off Peach's dress, leaving her in only a pair of pink bra and panties.

Peach turned red with anger, her body becoming enveloped in fire. Tetra tried to slash her bra off, but her sword shattered upon making contact, and Peach's next rump bump sent Tetra flying, turning back into Zelda as she did.

Pleased with this result, Peach began to glide through the air up to Zelda, tackling her in midair and beginning to undress her as they fell. Peach managed to remove everything but Zelda's panties, and would have landed on top of her had Zelda, had she not teleported.

She moved fast, throwing a fireball just to the side of Peach, making her jump back and get tackled by Zelda, who used her dagger to quickly cut the strings and remove Peach's bra and panties, leaving her naked. Peach tried to butt bump Zelda back again, but a shield barrier caused her to do little more than bruise her own ass.

Peach promptly burst into tears. Said tears washed over the ground and tripped Zelda up, making her land on her back. Peach smirked, sprouting her angel wings for Empress Peach. Zelda yelped as she was grabbed and rocketed into the air with Peach, her panties ripped off by the force of the movement.

Peach locked her legs around Zelda's, grinding her hips against the other princess' to rub their pussies together, the speed and force at which her empress ability allowed her to do so, matched with the force of gravity as they were suspended in air, making it feel extremely intense for the both of them.

Zelda groaned, resisting the urge to buck her hips back against Peach, as she knew she'd never win like this. She used her minor telekinesis to curve Peach's wings, sending them into a death dive. With how fast they'd been moving already, Peach didn't know anything was wrong until Zelda teleported away from her and she face planted.

Peach grumped as she she tried to get up, only to have her head pushed back to the ground as she felt something poking against her exposed pussy. Zelda had taken the form of Sheik, whose strength was more than enough to hold Peach down while he sank his eight inch member into her pussy, groaning at the tightness.

Peach cried out at the rough entrance, squirming to try and escape, but to no avail. Sheik was too strong for Peach to physically remove him, and her weapons were all too far away. If she tried to float with heart power or summon a sleepy sheepy, she'd get pulled right back down or end up putting herself to sleep, as her hands were pinned beneath her. She couldn't exactly channel any gloom or anger at the moment, as the feeling of Sheik's massive cock punishing her tight pussy harder and harder with every thrust was incredible and she couldn't help but want more. Calm would do anything but heal their physical wounds and joy was the same problem with trying to float with heart powers.

With no other strategy available to her, Peach settled for just bucking her hips hard back again Sheik, taking his member deeper into her in the hopes that he would cum before she did. They both moaned as they moved their hips together harder, the sound of their hips slapping together getting louder every moment until Sheik was thrusting his entire length into Peach's hot cunt with every jerk of his hips.

Peach screamed out in pleasure, cumming hard with a cry of bliss as she reached her peak, Sheik reverting back to Zelda before the tightness around his member could cause him to cum as well. With Peach having cum, Zelda turned to leave, victorious.

* * *

 **I love it when princesses beat the hell out of each other, but as for the outcome, this is another case of more combat power not translating to more sexual prowess. If we take the jokes in Super Mario RPG to a logical standpoint and just agree that Peach has a sex toy, then that is the most experience we can claim she has, and if we start working on implications for Peach, then we have to work on implications for Zelda, who was a pirate captain…**

 **Between Tetra's skill with a blade, Zelda's magic, and Sheik's physical prowess, it was only a matter of time until an opportunity to rail the princess formerly known as Toadstool made itself known. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Princess Zelda.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a creepypasta yaoi battle...hatchets vs knives...Ticci-Toby vs Jeff the Killer...**


	9. Jeff the killer vs Ticci-Toby

**Why are people so attracted to the bad boys? And I'm not talking about the pussy kind of bad that's just enough to get you in trouble in public but not quite enough to get you arrested or shot, I'm talking the actual bad boys, the fighters, the killers, the ones that can be actually described as insane? I don't know, maybe it has something to do with unpredictability, never knowing if they'll kill you or fuck you or both. I've never personally understood it(I mean it, why doesn't anyone believe me?) but regardless, we've got two grade A examples here today. Jeff the Killer, and Ticci-Toby. I'm Sinful Nature, and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience, to determine who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Jeff the killer is something of a creepypasta golden boy, having been written about by many different authors who have many different takes on him. Regardless, everyone generally agrees that he was originally a normal boy with a slightly absurd innate skill for combat and uncharacteristic strength for someone his size. He also had an enjoyment of pain, all pain, be it his own or others.**

 **It was so slight that he didn't even notice it at first except when an accident with some bullies left his face burned white and his hair charcoal black, because that's how bleach works apparently, he had a full psychotic break, his rationality dissolved until he acted purely on what he wanted in that moment to do. Unfortunately, a lot of what he wanted to do involved murder. He cut a smile into his face Joker style, and cut his eyelids so he could always watch those around him. His tactics vary from spree-killer violence to kidnap and torture style.**

 **It's likely that love of pain would have escalated into full on sadomasochism, so anyone who can actually get him into a situation where he's in more pain than they are might actually be able to keep him there, and by proxy, anyone who lets themselves show too much of their own pain can expect more to come with I seem to be lacking in sexual details it's because there isn't a lot to go on. The only actual details on sexual encounters we have is one rape that resulted in Jane the killer, his stalker and hopeful murderer, and even that is just speculation. Aside from that, we don't really have anything else.**

 **Considering how young he was when he came Jeff the killer, it's unlikely he has very much experience with anything but in combat he's taken down street thugs, demons, trained assassins, and fucking Slenderman. Granted it was only at the edge of Sendy's forest and he blew up a very convenient fuel tank to do it, but he won the fight and left the forest that no one else ever did. Truly this is one killer who does not fuck.**

* * *

 **Toby's life was always an upsetting one. Constantly beaten and bullied for his constant, uncontrollable twitching and mental problems that made it hard to focus and learn, Toby was a mental break waiting to happen. There wasn't exactly a specific trigger event, but when it happened, he broke hard. He dawned bright orange goggles and took two hatchets, and began his rampage. He didn't really have much in the way of plan really, he just started killing with the attention of not stopping until something could make him.**

 **It started with his parents and kept going until he was taking on entire squads of policemen armed with guns and not breaking a..well, not necessarily without breaking a sweat. See, as much as he never stops, he does still get hurt. He doesn't really feel it until after he's stopped, but whe n he feels it, he feels it bad. His body is weak, and he focuses more on speed to cut down enemies before they can take him out. He took four bullets, and proceeded to cut down the entire police squad.**

 **During the fight he barely seemed to notice the damage, but once it was done, he collapsed in a shaking, shuddering, bleeding mess on the state of mind letting him ignore pain until the battle's end may seem like more of a disadvantage, because it makes it hard for him to know when he should switch to the defensive, but he's survived more than any human should and is still going. Granted most of his body is bandaged up and the rest is held together with pins, but he hasn't stopped said, he's not going to be out strategizing anyone any time soon.**

 **His thought process is limited to kill, kill, pain meds, kill. That and his tendency to completely stop everything whenever something triggers a particularly violent attack of twitches and ticks makes combat even more of a risk for our hatchet wielding friend. That said, he's survived quite a bit. Aside from the police bullet barrage from before, he to also survived a run in with Slenderman, and didn't even need to blow up a convenient tankard of fuel to do so. He also at some point met and started a relationship with another horror icon, the lovely miss Clockwork. Details on their relationship are vague, but with her being a documented sadist, Toby must have been able to handle a lot of punishment, perhaps more in bed than in battle, but its difficult to know for sure.**

* * *

 **Alright, the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate; it's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Laughing Jack, demonic clown, fallen angel, and psychotic reality warper, was bored. So he did what he always did when he was bored: went to mess with someone's life. He was feeling lazy though, and didn't want to go torment someone with his powers over a few days like usual. He grinned, getting an idea. One snap of his fingers summoned an arena and another summoned his two favorite killers that he often watched, Jeff the Killer and Ticci-Toby.

"Neither one of you is leaving until the other has cum." Laughing Jack purred, watching them with amusement as the two killers locked eyes and ran at each other.

 **Begin!**

Toby brought his hatchets down on Jeff's hoodie, intending to cut it off. It did cut it, but Jeff's hoodie wasn't removed. Jeff retaliated with his knife, cutting Toby's jacket and shirt off of his body before he could stop him. Jeff looked Toby over, licking his cut lips as he saw the scars and stitches that lined the other killer's body.

Toby shuddered, not liking the ogling. He ran at Jeff, tackling him to the ground and hitting him in the face with the blunt side of his hatchet. He stopped himself, remembering that this battle was one of sex, and finished cutting off Jeff's hoodie and the white shirt underneath.

He paused when he saw how muscled Jeff was underneath, not having expected it. Jeff pushed him off, cutting his pants off and getting his underwear just as easily, leaving the twitching hatchet wielder completely naked. Jeff smirked, "Just take it like a good boy and we can both leave sooner."

Toby threw one of his hatchets. It didn't connect, getting swatted away by Jeff's knife, but with his defense down, Toby lurked forward, shoving Jeff down and yanking Jeff's pants and underwear off as well.

Now the playing field was level, both were naked and with only one blade each. Naturally, a direct blade fight followed, Toby swinging his hatchet with the belief that if he could immobilize Jeff with combat, he would have enough time to make him cum. It was a decent theory considering that the thrill of the fight was already making them both hard, and soon they were both fully erect, which made fighting a bit of a bitch for both of them.

It was Jeff who kept his head though, pushing forward when Toby started to slow, his body shaking as his tics took over. Jeff pushed him to the ground, taking his hatchet and throwing it aside with his other weapon. He held Toby on his side, lifting one leg up over his shoulder, and thrusting his stiff rod into Toby's puckered hole without anything to act as lubrication, making Toby yelp in pain.

Toby thought he could still win though, if he just made Jeff cum with his ass. He did all he could to clench down and make himself even tighter than he already was, which was saying a lot considering how tight his walls were around Jeff's cock to begin with, practically milking him as he sawed in and out of Toby faster and harder, groaning and losing himself in the warm squeezing of Toby's ass.

If Toby had been able to keep himself focused, he may have made it. But Jeff couldn't resist dragging his knife along Toby's leg; not enough to do any real damage, but enough to hurt. It broke Toby's concentration immediately, leaving him to whimper and groan as Jeff assaulted his anus with his entire length, slamming in deeper and deeper until he found and hit Toby's prostate, making him cum with a loud, guttural shriek.

Jeff pulled out of Toby, victorious, his member throbbing with want. "Go ahead," Laughing Jack's voice urged, "Claim your prize~" Jeff didn't need to hear any more, slamming back into Toby's ass even harder to make himself cum, unaware that the fallen angel clown was approaching behind him, intent on abusing his ass as roughly as he was doing to Toby's.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote. Neither of these two had very much exposure to sex in their respective canons, so ultimately this comes down to who is stronger and faster. Both of these killers survived Slenderman, but Jeff actually defeated him. Granted it was by circumstance, but that circumstance required him to blow them both up with a gas tank, and Jeff just walked the explosion off. Toby was left staggered and bleeding out after just barely escaping Slendy's wrath.**

 **The winner of this Sex Battle, is Jeff the killer.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: alternate vs alternate… Naruto vs Punch out… Futa-Sakura vs C-boy Little Mac.**


	10. Futa-Sakura vs C-boy Little Mac

**Alternate genders, they're fucking sweet. I've written about a lot of them in my time, but today we're focusing on two sides of a powerful coin. Futa-Sakura, from my fic of the same name, and Cunt Boy Little Mac, also from my fic of the same name. Both are strong in their own worlds, but today we're focusing only on the strength and weaknesses shown in fics. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Futa-Sakura spent years of her life hiding her futanari nature from others, until one day when her mother found her struggling to pleasure herself and decided to take matters into her own hands, and mouth, and feet, and basically everywhere she could fit it. From that day, a burning lust was formed within Sakura that required her to constantly seek out sex. She's formed sexual attachments to her mother, her girlfriend Ino (only canon to the fic), Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Kiba's sister, herself in one instance, Akamaru, and Maia, her and Kiba's dogs.**

 **At eleven inches in length 11 in length, Sakura's got more than enough to impress most other futas and even D-girls that I've written about. What's more, she can focus all her strength, which is enough to overpower her mom, who's using twice the amount of chakra she is, and Kiba and Akamaru at the same time, onto her cock to literally fuck her lovers into the ground. That chakra allows for quite a few things actually. Mostly she just uses it directly for her strength and for healing, both of which fuel her sex drive so she can keep going for hours, but she's also made herself immune to mental attacks with the help of her Inner Sakura, which stops and counters attacks on her mind. Speaking of Inner Sakura, Sakura can create a shadow clone with Inner Sakura's consciences inside of it, allowing the more aggressive version of herself to join in on the fun. Yes, I said more aggressive.**

 **Of course, Futa-Sakura has her weaknesses. When she gets worked up into an especially heated lust state, she's pretty easy to trick. Which is a problem, because there's a lot that can get her worked up into a heated lust state. Not to mention the fact that while her healing and strength let her fuck for hours, that doesn't necessarily mean she can hold her cum for even twice that long. The longest she's ever had to hold a climax back was a mere twenty minutes, or thirty five if we're counting how long it took her to get to the point where she would have cum in the first place.**

 **That being said, you've still got have a special kind of bravery to challenge the might of this sexy kunoichi.**

* * *

 **C-boy Little Mac never worried about keeping his nature as a cunt boy a secret. In fact, he used it to his advantage. In his Punch-out boxing matches, it was a rule that the winner gets to use the loser as the sex slave for a night, and once the word got around that he was the only boxer with lady parts, everyone was cueing up to fight him.**

 **Unfortunately for most of them, Mac was no Push-over femboy, and ended up knocking out more than half of his opponents, defeated the rest in rematches. His constant training has left him strong enough and durable enough to punch a full grown gorilla (and King Hippo) out of the ring and tank a punch to the face from a man that topples entire brick buildings with single punches. He's fast enough to counter attacks from Piston Hondo and Bald Bull's Bull Charge, and can react fast enough to tell the difference between and counter all of Great Tiger's magical clones.**

 **Aside from just generally being the most powerful thing to ever step into a boxing ring until they find a way to fit a tank into it, Mac has his signature special move, the star punches. Blocking or punching at the right moment lets Mac build up a star, powering up his punches even further. Once all three are built up, even Mr. Sandman drops to the floor in a single punch.**

 **In terms of sexual prowess, Mac's fitness and cunt boy nature makes his pussy constantly tight, though his experience with Bold Bull, Sandman, and DK prove that if he needs to take something huge, he can. He can also clench himself so tight that he cause someone with full stamina to cum after just two thrusts. He's had experience against super strength and speed, cheating weapon users, and even powerful magic users.**

 **Mac does have his flaws though. His star punches require time to build up as he finds the right moment to block and counter, and against someone he's never fought before, it can be almost impossible for him to know what will and won't work. His strategic mind ends with standard combat, and while he can be creative with sex, his experience with it is almost exclusively with himself being in complete control of someone or someone being in complete control of him.**

 **But when he's ready for battle, be it sex or combat, there are few willing to step into the ring with the cunt boy boxer.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Little Mac and Sakura entered from either side of the ring. They had both done well up to now, but it was the final match now. The two toughest competitors in the annual Sex Craze-Punch Out tournament. They looked each other, sizing each other up, both grinning as they took stances on opposite ends of the ring.

 **Begin!**

They both moved forward, both throwing a punch at the same moment. The two hits connected, countering each other perfectly. Mac countered faster than Sakura, punching her in the gut an ripping off her shirt as he pulled his hand back, exposing Sakura's decently sized breasts. She glared, punching Mac high and yanking his shorts off, getting her own yanked off in the process.

Sakura backed up, pausing for a moment to build up her chakra before moving forward again, her punch hitting Mac's again, but this time being strong enough to knock him back off his balance. Sakura moved fast, ripping Mac's shirt off, leaving him in only his boxers. He countered her when she tried to remove them as well, knocking her back with a one star punch and removing her panties, leaving her naked and freeing her still soft cock.

Angry, Sakura tanked another punch from Mac and ripped off his boxers, leaving him naked and showing Sakura that he was a cunt boy. She hadn't known this before hand, and her jaw dropped. She received a punch in the jaw, and Mac got a star, followed by another when he countered her return punch and hit her in the gut. Mac carefully dodged Sakura's next few attacks, waiting for an opening.

The longer they fought, the more Sakura's member got stiff as she got aroused from the sight of Mac's pussy and the adrenaline rush of the battle got her hard. Her movements got sloppier the hornier she got, and it wasn't long before Mac got his third star. He reeled back, using all three stars in a single, powerful punch to Sakura's gut, sending her flying back into the ropes. The ropes launched her back at Mac, who pinned her to the floor.

Mac sat down on her stomach, lowering his head to lick and suck her stiff eleven inches, sucking hard as his hands moved to her pussy, rubbing and fingering it. Sakura groaned as Mac took her cock inch by inch, going from sucking to deep-throating quickly. She retaliated by pulling his hips back, lifting her head and burying her tongue inside her his cunt, eating him out roughly.

Mac moaned around Sakura's cock, vibrating it pleasurably, actually making it harder for Sakura to hold back her cum. She tried to outlast him, but could already feel her climax building as he began to fist her, showing off the power of his fists as he assaulted her pussy aggressively with it. She summoned some chakra, gripping his hips, and threw him up off of her, his mouth making an audible 'pop' when it was forced off her cock. She got up quickly, grabbing him and pinning him against the ropes, thrusting her cock into him hard.

Mac yelped loudly as he felt her cock penetrate his cunt hard, getting four inches in on the first thrust from how moist he had gotten already from Sakura's eating him out. Sakura grunted at the feeling of his unbelievably tight pussy clamping around her cock as she pushed into him. She grit her teeth, pumping her hips harder against him as her cock was forced deeper

Mac held onto her shoulders, locking his legs around her waist to push her as deeply into him as possible. He made his body tense around her cock, squeezing her even harder as she thrust into him, making her groan loudly, her cock throb inside of him. She could tell she was getting close, but refused to lose this way. She lifted her hands from him, making a hand sign and summoning a shadow clone, one inhabited by her Inner Sakura.

She lifted Mac up from the ropes, Inner Sakura giving Mac's ass a hard, chakra unfused smack, making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, a cry that got even louder when Inner Sakura put all of her strength into thrusting into his ass, hilting all eleven inches inside of his anus at once, hitting his prostate immediately. Mac screamed out as Sakura and Inner Sakura fucked him together, thrusting into him at the same moment, hilting themselves with each thrust and doing it so deeply they were pretty sure they could actually feel the tip of each other's cock poking together through the moaning cunt boy's body before he clenched tightly around both of them, cumming hard.

They continued slamming into him together, grunting and groaning in pleasure before cumming together inside of him, pumping hot, thick seed inside of both Mac's holes at once, pulling out and letting him drop to his knees, the last few spurts of their white seed shooting out over the dazed, fuck-silly, boxer's face.

* * *

 **That's what I call a prize fight! Mac could more than counter Sakura's speed thanks to his fights with Piston Hondo and Bald Bull, and his reflexes are about on par with her after his battle with Great Tiger, but Sakura's chakra fuelled strength outclasses anything he's had to deal with. Not to mention that her shadow clones are too different in use from Great Tiger's mirror images for his knowledge of them to be any use.**

 **Being able to focus all the strength onto her cock while fucking him, from two points no less, was more than Mac has every had to handle. The only possible person to fuck Mac with that kind of power was DK, and he never went all out during that fuck, focusing more on using his size to overwhelm Mac. Sakura may not have been the biggest, but her strength, size, and powers combined make her a hardest hitter Mac's ever taken/**

 **The winner of this Sex Battle is Futa-Sakura.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: An actually Death Battle adaptation... heavy hitting girls... Yang vs Tifa.**


	11. Yang vs Tifa

**Every team needs a heavy hitting tank to take and dish out mass amounts of damage. Like Yang, the golden dragon of team RWBY, or Tifa, the bartender/bouncer/adventuring heroine. For this Sex Battle, we'll be looking at these girls at the same state they were in during the Death Battle between the two of them, so Yang will have both arms, and Tifa…cards on the table, I only know Tifa from a select few things, hence why my knowledge of her from the Death Battle will be the main factor within this battle. My name is sinful nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Yang is the fourth member of the soon to be infamous team RWBY, a team of huntresses, monster killing super cops able to use specialized weapons, a defensive field called aura, and their own special super power known as their semblance.**

 **Yang's fancy weapon of choice is the Ember Celica, a pair of bracelets that turn into high powered shot gun gauntlets in the blink of an eye that fire concussive blasts of kinetic energy and fire that can travel several hundred feet.**

 **Her aura coats her in a passive forcefield, protecting her from damage and keeping her healed from any damage she might take if it runs out. Her aura is extremely durable and can last her for hours of intense fighting, as well as be focused intentionally to block something specific.**

 **Her semblance allows her to absorb the force of attacks she takes and add it to her own power, making her more powerful with every hit. Many people make the mistake of thinking this makes her invincible, but that isn't the case. In spite of her semblance, Yang getting the hell beaten out of her is still a bad thing, as she feels all the pain from every attack, and is likely to make mistakes the more unfocused she gets.**

 **Not to mention that her aura doesn't last forever, enough damage and it'll vanish for a good long while, leaving her at the mercy of whoever happens to still be standing when it breaks.**

 **In terms of sex, we can't be clear how much experience she has, but we can tell she's by far the most sexually oriented of team RWBY. That may not be saying much considering her teammates being who they are, but still. With her tendency to visit bars and clubs, it's entirely possible that she's done a few other things she might not have been old enough for as well.**

* * *

 **Tifa is the owner of the 7th Heaven Bar, acting as its bartender and bouncer, using her faint brawler combat skills with her leather gloves, which she wears constantly just in case of combat.**

 **Her weapon of choice, when her fists aren't enough, are the Premium Heart, powerful gauntlets that grow in power over time as she builds up limit energy, though they lose this boost when she uses her limit breaks.**

 **In terms of armor she has her ribbon and Minerva band, between them blocking status ailments, fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage. They also increase evasion, and both physical and magical defense.**

 **Tifa can also use a mystical substance known as material, allowing her to channel ice and fire in a variety of ways to improve her chances in combat. And when they aren't enough, her limit breaks (ranging from super charged punches to summoning upper cutting dolphins) can close the gap.**

 **Despite all this, and her inhuman strength, Tifa has her weaknesses. She's lacking in endurance, speed, and physical defense, and in terms of sex, we've got basically no information to indicate that she's got any skills specific to sex, but her magic and strength might just be enough to make up for it anyway.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Yang and Tifa met at the bar. Yang had agreed not to trash the place if Tifa gave her the info she wanted. Tifa agreed to give her the info she wanted if Yang could defeat her in a style of battle of her choice. Yang agreed, and after some time considering the options, Tifa settled on a sex battle.

Yang found this to be an odd choice, but grinned confidently nonetheless as Tifa locked the door behind them so they were alone in a soundproofed room with nothing but themselves and a bed between them. "Get ready for a Yang-Bang~" Yang said with a smirk.

 **Begin!**

Yang and Tifa both quickly undressed, both pausing when they were naked to observe the other's features. Both were well muscled, with Tifa's longer and more slender legs countering Yang's larger breasts.

The one thing Yang hadn't removed was her ember celica, looking unsuspicious in their bracelet form, and not worrying Tifa at all, especially as she had chosen to leave her leather gloves on her hands as well. As they both got onto the bed and immediately entered a power struggle, their lips pushing together aggressively as their tongues fought for dominance, their arms both grabbing at each other to try and pin the other to the bed.

In the end, Yang was the first to be on top, breaking the kiss when she did to move her head down, sucking hard on Tifa's neck to make her moan, then yelp when Yang left a trail of teasing love bites along her neck and down lower until she was sucking and gently biting her nipples, groping whichever wasn't in her mouth and switching every few moments.

Hearing Tifa moan more and more, and feeling the wetness starting to form between her legs, Yang moved her other hand down to Tifa's pussy, grinding her palm against her wet slit roughly, sending jolts of pleasure through her. Tifa's situation seemed more or less hopeless right out of the gate, but Yang had made a mistake. Since she had moved both of her hands, Tifa was no longer pinned. She moved quickly, locking her legs around Yang and throwing her up into the air, rolling under her so Yang landed in front of her on her stomach.

Before she could get up, Tifa's ice magic froze her in place, trapping Yang on her fours. With her arms and legs encased in the ice, Tifa had full access to Yang's heated pussy and lovely round ass, giving the latter a hard smack before ramming three fingers into the former and beginning to pump into her aggressively.

Yang grit her teeth, trying and failing not to moan in pleasure as she was fingered roughly, Tifa taking full advantage of her and using all her inhuman strength to fuck Yang as hard as possible with her fingers. Yang was more resilient than she seemed though, and still tried to hold out and resist cumming. To stop her from doing so, Tifa used her other hand to fuck Yang's ass just as aggressively, now using four fingers on both and putting all her strength into it.

It was very nearly enough to end the sex battle, but Yang's bracelets extended into their gauntlet form, and using the energy her semblance had absorbed from Tifa's fingering her with the same force most people punched with, Yang was able to break one hand free and punch forward.

It wasn't much, but the force of the blast broke the ice trapping Yang and sent her flying back, pushing Tifa back with her. She rolled off of Tifa, picking her up and holding her upside down. She made sure to keep one arm around Tifa this time as she made a fist and focused all of her energy, including the energy she'd absorbed from Tifa, into fisting the brawler as hard as possible.T

ifa refused to go down easy though, and from her position, she could easily begin to lick Yang's exposed pussy. When she tried to though, she found that she couldn't; Yang's aura focused to block her tongue as her fist hammered into her pussy.

Tifa held out longer than any normal human could, but in the end came with a scream of pleasure, after which Yang dropped her onto her back and straddled her face, thinking that the information could wait an hour or two.

* * *

 **Wow… and people wonder why I find the brawler characters so fucking hot. Anyway, Tifa's magic and strength may have had a slightly higher advantage against Yang's in a more sexual setting as opposed to combat, (which really makes you stop and think now doesn't it?) but it was by no means enough to close the gap between her and Yang that already existed, especially as Yang's semblance can also be applied to a sexual situation just as easily.**

 **In the end, at least Tifa got to go out with a Yang. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Yang.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a yaoi swordsmen sex battle...legend of zelda vs final fantasy...Link vs Cloud.**


	12. Cloud vs Link

**Swordsmen, the oldest and most well respected of tropes. Every generation can be defined by its sword wielding heroes. And today, we're pitting two of them against each other in a Sex Battle. Cloud Strife, guardian of the Life Stream, and Link, the hero of time. Just as in their Death Battle, they'll be thrown in gladiator style with only their most common of gear and no summons, fairies, or other outside help. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Link is the multi-incarnate hero of time, bearing the Tri-force of courage. Having been battling and adventuring for over ten generations, he's learned a wide variety of skills and gotten good enough at intuition to discover the means of defeating an enemy, no matter how convoluted and abstract the answer.**

 **His most signature gear is the Master sword and the Hylian shield. Created by a goddess and a thunder dragon respectively, these items are indestructible and extremely powerful. The Master sword can reflect light based magic, fire beams when the wielder is at their strongest, and is twice as powerful against evil targets. It also has three elemental medals for added power.**

 **Aside from those, Link has a wide variety of other items. He has his boomerang and bow for hitting targets far away, and said bow can fire arrows of lightning, fire, and ice. He also has a hook shot to bring things to him and reach high up places, the golden gauntlets that brace him against extra force, the red ring that protects him from seventy-five percent of damage, a series of bombs for blowing people up, and three pairs of boots for weighing himself down, hovering, and speeding himself up.**

 **Even with no items, Link is also a master of sumo-wrestling (yeah, I didn't know that one until the Death Battle either), and as previously mentioned, he is a master of finding the flaws in an opponent's attacks, strategies, and armor.**

 **Existing across ten generations, Link has experience in a great many things. We obviously don't have any proof that sex was one of them, but anyone who can honestly say that a guy went ten full lifetimes without sex, especially when one of those lifetimes has partnered with a sex, fun-loving pirate girl, is clearly someone with very little imagination and logical sense. He has flaws of course. Experience in sex or not, he can't have too much of it, because none of his foes or puzzles have every required it. Not to mention that his many items are there to make up for a lack of personal versatility. That being said, there are few people who've challenged the hero of time and walked away in one piece.**

* * *

 **Cloud Strife is a supersoldier, his body enhanced by mako poisoning. He's fought his way through several powerful enemies and giants monsters, and killed virtually all of them, not to mention all the certain death mortal wounds he's just shrugged off.**

 **His primary weapon is his Buster sword. Formerly belonging to a deceased friend of his, Cloud has all the strength to wield the seven foot blade and all the memories of his friend, a side effect of the mako that didn't make much sense but left him with far more training experience than he had any right to have.**

 **For armor, Cloud wears a ribbon to protect himself from status effects and Ziedrich armor for general defense. His fire and lightning materia allow him to fire balls of flame and bolts of lightning at foes.**

 **His limit breaks allow for a number of powerful abilities, basically none of which would be of use in sex battle, though they include meteor mash, cross-slash, omni-slash, etc. as mentioned before, his body is very powerful on its own, stronger, faster, and more durable than any normal human.**

 **The answer to how much experience Cloud has in terms of sex is a tricky one. You see, his personality would lead to the quite reasonable and logical assumption that he has none whatsoever, more focused on battle and victory than sex. However, research has led me to believe that he did in fact get some some experience during a mission where he had to disguise himself as a female to woo Don Corneo into inviting him to bed. While Don Corneo never actually got to do anything with him, certain dialogue in scenes throughout the mission itself imply that Cloud got some experience as a bottom beforehand, and that he wasn't exactly fond of it, which makes sense considering his character.**

 **He does have his flaws though, the most evident being his tendency to rush into battle fast. Brave I'll admit, but not very bright when he could very well not know what he's getting into. Then again, after all this time, after all these monster battles, he's still standing and getting sexy fanart drawn of him, while everything else is dead. And getting sexy fanart drawn about it.**

* * *

 **Alright, the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Link and Cloud walked into either side of the dungeon. The terrain was quite neutral, so as not to give either of them an upper hand, just a cold gray arena, quiet except for the sounds of their footsteps.

They both saw each other and drew their swords, prepared for battle. They both knew however, that actual combat to the death was against the rules in this dungeon, and this battle would be ending quite differently.

 **Begin!**

They both rushed at each other, their swords clashing together. Link already had his golden gauntlets on, so he didn't even flinch against the force of the strike. Link pushed forward, shoving Cloud back and firing a sword beam at him, aiming to blast the armor off of him.

Cloud blocked it however, shooting a blast of fire back at him. Cloud hid behind his shield, then pulled himself out of harm's way with the hook shot, avoiding a second attack from Cloud. Cloud looked up at where Link had gone, a ledge higher up on the dungeon wall, where he had begun firing arrows at him. He deflected them easily as rushed at him.

When Link saw Cloud jumping up to him, he hurried off the ledge with his hover boots, floating in the air as he moved away from the ledge, only to be blasted out of the air by a bolt of lightning. It didn't hurt him near as much as it would have thanks to the red ring, bit his hover boots were fried, as were his pants. He rolled back away as Cloud landed in front of him. The soldier moved fast, using cross-slash before Link could counter, cutting off his shirt, leaving the hero of time in only his gauntlets and underwear as he raised his shield to block a third slash that would have left him naked.

Cloud jumped back to avoid a thrust from the Master sword, his eyes looking over Link's more lithe form. Link threw his boomerang and plunged his sword into the ground, sending a tremor through the ground. Cloud dodged the boomerang, but the shaking of the ground threw him off balance, and the boomerang hit him on the return trip, dazing him momentarily.

Link threw a bomb, which exploded behind Cloud and send him flying towards Link. there was a flurry of quick slashes, and Cloud's clothing and armor were gone, leaving the soldier's muscled body naked. Cloud fired meteor mash, Link blocking easily, only for Cloud to strike while his shield was still raised up, sending Link into the air. Cloud attacked with the omni-slash, striking from every direction. Link was fast enough to block most of the hits, but the last one hit him, cutting off his underwear and leaving him naked save for his red ring.

Link landed on the ground, quickly putting on his pegasus boots. He moved fast, clashing with Cloud's sword again. This time Cloud was ready though, and putting all his strength into the slash. The shockwave of the two blades colliding sent them both flying out of the swordsmen's' hands.

Thinking fast, Link grabbed Cloud, pushing him forward aggressively. Cloud was thrown to the ground, his member, stiff from the adrenaline, standing up at attention. Link switched the pegasus boots for the iron boots, and dropped onto Cloud's stomach, the added weight pinning him down. With Cloud prone, Link leaned down, gripping Cloud's hardened cock and stroking it roughly, licking and sucking along his length before taking it into his mouth and sucking it. Cloud groaned, looking up and seeing Link's ass, as well as his stiff member and balls. Cloud leaned up, gripping Link's cock and stroking it as his licked along his balls before moving to his ass. Cloud spread Link's cheeks with his hands before plunging his tongue into Link's puckered hole, causing Link to groan around his cock.

The two warriors continued to please each other orally, Cloud's tongue licking hard and fast inside of Link's ass, Link's head bobbing steadily along Cloud's cock, his lips sealed tight around its shaft as he sucked it. Neither looked about to give in, and it was clear that they would be locked in a stalemate into one of them went further. Link's first attempt was to lower his hand to Cloud's exposed ass, pushing a finger inside. Cloud tensed immediately, but it he wasn't voluntarily trying to make it more difficult, more was the reaction the same as the normal reaction. There was something there, some fear of being touched there.

Link didn't know what it was, nor did he need to. He knew that Cloud preferred top, and that was all the info he needed. He moved his body, straddling Cloud and lining Cloud's cock up to his tight entrance. Cloud was surprised to see Link willingly putting himself on the side of submission, but figured he'd take it as a sign that he was winning. He grabbed Link's hips and yanked them down hard.

The combination of Link having lubricated Cloud's cock and Cloud having done the same to Link's ass made it easy for Cloud's rod to penetrate him, and Cloud's forceful movement nearly hilted his cock inside of Link's tight, semi-feminine ass.

Both moaned, but Link began moving first, rocking his hips against Cloud's cock and bouncing his hips as he rode him. Cloud thrust up into him, causing him to bounce even harder. Soon Cloud's entire length was hammering into him aggressively, his tip hitting Link's prostate.

Cloud had thought hitting the sensitive button would trigger Link's climax, but the warrior resisted, and the reflexive tightness around Cloud's cock made it nearly impossible for Cloud to do the same. He held out another few minutes before grunting and going over the edge, pumping cum into Link's tight ass. Link moaned, taking it all and continuing to ride Cloud's rod for a few more moments until his cock his prostate again, causing him to cum onto Cloud's stomach and chest. Link panted, getting up off of Cloud, picking up his sword and shield, and exiting the dungeon.

* * *

 **So much for aggression being the key to winning sex battle. Cloud's strength and skill, impressive though it may be, wasn't even enough to win in a Death Battle, where it would be at its most useful. In a Sex Battle, where he would have to hold back to get the enemy to submit rather than die, his skills and experience almost work against him here. His distaste with submission would naturally lead him to seek out a dominate roll on the sex, and Link's problem solving would lead him to accept it. The red ring, being nothing but a ring, has to be using magic to protect his body. Therefore, so long as he has it on, his body would be guarded against any duress it would undergo, including a super soldier pounding. Cloud just wasn't prepared to be linked to that ass. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Link.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: sword vs scissor… demon power vs life fiber… Rin vs Ryuko.**


	13. Rin vs Ryuko

**What would you do if one day you discovered that your origin was a lie? That you were, in truth, a child of your greatest enemy, of the world's greatest enemy? Would you surrender yourself to the forces of your heritage and let the world burn? Would you end yourself to spare the world from you? Well, if you're like these two, you pick door number three: use the powers of your evil parent to kick your evil parent's fucking teeth in, and look stellar while doing so. Rin, the exorcist knight and child of Satan. And Ryuko, the life fiber slaying, kamui wearing daughter of Ragyo. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Rin is a knight class, aka swordsmen, of True Cross academy. A little surprising considering his father is literally Satan. Evidently the anti-christ here decided that causing doomsday wasn't any fun, and instead dedicated himself to working with the exorcists to slay his father and end his reign of evil for good; or at least until it becomes someone else's problem.**

 **Being a child of Satan, Rin's naturally got some demonic mojo. On his own however, the most he can summon are his blue flames. These fires are more than enough to roast multiple demons at once and can burn underwater or within ice; unless its holy water, which naturally puts it out. He's undergone training to control it, but if he gets angry enough, he could end up burning entire towns to ash without even thinking about it.**

 **The bulk of his demonic powers are trapped within his sword Kurikara. While sheathed, he can't do much more than his fire trick. Once his sword is drawn though, things really start heating up, pun completely intended, as he's able to summon ten times the fire he could without his sword, even enough to completely engulf a mountain while meditating. His satan slash channels the fire through his sword for a flame based sword beam, and his satan bomb sends that energy into the ground through the sword, causing explosions in a radius around where the sword was stabbed into the ground.**

 **Rin can also access his demonic form. In this form he he's exponentially more powerful and unstable. His extremely fast regeneration makes him difficult to keep down, and his ability to telepathically link to other inhuman entities, so long as they're sentient, give him a leg up in quite a few scenarios. Not to mention his intense demonic strength.**

 **All that being said, let it not be said that Rin is flawless. As mentioned before, he's a very hell for leather fighter, running is without a strategy and often getting himself disarmed almost immediately; which is a problem because his sword is actually one of his two weak points. If it's damaged, so it he. If it's destroyed, so is he. The secondary weakness is his tail, and for this reason he often keeps it hidden. He also has basically no experience with actual sex, only with combat. But much like with Raven, it's important to remember that sometimes, having enough power really can make all the difference.**

* * *

 **Ryuko is the kamui wearing student/survivor of Honnouji Academy. From her initial mission of finding the killer of her father and avenging him, she would go on to save the world with the aid of her estranged sister by slaying their life fiber demon of a mother. Fuck this show sounds weird on paper.**

 **Being part life fiber monster (not sure if there's an actual term for that), Ryuko's natural strength, speed, and endurance is through the roof, as it her willpower. She wields a massive scissor blade, one half the Rending Scissors made by her father to kill life fibers. Not only is this scissor blade indestructible and sharper than any other man-made blade, save for her sister's, when Ryuko is in the zone, she can activate Decapitation Mode, causing the blade to double in size and real power comes from her Kamui, Senketsu. This sentient sailor uniform is made one hundred percent of life fibers, where any normal human loses control if they go above forty percent. Upon pulling the cord to her wrist and giving him blood, Senketsu shifts into her combat form.**

 **It's… well… I find it glorious, because there's few things that can pull of weaving fanservice into the plot of a show and make it into a moral lesson, and this does that. But to the outsider, unaware of the meaning behind it all; her clothes fly off and she becomes Ryuko the wonder stripper.**

 **Despite less of her body being covered, her entire body becomes extremely durably, able to take bullet punches from a bladed drill boxing glove and not even get a scratch or even really feel the attack. It boosts her unnatural strength into Herculean levels, doing the same for her speed, agility, and endurance. Senketsu's appearance in this form is commonly misinterpreted as fetish gear, which doesn't sound like it's worth mentioning, but considering she often uses this to her advantage in battle. Speaking of things specific for this style of battle, it's also worth mentioning that Ryuko does in factsexual experience. Granted that experience wasn't exactly willing and kinda fucked her mind up, but it happened nonetheless.**

 **Also Senketsu can warn Ryuko whenever something big is coming that she can't spot herself, allowing her to change strategy at a moment's notice. Senketsu also has several forms, including Senji, which covers her in spikes and gives her retractable claws, Shippu, which lets her fly at jet speed, Senji Shippu, a combination of the previous two, and mubyoshi, which negates and redirects sound based attacks. There's also Kisaragi, the ultimate form resulting from the combination of all other Goku uniforms as well as the only other Kamui, but for obvious reasons, this will not be used for the Sex Battle. Senketsu can also alter his form, such as stretching out part of himself to smash an entire battlefield.**

 **Senkesu also has his berserker form, brought on by Ryuko getting so angry that her blood is literally boiling. This makes the both of them lose control, becoming something of a monster that can only be stopped by Mako and the power of love (d'aww). Ryuko is known for her recklessness and hot blooded nature to begin with, which has gotten her into way more problems than it's gotten her out of, but there still aren't very many people left alive who can handle the tag-team of Ryuko and Senketsu.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Rin and Ryuko were sparring, both using wooden swords. They'd gotten into the habit of doing so, as neither wanted to accidentally destroy the other. "So," Rin said, "You and Mako huh?" He said, both genuinely curious and wanting to distract her.

Ryuko kept pace, blocking his strike and countering, "Yeah. We're still figuring things out you know? She's gets a little too wild." "And in other news: water continues to be wet." Rin snickers, getting wooden sword to the side. "I'm serious. We've, you know, 'done things' a few times, but she wants to keep trying new stuff. I get why, but I'm not sure I want to bring someone else into bed, but she keeps asking. I wouldn't honestly be against it, I just.. ugh." She grumbled, disliking her inability to put her thoughts into words. Rin understood what she was trying to say though, and the gears in Rin's brain started to spin, "Well how about this, I could help you get a little more okay with doing things with other people in a way you're more used to, and we could even make things more interesting with a bet."

Rin explained how sex battles work to Ryuko, her face growing more and more red the more he spoke, "If you win, I'll convince Mako to calm down about getting kinky in bed. If I win," He smirked, Ryuko understanding what he meant; that he would be the one to join them in bed.

"Alright, deal." Ryuko said. 'Are you sure this is wise?' Senketsu asked. 'Sure I'm sure. This'll be easy.' Ryuko said. Both already had their actual weapons on them, but just hadn't been using them. Now they both took up stances for an actual battle.

 **Begin!**

The two rushed at each other with hand-to-hand, Rin taking the lead first, pushing Ryuko back, his strength matching hers. Ryuko grit her teeth, trying to go on the offensive and failing, until she began listening to Senketsu. 'Dodge left. Block high right. Strike forward now.' Following his instructions, Ryuko started to push back, managing to pull Rin's shirt off, earning her the advantage. He smirked, throwing a bright blue fireball. Ryuko, not expecting the fire, was knocked back by it. "What the hell was that!?" She questioned.

"What? We said we'd get serious with this fight. You can forfeit now if you can't take the heat~" Rin said, grinning. Ryuko grit her teeth, drawing her scissor blade, "Alright, let's get serious then."

Ryuko rushed forward. Rin's fire blocked the scissor slash, but that left him open to be hit directly by Senketsu, knocking Rin back. Rin jumped back to his feet, smirking as he draw his own sword, the fire surrounding him glowing brighter, "Alright, now it's a fight."

Ryuko hadn't been prepared for how much faster Rin would be with his sword drawn. She couldn't keep up with his movements, and got hit several times. She couldn't tell if she was being cut or burned, but it wasn't getting damaging Senketsu much, if at all. Still, she couldn't keep up.

"Sorry, hate to do this to ya." Ryuko said, pulling the cord and activating Senketsu. Rin got hit before he could guard and was knocked on his ass, not because Ryuko was faster, but because he was busy drooling over the outfit change. He had heard that she looked skimpy in it, but he hadn't been expecting this.

He gathered his wits quickly enough though, blocking a slash from the scissor blade meant to cut his pants off. He smirked as he looked her over, their blades clashing. There wasn't any way he'd be able to undress Ryuko while she was wearing that, Ryuko herself couldn't get it off in that state, but the fact was, he wouldn't need to. There was enough showing that he was pretty sure he could get her off regardless, but he would need to work fast.

Rin jumped back, stabbing his sword into the ground. Ryuko walked over, assuming it was a sign of forfeit, then got blasted to the ground as the satan bomb blasted her several times. Rin rushed over to where she had landed on her back, grabbing the straps that normally covered Ryuko's nipples and moving them behind her back, exposing her chest completely and binding her arms behind her.

Ryuko tried to kick him off of her, but the fire made it impossible. Rin lowered his head to her chest and began playing with her breasts, massaging them, teasing her nipples, and sucking on them.

Ryuko groaned, squirming to try and escape and biting her lip when Rin began grinding her palm against her poorly covered crotch. Thankfully she found a solution before he pushed his fingers passed the fabric, shifting into Senji mode.

The spikes caused Rin to jump away, giving Ryuko time to focus and get herself untied before shifting into Senji Shippu and flying at him. Rin deflected her with the Satan slash, sending her into the air. By the time she managed to correct herself and turn back, a mountain of fire was riding up towards her, making her need to fly up higher to avoid it. 'I believe I've figured out his weakest point.' Senketsu said, 'Every time he moves, he does so to keep his tail hidden. If you can get him naked, his tail will be his downfall.' Ryuko nodded, "And I know just what to do for that."

Rin, she saw, had jumped up at her from the ground, sword drawn and bursting with blue flames. Ryuko held out her scissor blade, extending it into decapitation mode and flying down at him. Rin's sword being quite breakable, and linked directly to himself, he was forced to abort the attack at the last moment, allowing the rending scissors to cut through and leave his clothes in tatters. Ryuko grabbed him and flew back down to the ground, landing on top of him with a firm grip on his tail.

Rin grit his teeth as she moved aside the fabric and lined him member up to her slit, letting her hips drop down hard onto him. Rin groaned as Ryuko began riding him, her legs locked underneath his waist and her hand stroking his sensitive tail roughly, making it impossible for Rin to move or resist the urge to cum, which came faster than he was willing to admit; he couldn't help it, she had him by the tail.

Ryuko promised not to tell anyone, so long as he promised not to tell anyone that she kept going for a few solid minutes after she won. After that, she stood up panting, having already made her decision about what to do with him and Mako. "Our house. Eight PM." She said before walking off, leaving Rin to wonder how much of a loss it had really been.

* * *

 ***Sniff* That, that was beautiful. Both Rin and Ryuko are incredibly powerful, but Ryuko's strength and speed match and surpass Rin's, her determination outclasses his, and her experience between the sheets, little though it may be, it better than Rin's complete deficiency. I don't have a pun for this one, but the winner of this Sex Battle, is Ryuko.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: cat vs cat (sorta)... DC vs Marvel... Cat Woman vs Black Cat.**


	14. Cat Woman vs Black Cat

**We've already covered the popular character type of the magical cat girl here on Sex Battle, but today, by popular demand, we're looking at two human females that have simply adapted the likenesses of cats for their own personal usage. Cat Woman, the true cat burglar. And Black Cat, thief turned detective. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearances, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Though her true name is Selina, she's gone by the name Cat Woman and is known by far more as the notorious cat burglar. A little good, a little bad, whatever she wants to be really, so you'd better hope she doesn't want something that you're in the way of.**

 **As you'd expect, she's a master acrobat with extremely trained stealth and thievery skills. She's also trained in quite a few martial arts skills, such as boxing, capoeria, jujitsu, dragon style kung fu, and hapkido.**

 **She's got incredible strength, at the perfect peak of human capability. She also has a strange cat empathy ability letting her not quite communicate with cats, but instead sense their emotions and call them to her, like a bodily version of Batman's bat transponder.**

 **Finally, her catsuit. There have been quite a few versions of this suit across different continuities, but generally it shows off her body just enough that its seduction factor could be used in combat, distracting her enemies with her body and destroying them with it as well. The suit is resistant to water, fire, and ice, and has built in cat claws for up close attacks. But when she wants to attack a bit farther away, or just intimidate her enemies by making them think she's a dominatrix, she takes out her highly durable whip.**

 **She's quite a force to be reckoned, having been seen frequently out stealthing Batman and keeping up with the same kind of thugs as him as well. She can get over confident though, and a clever enemy can easily turn her temper against her. Even still, if Cat Woman draws her whip at you, you better be HOPING she means to use it for sex, as the alternative is much, much worse.**

* * *

 **Felicia was originally a thief, much like Cat Woman. At some point however, she went from committing crimes to solving them, and going on the occasional epic adventure in her spare time under the new name of Black Cat.**

 **She's extremely athletic, a master thief and crobat, and has a wide varied set of martial artist skills. Her strength, speed, agility, and reflexes are all far beyond that of normal humans, but that is not her greatest strength.**

 **Her most useful power is her probability field manipulation, the power which got her the name of 'black cat', as she seems to generate bad luck for her enemies by changing probability of events around them. She tried suppressing this power more than once, as it causes bad luck for close friends and family as well and she has trouble actually turning it off, but still comes in handy in a battle.**

 **And to go along with the bad luck charm moniker, she chose the suit of a black cat, hence the name, equipt with retractable cat claws, equilibrium maintaining earrings to make sure she can focus no matter what angle she's being thrown or falling at, and electromagnetic contact lenses that grant her increased sight.**

 **As great as many of her powers are, she can still be defeated, either by taking her out quickly so her probability field doesn't have much time to actually affect them, or by turning her emotions and fears, usually about the field itself, against her. But if she can keep a level head, there are very few people who can stand up to probability turning against them.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Cat Woman crawled her way up onto the rooftop after another successful heist. She'd been on a roll for the past month. She was just about to get away scott free from yet another when, upon reaching the roof of the building, she was confronted by another woman, Black Cat.

"Took awhile to find you, you're a pretty good thief. Not as good as I used to be, but still." Black Cat said, "come quietly, I don't wanna have to hurt such a pretty face." Cat Woman smirked, taking out her whip and cracking it against the ground, "Funny, I love hurting pretty faces like yours~"

 **Begin!**

Black Cat rushed forward, dodging a whip lash and kicking Cat Woman in the stomach. She was pushed back, barely grabbing the edge of the roof and flipping back. Her legs locked around Black Cat and forced her to the ground.

"You're pretty good on your feet," Cat Woman admitted, "But I always land on mine~" She raised her whip to strike Black Cat's face. In retaliation, Black Cat forced Cat Woman off of her, throwing her to the side.

Cat Woman landed gracefully and sent her whip at Black Cat. it wrapped around her leg, and Cat Woman yanked her towards her. Cat Woman had been aiming to slash at Black Cat's uniform, but Black Cat's equilibrium earrings had let her remain focused as she was reeled in, and she countered with her own claws.

Cat woman scoffed as Black Cat got to her feet, "Well, it looks like you're really just a copycat." She taunted, Black Cat rolling her eyes and running at Cat Woman. Cat Woman lashed out with her whip again, but this time Black Cat managed to catch it, pulling it from her opponent's hands and throwing it aside.

Cat Woman glared, pouncing at Black Cat. Their claws clashed, and they began brawl against each other. Black Cat hit harder and faster, but Cat Woman's superior martial arts training paid off, and she managed to strike Black Cat in the side. She raked her claws across Black Cat's suit, cutting into it.

By the time Black Cat recovered and backed up, the entire top half of her suit had been torn to shreds. Black Cat dodged another slash from Cat Woman and decided to up and remove the whole suit; as it would be a hindrance to her in tatters.

Cat Woman licked her lips, "What, are we on a date now? I'm flattered~" getting annoyed by the cat burglar's antics, Black Cat decided to play her little game and beat her at it. She still had on her cat claw gloves, and so rushed forward fast, striking Cat Woman before she could counter.

Cat Woman hadn't been too worried; flimsy as her outfit seemed, it was remarkably durable. But to her misfortune, Black Cat managed to find and strike one of the very few flaws in the suit, causing the whole thing to fall to pieces in just three quick strikes, leaving both of them in nought but their bra and panties.

"Looks like bad luck." Black Cat taunted, pouncing on Cat Woman. Their claws locked, and Cat Woman threw Black Cat to the ground, pinning her there and locking her legs around her waist to prevent her from escaping while she cut her remaining clothes off, leaving Black Cat naked.

"Such a pretty kitty~" Cat Woman purred, dragging her claws along the outside of Black Cat's skin, just barely avoiding cutting into her. Black Cat shuddered at this, making Cat Woman grin, "Someone's excited huh~?"

Wanting to play with her new cat toy, Cat Woman lowered her head, biting down and sucking on Black Cat's neck as her hand moved down between her legs. She began grinding her palm against Black Cat's pussy as she sucked her neck, making Black Cat moan involuntarily. "St-stop!" She demanded, Cat Woman responding by moving her mouth to her left nipple, sucking on it hard and tugging it with her teeth, making Black Cat let out an undignified groan.

In a last ditch effort to win, Black Cat flipped them over, slashing hard across Cat Woman's body to free her off her bra and panties, leaving her just as naked as Black Cat. Cat Woman slapped her across the face, then grunted as Black Cat began to finger her, her claws able to retract.

Cat Woman couldn't use her fingers without up and removing her clawed gloves, as she didn't want to mutilate the woman. She had to change their position and fast. She disentangled her legs from Black Cat and kicked her back onto her back. She then quickly, opened her legs and forced her tongue as deep into Black Cat's pussy, already slick from the earlier teasing, as she could.

Black Cat groaned, shifting over and burying her own tongue into Cat Woman's pussy as well, forming a sixty-nine. Black Cat was nowhere near as used to this as Cat Woman, and under ordinary circumstances would have been able to make the other woman cum easily, but for some reason she couldn't discern, her skill was off. Her tongue didn't seem to be cooperating with her, and she couldn't seem to find Black Cat's more sensitive spots. She's practically been reduced to the skill of a nervous virgin.

Black Cat meanwhile, was not negatively affected by the probability field, and simply used what little skill she did have to stir Cat Woman's pussy until the thief reached her limit, crying out and cumming hard enough to pass out.

When Cat Woman woke up, she was completely bound, and still naked, with Black Cat standing over her. "You'll be transported here shortly, but in the meantime, I might be able to see about reducing your sentence if you finish what you started." She said, mounting Cat Woman's face.

* * *

 **Damn pussy cat! It's true that Cat Woman felt the advantage both in sexual experience and martial arts, but Black Cat edged out in too many other areas. Her gadgets let her counter environmental hazards, her claws counter Cat Woman's and are even better for sex battles by being retractable, and her probability field ruins basically anything that Cat Woman could have done. If she was going to win, it had to be fast.**

 **And a fast victory wouldn't work here. When Cat Woman wants to win fast, she does so with intimidating; her whip and her reputation, sticking to the shadows and striking hard. But if your opponent isn't afraid by her rep, like a detective/adventurer, and has seen enough to not be frightened by the sight of a cat themed dominatrix, not to mention has lenses that give her night vision and is stronger and faster, then Cat Woman's strategy is basically null. It's the same reason she doesn't often win against Batman, but much sexier.**

 **I guess the cat just had her tongue on this one, or perhaps the other way around. The winner of this sex battle is Black Cat.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a yaoi battle of magic vs magic… buko vs monster boy… Dark Elf vs Dark Elf.**


	15. Dark Elf vs Dark Elf

**Elves are a staple of the fantasy genre. Whether it be the friendly gift wrapping elves of the north pole, the wise nature loving archer elves of the forest, or the ravenous, mischievous, domineering dark elves we're dealing with today. Like the dark elf of buko, and the dark elf of the monster boys. My name is Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Buko is the term for a male creature that run wild in the world with different elemental abilities, craving sex from humans to avoid going feral, and occasionally becoming just as vicious as if they were feral anyway. Basically the male equivalent to pokegirls.**

 **One such buko is the dark elf, the mystical S &M buko. This poison/magic type buko results from giving an Elf a dark stone. They're amazing tacticians and hunters, and are highly dominant by their nature. They have a plethora of enhancements, such as immunity to age, resistance and proficiency with poison and magic, increased speed, agility, and reflexes, night vision, and of course, intuitive knowledge of bondage techniques.**

 **Like any buko, they have a variety of attacks, so I'll be limiting it to just the most common Dark Elf abilities for simplicity and fairness. These include the passive ability of levitation, the combat oriented abilities of glare, needle shot, vine whip, shield, and powerbolt, and the sex oriented abilities of spank, vine bondage, wall clench (which focuses all power on making the buko as tight as physically possible), grass cock (which forms a secondary cock identical to the first out of grass), and erotic kiss (which uses a mixture of lust toxin and magic to try and force seduction on the target through a kiss).**

 **This being said, the dark elf buko does have a few downsides. They're weak to steel and electricity, easily disoriented by bright lights, and for as dominant as they are, especially with other, more pure elves, they are highly masochistic, and can lose sight of being dominant if enticed by pain. But when a Dark Elf takes charge, they're one of the best sex battlers in the forest.**

* * *

 **The world of the Monster Boy Encyclopedia, being to the monster girl encyclopedia what buko is to pokegirls, is full of sex hungry monster boys who seek out humans to capture. For the dark elf however, not only do they find and rape either a male or female depending on their preference, but they keep them as their lover, breaking their will to make them their submissive spouse.**

 **Young dark elves are trained in the ways of sex from a young age by their parents so they can one day go out and capture their own lover. Their a member of the elf/incubus group, and are highly aggressive and lustful by nature.**

 **Those that don't simply go around naked choose to wear little else than wear tight black leather that makes their body look more erotic than if they were completely naked. In addition to their limited incubi and nature based magic, they are also equipped with a power whip lined with both forms of magic to make it even stronger, resistant to fire and some forms of magic.**

 **Their magic allows short range teleportation as well as a constant aura from them that allows them to more easily break their target. They can summon plant guards and speak with the plants to get a handle on their environment and approaching threats, and fire bolts of nature and demonic energy.**

 **Even with all these perks, they to have flaws. Steel burns them if it touches their skin, and the presence of fire weakens their nature powers. Their magic is vastly outclassed by many other monster boys, and they can easily become impatient. Even with their flaws, they're still the primary reason that most adventures wear steel lined underwear when travelling through or near the forest.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

A buko tamer was walking along through the forest. He'd gotten legendarily lost and had no idea where he was. He had no idea he was passing through a monster boy inhabited forest, nor did he know that he was being stalked by a MB Dark Elf.

Eventually, night started to fall, and the dark elf made his move. He stepped out from the taller grass, licking his lips. He cracked his whip to get the human's attention, making him turn. His jaw dropped at the sight of the monster boy, dark skinned, lithe, and near naked save for a tight black leather garment that did nothing to conceal the creature's bulge. It looked like a dark elf, but to be sure, the tamer scanned it with his bukodex.

Upon seeing that it wasn't a registered buko at all, the tamer got excited to catch a new, rare buko, and sent out the only other buko he happened to have on hand; his dark elf. The monster boy was startled by the sudden appearance of the slightly shorter buko, who grinning in anticipation of sex combat.

 **Begin!**

The buko opened with power bolt, which the monster boy dodged before firing and energy bolt of his own, following up by lashing out with his whip. The buko used shield to block both attacks, summoning vine whip and lashing at the monster boy, who grunted in pain and lashed out hard enough to cut through all the vines.

He rushed forward, striking with his whip, only for the buko to avoid with levitation. He used glare to freeze the monster boy in his tracks before firing needleshot. The first two shots hit, but then the monster boy summoned his plant guard to block the rest.

The buko smirked at this, summoning his vines inside of the plant guard and striking at the monster boy several times from various angles before using vine bondage to bind the monster boy's arms and legs, throwing his whip to the side.

The vines pulled off his black leather bottoms, leaving him naked as the buko undressed completely as well. He manipulated the vines to tease the monster boy's nipples and begin pushing at his ass, before forcing their way inside roughly.

The monster boy whimpered, writhing in the vines. He concentrated, communicating with the vines and demanding them to leave him be. For a moment, the two dark elves were locked in a battle of will over the vines, which held still during it, as though waiting to see who won.

It was the monster boy, whose mind was far more dominant, that won out, and the vines retracted into the ground. He got to his feet quickly, grabbing his whip and teleporting behind the buko, lashing at his back.

The buko shuddered, a jolt of pleasure accompanying the pain as his back was struck. Seeing this, the monster boy grinned, striking again, only for it to be blocked this time by shield. The buko turned around and pounced on the monster boy, smashing his lips against the monster boy's with erotic kiss as he tackled him to the ground.

The monster boy's cock throbbed as the kiss affected him, spiking his already increased lust even further. The buko stood up, lifting the monster boy up with him with his cock lined up to his ass, the monster boy whimpered when he felt two cocks lined up to his ass, the buko's normal one, and a grass cock.

Both cocks were pushed into him as the buko thrust up hard. The monster boy yelped as both cocks penetrated his tight hole, stretching it as he bounced on the buko's cocks. The buko grit his teeth, focusing so as not to cum while he fucked the monster boy. He moved one hand down to the monster boy's ass, groping it for a moment before using spank and smacking it hard.

It was a domination move, used to weaken the willpower of an enemy and make them desire to submit to the user. It had quite the opposite effect on the monster boy however, instead reminding him of who and what he was. He was a dark elf. He did not submit. He did not get punished, he punished others.

The monster boy teleported before the buko, tripping him up and knocking him onto his stomach. The monster boy raised his whip and began laying into the buko's back and ass, marking them aggressively and making the partly submissive buko squirm and moan in delight at each strike.

The monster boy dropped down on top of the buko, thrusting his cock into his tight, eager ass hard. The buko cried out, putting any energy he had left into using wall clench. The monster boy grit his teeth, hammering his cock harder into the buko as his ass squeezed tighter around his cock.

It was a battle of attrition, and after several moments, the monster boy won out. The buko dark elf cried out in pleasure as he came, his cum spraying on the grass below his body. The monster boy dark elf stood up, his member throbbing with the desire to cum as he went over, binding the tamer in vines as well as the dark elf. He would keep both of them he decided.

* * *

 **And that's why the dark version is usually better. This was one of the hardest calls for sex battle so far, going back and forth on who would win even while writing it. The monster boy dark elf just doesn't have as many exploitable weaknesses as the buko dark elf does.**

 **The masochism is a bit damning in a sex battle against the literal maledom monster boy who generates a dominance aura. Both were weak to steel, but since neither of them used steel in any way, it was a moot point, and since the buko dark elf doesn't have any fire elemental attacks, and his strongest attacks were magic focused, something a monster boy dark elf is specifically designed to withstand, it was only a matter of time until the more aggressive dark elf won.**

 **I doubt he really minds losing though, and he's probably looking forward to whatever punishment he's given. The winner of this sex battle, is the monster boy dark elf.**

* * *

 **Next time on sex battle: another straight battle… two of the sexiest combatants ever on death battle… Dante vs Bayonetta.**


	16. Dante vs Bayonetta

**It's one thing to get a job done. It's another to get that job done right. And it's a whole other thing to get that job done right, and look good while doing it. But that's the stock and trait of today's Sex Battlers. Dante, the demon hunter of Devil May Cry. and Bayonetta, the world saving, god killing witch. Because both of these characters carry with them mini-arsenals of weapons that have zero sex battle application, today they'll both be limited only their physical, non weapon powers. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Dante is the demon killer of demonic heritage running the business of Devil May Cry, known for shaking off mortal wounds like nothing. He's like a less anime version of Rin from Blue Exorcist; or possibly a more anime version.**

 **His powers consist of teleportation, super strength, speed, agility, and durability, as well as insanely quick healing; all courtesy of his demonic bloodline and years on on the job training from killing demons.**

 **Dante also has his styles, special abilities obtained from killing certain demons. He has doppelganger style for duplicating himself, royal guard style for assume the form of a powerful dreadnought, and quicksilver style for slowing down time.**

 **The most powerful ability in Dante's repertoire however has to be the Devil Trigger. Using it taps into Dante's demonic DNA and increases the power of all his other abilities by an insane margin, even granting him the power to fly.**

 **His weaknesses come in short sightedness and overconfidence. He tends to overestimate threats or even not see them as threats at all when they quite clearly are, even by his standards. But when he clears his head and gets to work, there are few demons in this world who dare cross his path.**

* * *

 **To prevent war/save the planet, the young witch named Cereza, child of a lumin sage and umbra witch, was sealed away in a hyper sleep for generations. Upon waking up, she took the name Bayonetta, and set to the task of stopping the world from ending.**

 **Standing seven feet tall with super speed, strength, agility, durability and reflexes, her bodily powers would be overwhelming even without her magic, which allow for the use of witch time, which slows down time, witch walk, which allows her to walk on walls, and the beast within, turning her into animals to increase her speed, evasion, and give her the power of flight.**

 **On top of that she can use the wicked weaves. This allows her to use her hair not only as her clothing, but for spellcasting. It allows her to use her hair in the form of tendrils for direct attacks, or summon literal bondage gear for attacks, as well as open portals for the massive demon of Madama Butterfly to punch and kick through.**

 **And her final attack of the Umbron Climax allows her to summon Madama Butterfly in her full, unrestrained form to attack with enough force to prevent a meteor from hitting the planet.**

 **She may be human, fully affected by normal bodily damage with no special immunities or healing factors, but whether she's human or not, it is most certainly unwise to fuck with a witch.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Dante was thrown into the arena/judgement hall as Bayonetta walked into it, glaring at the sight of the man who had killed her. It had taken a lot of convincing, and demon killing, for her to get a chance like this. If she could overcome the one who slew her in a gladiatorial challenge of her choice, she'd be allowed to leave the land of the dead and return to life, with her killer taking her place.

Dante only vaguely understood this, having been teleported into the world of the dead after Bayonetta started the challenge. Overseeing them was a great red spirit who oversaw such challenges, usually betting against whoever was dead. "What challenge have you chosen?" It requested.

"Sex battle." Bayonetta replied, catching Dante off guard. "If you insist, but showing up for a date instead of trying to kill me when I was looking for the Left Eye might have worked better." Dante said with a smirk.

 **Begin!**

Bayonetta ran at Dante, her hair uncoiling from her body in several places to wrap around him, pulling his clothing off and throwing him to the ground. "Woah, easy girl." Dante said, teleporting behind Bayonetta and reaching around her body to grab her breasts.

Bayonetta dropped down low, avoiding the grab and kicking Dante's legs out from under him. She bound him arms and legs in her hair, leaving her naked as she straddled him, grinding against him to get him fully stiff.

It didn't take long for Dante to be fully stiff with the sight of Bayonetta naked on top of him, but he didn't take too kindly to being bound. He teleported again, this time further away from her so as not to be immediately dropped.

When she turned and sent her hair at him in tendrils to grab him, he entered royal guard style, grabbing her hair and reeling her in by it. Danter turned Bayonetta around, roughly groping her large soft tits. She groaned softly, but didn't let herself get taken in, using the wicket weaves to summon a punch from Madama Butterfly to knock Dante away from her.

He got up, only slightly dazed rather than dead, like most people would have been. He looked around for her just in time to see her using witch time before he could counter it. He was grabbed by her hair again, this time bound by a summoned bondage chains. Bayonetta got to her knees in front of him, taking his stiff cock between her breasts, squeezing them around his shaft and beginning to stroke him with them.

Even in the slowed down time, Dante reflexively thrust between Bayonetta's breasts, enjoying the pleasure of her tits rubbing him. She wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking on it to please him even more.

Eventually Dante's head caught up with the rest of him and he just barely managed to activate quicksilver style to counter Bayonetta's witch time. He pulled free of Bayonetta's bindings and grabbed her, lifting her up his arms holding her legs apart and his member lined up to her pussy, "Thanks for lubing me up, it'll make things easier~" He taunted, jerking his hips up to penetrate her.

Bayonetta moaned at the feeling of Dante's member thrusting into her. She resisted the urge to buck her hips against him to push his cock deeper inside of her pussy as she struggled against him. Her legs overpowered his arms, and she knocked him to the ground, holding him down as she rode him hard, wearing down his stamina.

Dante grit his teeth, activating doppelganger style and summoning a clone of himself behind Bayonetta. The clone lined up to her ass, thrusting into her hard as he reached around massaged her tits with one hand and gave her ass a hard smack with the other.

Bayonetta cried out as she was roughly double teamed by Dante and his duplicate. She pushed Dante's clone off of her and she got up from Dante, throwing him into his clone. She wouldn't be able to deal with both of them at once.

She summoned Madama Butterfly in her full form. She smacked Dante's clone out of the arena and pinned Dante from his torso up with her foot, focusing all her strength on keeping him down as Bayonetta began riding him again, more desperately now as she wanted to finish him off before he freed himself again.

No such luck. Dante entered the Devil Trigger and forced Madama Butterfly off of him flipping Bayonetta onto her back and fucking her harder. Bayonetta locked her long legs around his body, biting down on his neck and moving her hips in rhythm with his.

They both put all their strength into every movement, gradually chipping at each other's stamina as the pleasure built up in both of them. After several minutes of this of real time, which was much, much longer for the two of them from the two separate time altering powers in effect, Dante came, unloading into Bayonetta moments before she would have cum.

Witch time and quicksilver faded as Dante was bound in chains, taking Bayonetta's place in the world of the dead as Bayonetta left and returned to the living world as casually as if she were returning from vacation, intending to call up Jeanne. The sex battle had left her a bit pent up, and she was betting Jeanne could fix that.

* * *

 **Show of hands, who thinks Bayonetta's sexy in spite of the hair thing? Actually, the hair thing is part of the reason why she won. Even without her arsenal, she's still covered in a combination of armor, summoning material, and hentai tentacles. We already know that her strength tops Dante's. And to top it all off, while Dante is definitely no stranger to sex, Bayonetta actually weaponizes it, using it as her own. Dante just didn't have a lot he could do to end a sex battle with her. But at least he got one hell of a ride down. The winner of this Sex Battle is Bayonetta.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: time vs space… pilot vs law officer… Tracer vs Patricia Wagon.**


	17. Tracer vs Patricia Wagon

**Time and space, two of the three properties (the third being matter) that allow our universe to exist in the form that it currently does. They're also the powers held respectively by our two combatants today. Tracer, the Overwatch equivalent to the Scout. And Patricia Wagon, the cybernetic law enforcer of Planet Land. my name is Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Lena Oxton was a pilot for the elite group of world defenders known as Overwatch. She was nearly taken out of commission when she attempted to pilot a teleporting fighter jet that blasted her outside of time thankfully the gorilla scientist Winston created the chronal accelerated to keep Tracer locked in the present.**

 **She won't be getting in a plane for our match up today, so her only weapons will be here pulse pistols, a weapon with only slightly less accuracy than a damn flintlock pistol, but that makes up for it by firing faster than most other guns. She also has her pulse bomb, a charge grenade that reduces enemies to dust.**

 **In addition the chronal accelerator allows for two time manipulation powers. The first is her blink power, which allows her to jump herself forward in time, though it appears as little more than a blur to an outside observer. The second is her recall ability, returning her physical state and spacial position to where they were up to fifteen seconds before.**

 **She's something of a glass cannon, trying to get in, do damage, and get out as fast as possible. She also has something of a weakness in that using any of her weapons or abilities too frequently will result in her abilities and weapons all giving out at the same time, leaving her completely helpless until the chronal accelerator has charged back up again.**

 **We know that she prefers the ladies over men and thus has at least some experience between the sheets, and thankfully for me it isn't with Widowmaker (I'll never understand how or why that ship is so popular).**

* * *

 **Patricia Wagon is a cybernetic law enforcement officer in a metallic outfit covering perhaps a third of her body as she quests to gather up the bikini wearing Hooligan sisters and return them to their bizarrely sexy prison; or possibly to keep them as her own personal harem who knows.**

 **For the job she carries with her what they call a pellet gun; though the blasts this thing lets out punch through metal robots and detonate explosive enemies in ways that pellets really can't; not to mention the limitless range they fire with. She also carries with her a water gun that fires blasts of liquid strong enough to quelch massive infernos in single shots or blast enemies away from her.**

 **Her most powerful equipment however is her outfit. The uniform, skimpy though it may be, has something of a trick to it. When she takes damage, it teleports her back to a predetermined location, healed, some ways away. Like a spatially focused version of Tracer's recall power. Her gloves hold a similar power, teleporting a target to a cell when she touches them.**

 **And her helmet and siren is by far her most impressive item. Whenever it flashes, it allows her to alter the spatial/dimensional properties of the world around her, phasing walls and platforms into and out of reality at will to block, dodge, maneuver and even attack by trapping other enemies inside of walls. She can summon items to alter gravity and launch herself and others across the world.**

 **She may not have the greatest stamina, only able to take a few hits before destabilizing completely, but she's able to maintain her balance and equilibrium no matter how she's standing, falling, or platforming, and no matter what plate of reality she's doing it in.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

The Hooligan Sisters, freshly escaped, were running away from Patricia Wagon. They'd landed on the first random planet they had found, and taken off running fast. As they did so, they ran into a woman in a strange jumpsuit with a bizarre device attached to her stomach. She looked attractive, and questioned what the sisters were doing.

"Oh it's horrible!" One of them said, "A terrible woman is trying to lock us up! We were stronger than her of course, but it seems that sex is the only thing that can truly defeat her, and being as innocent as we are, we were no match!" They doubted that whoever this chick was would be able to last more than an hour with Patricia, whether it was in combat or sex, but if they could trick her into sex with Patricia, they'd be able to distract the law officer that much longer while they searched for a way off the planet.

Tracer nodded, seeing another figure approaching. "Go, I'll see what I can do about stopping her." "Oh thank you!" 'Sucker.' The Hooligan Sisters ran off, leaving Tracer face to face with Patricia Wagon. "Sorry luv, not letting you corrupt those girls any more than you already have." She said, drawing her pistols. Patricia didn't understand what she meant, but could assume that Tracer had had a run in with the sisters, and would know where they were.

 **Begin!**

Tracer began to fire rapidly from her pistols, Patricia returning fire with her own gun. Tracer let out more attacks, but the energy bolts Patricia fired blocked them all and kept going. Cursing to herself, Tracer jumped into the air to avoid them, blinking higher up to avoid the shots fired at her next. She fired down at Patricia, who's helmet glowed, summoning a formerly invisible block above her head, blocking the shots.

Tracer landed on the box, confused by it. Before she could figure out what it was, she was blasted by Patricia, leaving the lower half of her uniform gone. Blushing at being naked from the waist down, Tracer blinked again and appeared behind Patricia too fast for her to counter. She fired, hitting Patricia in the back. She cried out, then seemed to vanish, reappearing a few feet away, completely fine.

Patricia pulled out her watergun, blasting water at Tracer, who was knocked back, her remaining clothing now see-through. Glaring, Tracer rushed over at Patricia again, only for her siren helmet to flash again, reversing gravity and sending them both flying into the air. Patricia landed safely on/underneath a platform, and Tracer blinked to the same one, holding onto it.

Patricia aimed down to blast her off, but shots from Tracer's pistols send Patricia's watergun off the platform and spiraling into the sky from the reversed gravity. Another blink had Tracer on the same platform as Patricia. The two began to brawl, but it was cut short by a direct attack from Patricia's blaster, sending Tracer off the platform and into the sky.

Using her recall, Tracer reappeared on the platform, throwing a pulse bomb onto it before jumping off again. It blasted Patricia back, her uniform completely gone; leaving her naked and caught up in her own reversed gravity. Tracer had planned this, as now Patricia had no other choice but to return gravity to normal, sending them back to the ground.

Once they were back on the ground however, Patricia's helmet glowed again, and she was launched at Tracer suddenly, causing her to tackle her to the ground. She pulled what was left of her uniform off of her, biting her lip at the sight of Tracer's naked body. She pinned Tracer beneath her, their legs interlocking as she began to grind her pussy against Tracer's. Tracer groaned, bucking her hips back against Patricia's.

Both women moaned as they tribbed, getting wetter as the pleasure grew in them more and more. They were both getting closer, but Tracer was reaching her limit faster. To avoid cumming, Tracer recalled again. Once she had, leaving Patricia to stumble to the ground, she blinked several times to get back over to Patricia. By the time she did, she'd overrun her accelerator and needed a recharge, but if she could finish Patricia off now, that didn't matter.

She held Patricia down, burying her tongue in her pussy. Patricia moaned at this, enjoying how her tongue felt, but not enough to lose her focus. Her helmet glowed again, and Tracer found herself trapped inside of the boxes. She tried to squirm free, but the thing didn't budge. She was completely trapped, and with her ass and pussy exposed on the other end no less.

Patricia got up and sauntered over to the other side of the box. She admired Tracer's ass, bringing her hand down on it hard. Tracer yelped, and she repeated the motion several times until Tracer's ass was left bright red. Patricia lowered onto her knees and forced her tongue into Tracer's pussy, her fingers poking and prodding her ass before pushing inside it as well.

Tracer moaned louder, squirming more against the box and cumming in a matter of minutes. Patricia's helmet glowed as she stood, freeing Tracer from the box. Patricia gave Tracer's ass one last smack, her gloves sending her to a cell. She'd pay her another visit later on, after she tracked down the Hooligan sisters.

* * *

 **Guess she'll be under watch now.**

 **This one was a difficult call to make. Several times I thought Tracer would come out on top, and no not just because of her wonderful ass.**

 **Her recall ability tends to ruin an opponent's element of surprise, but the fact that only Patricia can see where the platforms are and what they do, and her ability to change them instantaneously, which is far faster than the speed of Tracer's blink or recall, gave her the edge.**

 **Not to mention that Patricia's spatial recall gave her the same advantage as Tracer's time focused version. Patricia just has too much control over the field, and too much experience dealing with sexy criminals, for Tracer to keep up with, and now she's really in the patty wagon. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Patricia Wagon.**

* * *

 **Next time of Sex Battle: a yaoi robot battle… the blue bomber vs the star of the underground… Megaman vs Mettaton.**


	18. Rock vs Mettaton

**The whole world has found robots sexy since Japan began communicating its popular culture to other countries, and today we're looking at two robots that blur the line between man and machine. Rock, the Mega Man. And Mettaton, Dr. Alphys' greatest invention.**

 **For this battle, we'll have to assume that both bots were built anatomically correct, which isn't a terribly difficult thing to believe. We'll also be leaving out Mettaton's base form and Mettaton Neo, focusing solely on Mettaton EX; as the base form is only capable of sex in the imagination of the truly determined, and we have no adequate gage of Mettaton Neo's power.**

 **I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Rock and his brother Roll (ah, I see what you did there) were created as the children of Dr. Light. When Dr. Light's old partner turned foe Dr. Wily began trying to take over the world, Dr. Light gave Megaman the upgrade that turned him into Mega Man.**

 **The name came from his primary weapon, the Mega Buster. It's a short ranged blaster with enough force to blast through a brick wall. It can be charged up further to increase the power more. Furthermore he can change both hands into Mega busters for twice the power.**

 **His Varied Weapons System, a device created by Dr. Light to allow Rock to copy the powers of other robots either by defeating them or even just by touching them long enough, has allowed him to gather a wide assortment of weapons over the years. He can stop time, have super strength with the super arm, fire magnet missiles, mini-black holes, atomic fire, ice, lightning blasts, robotic hornets, metallic spinning blades, crash bombs, bubble bombs, the mirror buster, hard knuckle, and the quick boomerang. Fuck that's a lot of weapons.**

 **He's a strategic thinker, using enemy weaknesses and switching abilities at a moment's notice if need be. His experience in bed is highly limited, but his knowledge of it isn't thanks to online research. Not much, but far better than nothing, and as underwhelming as it sounds, remember that this is a robotic person we're talking about, to whom research is actually quite useful.**

 **Among his other weaknesses are the fact that his varied weapons are limited in ammunition and using his more powerful weapons, like the double Mega buster, could overheat if used too excessively, but in spite of these weaknesses, doesn't, if not hundreds, if not thousands of robots are now nothing but piles of scrap.**

* * *

 **Mettaton isn't really a robot, not at first at least. He was born a ghost, according to some theories a female ghost at that, but upon meeting Dr. Alphys, Mettaton possessed the body of an otherwise mindless automaton she had built, thus taking the form of Mettaton, a combination entertainment and anti-human combat droid.**

 **He can fight through dance with his long, fast moving legs with all the force and power of a sword swipe. He can release waves of iron boxes, explosives, and puzzle walls that only retract by being hit in specific spots, not to mention his his army of mini-Mettatons that fly out and attack both by colliding with targets or by throwing metal hearts at enemies.**

 **He also has a few highly solid unbreakable blocks that he pairs with other weapons like bombs to box the enemy in, as his weaponized disco ball. It fires two kinds of beam, a solid white beam that does damage normally, and a blue light beam that only does damage if you move while in it. The light can be changed by a direct attack, which seems bad, but if it stops on you with blue, you're more or less fucked unless you can teleport.**

 **But by far Mettaton's most deadly attack is his soul shocker, where his heart shaped soul exits his machine body and begins firing lightning while guarded by iron boxes or bombs. It can fire in a wide range around itself, or focus the attack on a single point. Powerful as the attack is, it needs to be used sparingly, as it leaves Mettaton's vulnerable soul open to be attacked. Originally this would cause his power to slowly run out of power and fall apart, but after an upgrade from Alphys, it will only result in slowly but surely losing his energy while his body remains in one piece.**

 **Mettaton is a vain, shallow spirit, seeking out fame and willing to do anything to get his way. It's true that he sometimes breaks the surface of his ego, but he often needs to be beaten into such conclusions before he is able to think clearly. And it isn't like his thousands of adoring fans, most of whom are horny females, gay males, or lesians and straight males qho are now forced to question their sexuality based on his attractive appearance. Even the Great Papyrus, a literal skeleton, is rumored to have a crush on him.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Megaman entered the final room of the core. It had been something of a trying journey ever since he had been tricked into MT. Ebbot by Dr. Wily. He was sure he'd be able to cross the barrier and leave the place if he could get to it, being technically a machine, but first he needed to get his way through this place, and blocking his path was another machine.

"Well, well, well," Mettaton's mechanical voice sounded, "Looks like you have made it pretty far, but I cannot allow you yo make it any farther. The time has come for me to stop you for good." Megaman's hand shifted into Megabuster form as Mettaton began to shine, changing form. Megaman's jaw dropped when the light faded, showing Mettaton in his EX form, "Oh don't worry darling~" He purred, his voice less mechanical and more seductive now, "I don't want to kill you, no point in it since you're not a human, but I'll still have some fun with you~"

 **Begin!**

Mettaton jumped over at Megaman, his long legs kicking out at the blue bomber, who jumped back and fired at him. Several metal blocks appeared in front of Mettaton, blocking the attack. He jumped over it, letting down a shower of several machine shaped like dozens of miniature Mettatons in his boxy, less human form. Megaman blasted several of them out of the air with his Megabuster, but there were too many, and he was pinned down.

Mettaton strutted over to Megaman as he struggled, lifting his foot and grinding it dominantly against Megaman's crotch, making him blush deeply as he grew hard. "So you are 'fully operational', how exciting~" Mettaton purred, grinding his foot harder against Megaman's now exposed length, making Megaman squirm more and more in his trapped state.

He couldn't free himself, but he didn't need to to change weapons, and fired a mini black hole nearby. The sudden rush of gravity pulled the mini Mettatons off of Megaman as Mettaton jumped back away to avoid it. It ended before it could the actual Mettaton in, and Megaman shifted weapons again and began firing Metalman's spinning blades. Mettaton swore when he saw them cut through the metal boxes he'd sent at Megaman, and jumped back to avoid them.

"So much passion in your attacks darling, if you insist on showing me your heart, how about I return the favor~" Mettaton held his arms out, and the heart core exited his body with several metal boxes spinning around it. It began to fire bolts of lighting in every direction. Megaman fired more blades, seeing the metal boxes get cut through and the heart core flash as it was damaged.

He was struck by one of the bolts before he could do too much more damage however, and Mettaton began approaching again, snapping his fingers to activate the blue attack as he did. "Don't move darling~" He warned as a blue spotlight shined down on Megaman. Not listening, Megaman raised his Megabuster, causing him to cry out in pain as the blue magic damaged him.

"Never heard of blue attacks I take it?" Mettaton taunted, pinning Megaman beneath him with metal boxes and lowering himself, licking his lips as he began to stroke Megaman's member. Megaman groaned, squirming in his trappings and switching weapons again. A combination of crash bombs and magnet missiles freed him from the boxes, and he fired a swarm of robo-hornets at Mettaton.

Panicking from the swarm, Mettaton dropped onto his back as he tried to swat them away, Megaman using the time stop to pause time. He got down and rubbed between Mettaton's legs, causing him to get stiff. He gripped the other robot's member tightly and began pumping his hands along it swiftly. Mettaton might not be able to cum during a time stop, but the pleasure would hit him when it was over.

When the time stop did end, Mettaton kicked Megaman away, evidently not having been pleasured enough to cum. He let out another onslaught of attacks, this time combining bombs with indestructible metal boxes. Why Mettaton didn't just use the unbreakable ones all the time, Megaman didn't know, but he was starting to get an idea. He switched to the mirror shield, and when the blue attack fired down at him, his shield fired the attack back up, destroying the disco ball and preventing future blue attacks.

Mettaton let out another barrage of metal boxes, lightning, bombs, and mini-Mettatons, evidently growing impatient. Megaman shifted and began firing atomic fire, systematically taking out all the attacks. Megaman knew what was coming next, and changed both hands into Megabuster mode. He began charging them up while Mettaton spoke overdramatically before exposing his heart core again.

The core blasted more lightning, but this time Megaman fired his double fully charge blast, damaging it and weakening him immensely. Mettaton stumbled and dropped onto his fours. He wasn't beaten yet though, and would be able to get back up; had Megaman not stopped time again. He walked over to Mettaton, placed his hand on his back, and activated his Varied Weapons System, scanning Mettaton and taking one of his powers.

He ended the time stop and used the weapon he had copied, trapping Mettaton's hands and feet inside of the indestructible metallic boxes. He struggled, but there was no use, he was too weak from the blast to his core. Megaman got behind Mettaton, lining himself up to Mettaton's ass and thrusting into him hard, moaning at the tightness of the other robotic man.

Mettaton grit his teeth, trying to hold out as Megaman fucked him. If he could resist the pleasure, Megaman might still cum before he did. Megaman, knowing this was true as well, activated the super arm, which gave super strength to his entire body, not just his arm as the name might imply. Using the strength, he forced his entire length into Mettaton harder and faster, fucking him rougher until Mettaton couldn't take it anymore, cumming with a cry of, "Oh yes~!"

Megaman, knowing that the robot before him had been defeated, groaned as he allowed himself to cum, unloading into Mettaton's ass before getting up, adjusting himself, and exiting the room to get through the rest of the underground.

* * *

 **I wonder if any of that was being broadcasted live..**

 **Anyway, Megaman and Mettaton both have a wide assortment of powerful weapons, but Megaman's Varied Weapon System is what gives Megaman the edge. With the ability to copy any ability from any machine just by touching it, this attack alone would have won Megaman the battle so long as he could hold out and withstand Mettaton's attacks.**

 **Megaman's Megabuster seems comparable to the phone laser used by Frisk, and so with just the basic Megabuster and VWS, Megaman had all he needed to win the battle. Add to that Megaman's ridiculous arsenal and keen eye for weakness spotting against Mettaton's usual strategy of just throw lots of attacks and hope of them does the trick, and the winner is clear. Mettaton didn't have a ghost of a chance.**

 **The winner of this Sex Battle is Megaman.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: Futa vs futa... Futabu vs Discorde... Asakura Mao vs Futaba.**


	19. Asakura Mao vs Futaba

**School girls. Futas. Reluctant. These are some of the most common elements of female characters in hentai, and no two characters embodied all three to such a degree as our combatants today. Asakura Mao of Futabu. And Futaba of Discode. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Standing at just under five feet tall with platinum blonde hair that doesn't quick, Mao is the chairman of the Futa Club; a club of schoolgirls with cocks dedicated to having as much pleasure with each other and others as possible without letting the secret of their gender getting out to those around them, which is difficult when the other members of her club can't go a full day without covering an entire room floor to ceiling, wall to wall, in futa cum.**

 **Mao is actually quite restrained even by normal people standards, and especially by Futa Club standards. She never initiates sex unless the situation absolutely calls for it, like a crazed futa girl trying to take control of her club and her club members. Otherwise she only engages in sex when forced by other members to engage in it.**

 **When sex does occur, she has two modes of operations. Her standard form is exactly what you'd expect from her short stature. Extremely shy, submissive, and with a cock of only two inches in length, and one in width. In this state she's easily controlled even by normal females, and she seems to have a particular weakness for bondage. But when she really gets going, her final form is unleashed so to speak. A mass amount of blood rushes her to her cock, making it grow from 2 by 1 inch, to sixteen inches in length and four inches in width, giving her the largest cock in the futa club. In this form she's extremely dominant, going so far that in some cases it can even be considered rape of the other members, though she apologizes afterwards and no one seems to mind it so long as she does.**

 **There is a weakness to this form however. Her super cock takes so much blood from her body that it leaves her with an extremely short fuse. While conscious she her cock hits like a freight train, but she's usually only got enough energy for one powerful climax while all other members of the Futa Club can manage as many a ten in a single session. Mao's stamina does seem more impressive in her normal mode however, letting her endure the fucking from one of the most energetic futas in Futabu without cumming when none of the other members had been able to.**

 **When things turn serious, Mao tries her best to rely on her wit. She was intelligent enough to create the only female member of the Futa Club a mechanical cock that allowed her to experience the feeling of being a futa, equip with complete one to one thought control over the movement of the device, a camera, and an adjustable sensitivity control.**

 **This technology, as it's shown, makes Mao smarter than most if not all real world engineers. She seems to lose this wit in her super cock mode, falling back on animalistic lust, but the fact remains that she's still the most powerful member of the Futa Club, and anyone who gets between her and her club members is leaving the building with a sore everything and a body full of and completely covered in cum.**

* * *

 **Futaba, like most futas in hentai, started out confused and even ashamed of her member. Her lust was uncontrollable, and she nearly got discovered several times do to her need to pleasure herself immediately when she felt the urge take her over. Eventually she was discovered by a controlling female who is, and let's be reasonable here, a complete bitch.**

 **She did give Futaba the push she needed though, and she soon embraced her love of pleasure and of her own cock. Her exact measurements are unknown but by my calculations this pink haired schoolgirl stands at just over five feet tall, with her cock at eight and a half inches in length and three inches in width, bigger than the majority of males in the world of Discode.**

 **Futaba's lust is insatiable, hitting her like a brick whenever anything even remotely sexual happens around her, or even sometimes at complete random. When it hits randomly she's able to hold out for a few minutes, but when something sexual happen around her, she often won't notice that she's started touching herself until she's reached the first of what will surely be several orgasms.**

 **She's extremely submissive at all times, easily bent to the will of others do to her fetishes for submission, exhibitionism, and even a slight masochism kink. This made her an easy target for several men and women to completely dominate several times. And then one faithful night, something snapped in Futaba, and she discovered just how far she could really go when she submitted to her lust.**

 **Though this form is given no name in the show, the Lustful Futaba state is a complete one eighty from Futaba's normal mode. She ceases to care who sees her or what happens to her body so long as she can obtain as much pleasure as she needs to sate the burning desire within her. Men, women, other futas, anything. She doesn't care what happens or when, and given that she's strong enough to cum even with her cock bound, that's a dangerous state of mind for someone like her to be in.**

 **Not to mention that when putting her mind to it, Futaba is still able to resist touching herself and hold back from cumming for almost twelve hours with a vibrating butt plug inside of her ass, making her stamina even in base mode remarkable, and in Lustful Futaba mode, you know it only gets stronger. It should be noted though that she can be brought back out of Lustful mode with enough domination or masochistic pleasure, which will force her to cum the instant she loses her Lustful mode.**

 **But if left to her own devices, Lustful Futaba would eagerly wonder the streets for hours on end, fucking everything that dared cross her line of sight into submission.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

"Don't worry Futaba, I'm sure the others in the club will be just thrilled to have you on board. Prez is out right now, but you can meet her when she gets back." Futaba nodded, squirming slightly. She'd felt the urge hitting her when they'd rounded the corner, but she was pretty sure she could hold out until after she met the others. When they opened the door to the Futa Club though, the scent of sex hit her hard, and her eyes widened as she felt her control slip away.

Mao opened the door to the Futa Club, her jaw dropping at the sight of every single member of the Futa Club unconscious on the floor, all full to the brim in every hole with cum. Futaba was naked, and laying on Mao's desk, covering it in her cum as she came from jerking off. Mao glared in anger at this. Remembering the last time another futa appeared and fucked everyone else, she assumed that Futaba was here to try and take them over. "Guess I'll have to settle this once again." She said, beginning to undress.

 **Begin!**

The moment Mao was undressed, Futaba pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. "I-I'm sorry," She said, "I can't stop now, I need more!" She groped Mao as she thrust into her hard. Mao groaned, gritting her teeth. Her natural reflex was to lay back and take it, but something was off about how Futaba handled her. Her movements her hesitant, and didn't show much skill.

'She's not a natural top.' Mao determined. Futaba moved her hips hard and fast, hitting deep inside Mao, but her hands were clumsy as she tried to grope the smaller futa, showing that she had a lack of experience on top. Using this knowledge to her advantage, Mao reached up and began to grope Futaba's larger chest. The larger girl groaned, more sensitive to the touch than Mao had been.

Mao went on the offensive, pushing Futaba onto her back and beginning to move her hips, riding her as she sucked and bit on her nipples. Futaba moaned louder, holding Mao's hips and pulling them down harder on her cock as she thrust up harder into her, hilting herself hard inside of Mao. Mao whimpered against Futaba's chest, feeling herself get closer..

But a climax isn't what came next. Mao stood from Futaba's cock, her own small rod throbbing, and beginning to grow in size. Futaba's eyes widened as Mao's cock grew from 2 inches to sixteen, becoming twice as thick in the process. "My turn." She said, the dominant tone of her voice sending a shudder through Futaba's body. She picked Futaba up, holding her against the desk and thrusting hard into her.

Futaba cried out as Mao began to fuck her, "You're gonna take my whole cock inside your tight little slut hole~" She groaned, jerking her hips harder against Futaba's to force her cock deeper into her, "You're gonna take it and you're gonna moan like the slut bitch you are~!" She moaned, fucking her deeper with each thrust until her entire length was being pushed in with each thrust.

Futaba laid back against the cum covered desk, her own seed covering her back as she was fucked harder and harder by the massive cock, her pussy squeezing it tighter and tighter as she got closer. She wanted so badly to cum, to give up control completely to her. It'd be so easy, it would feel so good, and she knew it would, but something inside was preventing her from giving in.

Futaba's eyes began to glaze over, "You know what'd feel even better than that~?" Futaba locked her legs around Mao, keeping her cock inside of her even if she wanted to pull it out. She reached over, pushing Mao's head down onto her cock and jerking her hips, taking the other futa's rod deeper inside of her pussy and forcing her own cock harder into her mouth and throat, moaning as she felt her throat squeezing around her rod, "Pumping you full of cum out in the open where everyone can see it~ that's what I'm gonna do right after you finish cumming inside me like you know you want to, I'm gonna let everyone see me stroking your cock while mine pumps into your tight little cunt!"

Mao whimpered around Futaba's cock. N-no, she could let herself be found out. If anyone saw her cock, saw she was a futa, she'd be ruined. The word would spread through school and everyone would be able to guess what the club was. Futa Club would be ruined, utterly ruined. She had to keep going, had to fight it, and to outlast this futa bimbo trying to overwhelm her!

But she was so tired.. she was running low on blood, and as a result, running low on energy. Futaba's movements didn't stop, didn't slow, and she could take it anymore. Mao moaned hard around Futaba's cock as she unloaded her cum into her pussy, filling it up just a few seconds before Futaba pumped her own cum into Mao's throat. Mao dropped down as Lustful Futaba looked her over.

"I'll..do anything..don't let...other know.." Mao pleaded. Futaba could sense the desperation, and sighed. She decided she wouldn't fuck any of the futas in public, and let them keep their secret. But the full female, she was Mao's now.

* * *

 **Holy hell, now that was a Sex Battle! Huh, it's almost like I should have been using hentai characters all along. But anyway, as for the victory, this one was actually quite close. Both of these characters have similar feats, abilities, and backgrounds, but the key that decided the winner of this battle was the matter of stamina.**

 **Mao is smart, but there'd be very little chance she'd be able to figure out all of Futaba's key weaknesses, and even if she could, she had very little way to implement them, as she had no special strength for sadism, and would actually want to avoid being seen by others when in reality letting Futaba take it into public would have meant Mao's victory, as even without touching herself she cums instantly when being watched by a crowd.**

 **Mao may have had more stamina in her normal form, but no real way of getting Futaba to cum outside of her super cock form, and in the super cock form she was on a ticking clock time limit before the blood rush would have meant her passing out. Super cock Mao is used for quick sex battle victories, which just isn't something that Futaba's intense stamina allows for, especially in Lustful form. I guess this futa bae Mao-de her A-Sakura-slut (you try cumming up with puns for these every week!). The winner of this Sex Battle is Futaba.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: Magical girl vs magical girl... Magic Woman M vs Magical Kanan... Meruru vs** **Chihaya Hiiragi.**


	20. Magical Angel Carmein vs Meruru

**The magical girl genre has existed for almost as long anime itself has, and by proxy, magical girl hentai has lasted just as long, turning several interesting or uninteresting but sexy magical girls. Like Magic Angel Carmein, the lustful magic warrior, and Meruru, the magical apprentice. My name is Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their looks, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Imagine an object that could allow your greatest desires to become your entire existence, changing your body to match what you most want. Five of these items, called seeds, are what infect the world of Magical Kanan, needing the right warrior to protect the world from them.**

 **That warrior comes in the form of Hiiragi Chihaya, who with just one kiss from her friend Natsuki, transforms into the powerful Magical Angel Carmein. As Carmein, she gains height as well as a boost to bust and ass size. Her outfit is a frilly pink number with a short skirt, shoulder length gloves, heels, and a tiara.**

 **In this form she has increased durability, agility, speed, and reaction, though her own strength, sadly, does not gain any sort of boost. From her want, she is able to fire a powerful attack beam to blast enemies or debris out of the way, a stun beam to temporarily freeze an enemy, or fire echo shower, which sends several blasts of energy in every direction, or focuses them all on a single target that better pray for mercy.**

 **The wand can also generate a magical shield to protect from damage, though it has been overtaken and broken through before by intensely powerful magic before. But her most powerful attack is her purification ray, a beam that completely destroys a monster by turning their sinful desires against them; essentially weaponizing their lust. And because everyone has lust of some kind, it's implied that it can work just as well to nullify a human as easily if not easier than a monster.**

 **Carmein's powers are not sexual in nature, in fact they're designed to prevent sex from occurring, as many of her monsters are sexual beasts that wish to rape and pillage. In spite of this, Carmein has more than once resorted to using sex instead of combat, either to pacify an enemy's desires, or to get in close enough to hit them with an attack.**

 **She is shown to have decent stamina and flexibility in almost any positions, though she seems to be extremely sensitive by the back door, more so than the average person. In addition she's been shown to have no trouble being a dominant or submissive, has little taboos that she isn't willing to set aside for a sexual encounter, and has shown remarkable skill with her mouth and tongue on both men and women.**

 **She isn't perfect however. She does have a tendency of becoming frustrated and losing focus quite easily. Because her powers are directly linked to her state of mind, this can sometimes cause them to weaken in effect, stop working, or even revert her back to her base form.**

 **When she sets these drawbacks aside however, there are few beings who dare stand in the way of Magical Angel Carmein.**

* * *

 **Due to dodgy translations, unreliable sources, and all around mystery, little is known about the origin of the female mage apprentice known as Meruru. What we do know is that she went into the mountains to train her abilities and became lost almost instantly.**

 **While lost, she found herself on an adventure battling slime beasts, fish men, horrifying amalgamations of monsters, and rape crazed mountain ogres. She wasn't phased, until she remembered how weak her magic is.**

 **Well that isn't fair. As weak as her magic was in the first episode, by the second she's shown to be able to cast her spell on command and do so effectively. She wields a long oaken staff, the traditional mage weapon, and wears traditional blue mage robes with very little underneath.**

 **Her spells consist of a fire spell that rains balls of fire from the sky, a lightning spell that does calls down bolts of lightning, a slime spell that glues enemies to the ground and holds them there, and a short ranged levitation spell.**

 **Her power was strong enough to destroy an ogre that was strong enough to slaughter an entire village by itself with its bare hands and shatter steel swords against its skin, though admittedly it took a bit of work and the ogre had first been stabbed in the back by a warrior.**

 **Meruru is incredible durable, taking a raping from that ogre, which I estimate to be roughly ten feet tall if not larger, and still having the energy to cast her spells and hold up normal conversation. Her spells, when focused, can disappear an entire legion of lesser monsters with just a quick one-two combo, and she has a habit of remarkable luck.**

 **But she has her flaws to. She isn't much of a strategist, her spells are rarely strong enough to do much damage in the first shot, requiring a second before much can happen, her spells occasionally have a delay, and she has the single shittiest sense of aim I've ever seen in a magical girl. I'm talking missing an eight foot tall fish man that's right in front of you, and having the spell hit you instead**

 **She never directly seeks out sexual encounters, though when she finds herself in one, she's oddly keen on finishing the job. She doesn't have much actual skill in it aside from her absurd stamina and durability.**

 **And then there's her final attack. Now, there's been much debate over whether this attack, which I've decided to name the Lustful Finisher, comes from Meruru, her wand, or was cast by the rogue who was carrying her want at the time.**

 **After listening to three different variations on the english dub, three different variations on an english sub, and puzzling over body language and reactions from the original non-english, and arguing about it on one of the more obsessive hentai forums, here's my conclusion: the Lustful Finisher is an attack unique to the wand, not Meruru, and so if no one is holding it, it cannot be used. However, it is triggered by Meruru's physical/mental state, only firing when she's in an intense moment of lust/passion/desperation.**

 **When active, the Lustful Finisher can destroy previously invulnerable monsters effortlessly with a flash of intense, overwhelming, uncontrollably chaotic magic that has a knack for avoiding Meruru herself and everything other than the monster, regardless of where the wand is actually aimed.**

 **When Meruru gets going, you'd better hope like hell she doesn't have her wand.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Meruru was lost again. She appeared to be a park of some kind, but it was empty and the only thing around her were trees and plants. She shrugged, 'Guess it should still be safe to practice my spells here.' She thought, holding her wand aloft and trying to fire her lightning attack.

Several seconds of nothing, and then, when Meruru had moved the position of her wand away from her intended target, the spell fired, sending a bolt of lighting into the air. It arced, hitting an empty, abandoned building in town, which caught fire.

Scratching her head, Meruru tried to figure out how to tell the difference between a misfire and a delay, when a woman clad in pink holding a short wand appeared out of the town, "You!" She shouted, believing Meruru to be a demon witch of some kind, "Magical Angel Carmein will put a stop to you!" She shouted. Meruru wasn't sure what she meant, but she recognized fighting words when she heard them and wasn't about to back down.

 **Begin!**

Carmein fired her basic magical beam, Meruru jumping into the air and floating there to avoid the strike. Meruru shot a blast of fire at Carmein, who blocked it with a magical barrier. Meruru tried to fire her lightning spell, but instead her levitation just gave out and she dropped to the ground, the lightning firing uselessly into the sky.

Carmein rushed forward, jumping and firing a stun beam down at Meruru. Meruru fired her lightning spell again, this time actually casting it, and the two attacks cancelled each other out, giving Meruru time to stand up and blast fire ball again, this time with more power behind it.

Carmein blocked again, and fired echo shower, focusing all of the attack on Meruru. The mage's clothing was completely destroyed, leaving her naked with only her wand as she was thrown back against the tree.

To Carmein's surprise, Meruru stood back up after the smoke from the attack subsided, bruised but otherwise unharmed. 'She must be a sexually charged demon. She'll need to be sated before I can defeat her.'

With this in mind, Carmein undressed herself quickly, pausing once during the process to guard against a fireball from Meruru, the only of the four spells she fired that didn't miss, and fired the stun beam back at her, this time hitting and stunning Meruru, trapping her in place. Carmein finished undressing and approached her, kissing along her body and down to her pussy.

Meruru groaned softly as Carmein pushed her tongue inside of her pussy, realizing now that it was a sex battle. Carmein groped and massages Meruru's body, the mage girl moaning more as she began to shake off the effects of the stun blast. When she realized that she could move again, she struck Carmein with her wand, knocking her back and pinning her to the ground.

As they struggled against each other, their legs interlocked and their pussies began to grind together, both moaning and growing wetter as they bucked against each other. 'She's good,' Carmein thought, 'wait, what power is this?'

Carmein could feel some strange energy building up within Meruru. The rate at which it grew was similar to how pleasure became an orgasm, but it was happening with her magic. Her grip on her wand grew tighter as she moaned, bucking her hips harder against Carmein, either unaware of the magical spell that was building up within her, or completely aware of it and trying to bring it to fruition.

Carmein knew that if it triggered, she would be done for. Thankfully, the attack seemed to be built on lust. Carmein aimed her wand at Meruru, firing her purification beam. Instantly all the energy that had been building up for the Lustful Finisher evaporated, while all the pressure building up into her climax remained, leaving her in a weaker state than when she'd started.

Meruru still had her wand pointed at Carmein though, and at this distance, not even she could miss. She fired the trap slime spell, trapping Carmein to the ground, unable to move for fire from her want while her legs were spread for Meruru, who moved back and lowered her head to Carmein's pussy, plunging her tongue inside of it.

Carmein moaned, but felt that she could endure the pleasure from the mage. That is, she was pretty sure she could until she felt Meruru's fingers graze her ass, one finger brushing between her cheeks and against her hole.

Feeling how much Carmein's entire body tensed up at this, Meruru grinned, taking her want and lining the smaller end up to Carmein's asshole, driving it in hard like an absurdly large dildo as she continued to eat out her pussy.

Carmein screamed, back arching as she came, soaking Meruru's face before she got up, and went off to find some new clothes.

* * *

 **Ah the joys of magic. Fun fact, the magical transformation is actually more erotic in the show Magical Canan than it is in the hentai Magical Kanan. But getting down to the result of this Sex Battle, the reason for Meruru's success is quite simple.**

 **Her spells may seem weak and almost useless in her own context, but keep in mind what she was up against, nigh invulnerable ogres with limitless stamina, demonic fish that could merge together into a single, giant, monster fish, and an entire mountain of monsters that were constantly after her or others when she happened to be around.**

 **In a normal context, Meruru is practically a demi-goddess, capable of taking more punishment than any normal human, even in the world of Magical Kanan. Carmein may have had the advantage in defensive and sexual skill, but it's the Blair vs Raven argument again. At a certain stage of power, skill ceases to be a factor. Carmein just magical Kannot handle Magic Woman M. The winner of this Sex Battle is Meruru.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: mage vs magical boy...lightning vs light… Negi Springfield vs Yumoto Hakone.**


	21. Yumoto vs Negi

**To every yin there is a yang, to every action a reaction, so the existence of the magical girl genre in anime was almost destined to result in its gender-bent variation; the magical boy genre, which has brought about quite a few magical cuties. Like Yumoto Hakone, the sparkling prince. And Negi Springfield, the soon to be Magi Mage Master. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Cute High Earth Defense Club Love is a weird, weird, weird fucking anime. I cannot describe it, as I'm pretty sure doing so would draw me closer and closer to the anime insanity singularity. Suffice to say, five boys were given elemental powers to fight off evil, and one of them, my friends, was the criminally cute Yumoto.**

 **This blonde haired yaoi bait has more energy than any anime character I've ever seen other than Mako from Kill la kill, never phased by the insanity happening around him, whether it's being turned into a child by a youth obsessed witch or having scalding liquid shot at him from sentient soup.**

 **To defend against threats to the world, Yumoto draws from the power of light to become Battle Lover Scarlet, the sparkling prince, wearing a red and white outfit I'm pretty sure was designed to make yaoi lovers drool and wielding a wand that can act as a decent melee weapon/sex aid or let him harness light into power energy ball attacks or concentrated beams that can be easy enough to simple push someone away or powerful enough to decimate a target in one shot.**

 **Yumoto is extremely fast, agile, balanced, and all around graceful, twirling and cartwheeling out of the way of attacks from enemies without a care in the world. He also possesses an incredible reaction time, and the strength to jump more than thirty feet into the air, and can focus that strength into a physical attack if need be.**

 **Despite being considered an airhead by the others, he's always the first to leap into battle and seems to actually be the smartest out of the group when it comes to combat, able to form a strategy for attack or sympathize with an enemy and talk them down from combat.**

 **And when things turn up to eleven, he calls on his two most powerful attacks, the direct love attack, which is powerful enough to completely incapacitate a monster in one strike, and the overwhelming love shower, which bathes the enemy in a radiant light, filling them with a feeling of love and the sensation of pleasure, making them want to forfeit battle.**

 **Yumoto has his flaws of course. Good a strategist as he may be, he can easily be distracted by something cute and is lacking in common sense. Durable as he is he considered the weakest of the group physically. And carefree as he usually is, his ego is actually quite fragile.**

 **But anyone who tries to go up against Yumoto is a straight fight is either gonna leave with their ass kicked, their heart full to the brim with love, or both.**

* * *

 **Child of the greatest mage to ever live, student/future teacher at Mahora Academy, child at heart and fucking adorable pink haired magic user, Negi Springfield is so much more than he looks like at first glance.**

 **Looking at him, you'd see a four foot seven boy wearing a grey coat with a fun loving grin and an air of optimism about him. Just a kid who's perhaps too cute for his own good. You'd then be shocked to discover that he's one of the most powerful magic users you'll ever meet.**

 **Negi specializes in thunder magic, firing bolts and balls of lightning with ease. He's also fairly good with wind magic, and can use the two styles together to keep his enemies guessing in a quick paced battle, and keeping them off guard and disoriented with his ability to disrupt and delay other people's spells with his own magic; though doing so with more complicated or powerful spells can be difficult or even dangerous for him to do.**

 **He's also quite an excellent sword fighter, and wields a magical blade called Ensis Exorcizans, which can cancel out the magic of others to let Negi get in close for a powerful attack.**

 **On top of this he's extremely book smart, and much stronger than full grown men twice his size with extreme strength, speed, durability. He was even able to win a gladiator match with no weapons or magic to help him out.**

 **In a hairy moment, he can always fall back on one of his two most powerful attacks. The first is his strongest thunder spell, the Killaphe Astrape, or the one thousand lightning bolt spell, which does precisely what you think it does.**

 **But when his back really is against the wall, Negi calls on the Magia Erebea, a dark magic spell that lets him absorb magic from the area to push his body passed its normal limiter, making him capable of previously impossible. This does have a tendency to damage his body and corrupt his mind, so it's a worst case scenario move.**

 **Powerful as he is, he does have limits. His supply of magic can be defeated, his size is still a factor in battle that can be exploited, he's kind hearted, always the last one to turn things violent, and he's still emotionally a child, quite fragile in the heart and mind.**

 **But people who push him too far are going to learn why you should never fuck with mage.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Yumoto was utterly lost. He hadn't been able to find his fellow members of the earth defense club for hours now, and was starting to get worried and, more importantly, bored out of his cute blonde mind. With few other options, he resorted to transforming and sending a bolt of bring light up into the air as a signal to the others.

Negi rushed out to where he was, seeing the light and assuming the school was under attack. The two magical boys went silent as they locked eyes, staring at each other as they immediately had the same thought, "OMG you're so cute!"

 **Begin!**

The two immediately ran at each other, Yumoto jumping into the air and landing behind Negi. His arms wrapped around Negi's body, feeling his soft skin ad rubbing their faces together affectionately, "So cute~!" His hands began to drift lower, "I wonder if you're cute down here to~" He whispered, biting on Negi's earlobe seductively.

Negi used his elbow to strike Yumoto back, spinning on his heels and firing a blast of wind. The current of wind prevented Yumoto from actually catching his balance, and he was knocked onto his back.

Negi sent out a bolt of lightning that left Yumoto bare chested, Negi giggling at the sight of it. Yumoto pouted, but grinned, kicking onto his feet and jumping into the air, "If you wanna do this the hard way," He held out his wand, firing a beam of light down.

Not expecting a spell, Negi couldn't disrupt it in time and was hit, shielding his eyes as his coak was burned off entirely by the light. Yumoto landed behind Negi, bringing his wand down on Negi's ass like a paddle, "Then we can do this the hard way~"

Blushing deeply from the words and from the strike, Negi let out a pulse of magic that knocked Yumoto back and threw his magic off. Yumoto held out his hand to send out another beam of light, but only a few flickers of light came out. "Uh on." He said nervously as Negi rushed him.

The shorter boy was remarkably fast and strong, and Yumoto was on his back with his clothes being pulled off before he really knew what was happening. The blonde was left naked with the pink haired boy massaging his member to full stiffness. He groaned, member twitching in his hand.

Yumoto grit his teeth, reaching up and grabbing Negi's shoulders, using the smaller boy's body like a springboard to pull himself away from Negi's soft hands and launch himself away from his, smacking the boy's ass with the wand again before he backpedaled and fired his light magic at him, the disruption having worn off.

The light magic blasted off Negi's clothes, leaving him naked as well. Seeing now how powerful the sparkling prince's magic was, Negi pulled out his sword and ran forward, slashing with his blade to negate the blast of light magic Yumoto sent at him.

The light blast was negated entirely, but before Negi could do anything else, Yumoto jumped and flipped over him, his feet gripping the sword and flinging it out of sight so Negi wouldn't be able to use it anymore.

This shocked and worried Negi, as very few magic users aside from himself were so combat ready without their magic. Fearing what would happen if he didn't end this quickly, Negi resorted to his one thousand thunderbolts spell.

Yumoto let out a frightened squeak when he saw it, the rain of lightning hitting too much space for him to dodge it. When the spell subsided, the ground was smoking, and Negi was panting, but thankfully he'd incapacitated Yumoto and could go about his…

Yumoto stood up, "That stung." He pouted. Negi's draw dropped. Yumoto had been hurt, but that spell was meant to destroy. He was afraid now, shaken to his core, and unsure what to do. There was always his dark spell, but he feared using it.

The only thing that frightened him more was the thought of what Yumoto might end up doing to the school if he didn't stop him. He had no choice. As yumoto fired another light spell, Negi activated his dark spell, draining the magic from Yumoto's spell, and from the entire area to power up his body before rushing forward and forcing Yumoto down hard.

Yumoto knew he was in trouble when he felt the force behind Negi's movements. He couldn't overpower this. He needed to get serious. Lifting up his want, Yumoto fired the direct love attack.

The attack enveloped and blasted Negi back onto the ground, his body left weak from Yumoto's spell as well as his own. Seeing this, Yumoto fired one last spell; love shower. Negi felt it, his eyes widening and his cock throbbing.

Yumoto promptly knelt down next to him, his mouth enveloping Negi's cock and sucking it as love shower pumped calm, love, and pleasure through him, making it impossible for him to hold back his climax. He grunted as he came, filling Yumoto's mouth.

* * *

 **This battle was a close one, and I went back and forth on the outcome more than once. Negi had more variety, but Yumoto had more raw power. Both were extremely cute, but either had much experience or skill in bed. Negi could absorb magic but Yumoto never runs out of magic. As many sex battles do, it would have to come down to who's standard combat skills would most favor a sex battle.**

 **And considering that pacifying rampaging monsters is literally Yumoto's job, so he definitely had the edge there. Add to that his intense durability, wealth of energy, and his spell that pumps energy and the power of love into enemies, and it was a clear win for the earth defense club. For yaoi bait, he sure did come out on top. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Yumoto Hakone.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a gun toting yuri sex battle… products of cruel worlds… Michiko vs Revy.**


	22. Michiko vs Revy

**Some people are born with incredible gifts that set them apart from the rest of the world. Some people are made strong by constant training in the name of ultimate justice. Then there are the people who are forced to get strong because the entire fucking world is against them. Like Michiko, the free willed diva. And Revy, the two-hands gunner. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Standing at just under six feet tall with legs that go for miles and cleavage bordering on D-cup, Michiko has more feats to her name than can really be listed. After escaping an inescapable prison, she willingly went into an escort mission to deliver Hatchin to her father, no matter how many people tried to kill them both along the way.**

 **Michiko proved stronger than anyone who tried to get ahead of her, seeming to be an expert with pistols, rifles, shot guns, and knives, basically every fire arm she could get her hand on. Even unarmed, she's strong, durable, fast, and agile enough to take down an entire bar of gangsters by herself. When she was fully armed. She tore apart an entire city of criminals like abstract art.**

 **For as loose a cannon as she is, she's a surprisingly swift thinker and a shockingly skilled strategist, coming up with seemingly insane ideas that prove to be brilliant in the end. The woman is a natural disaster that walks like a woman sexiest enough to upstage an entire strip-club, which she also did.**

 **Speaking of her sexual attributes, she's always been an extremely sexually active person throughout her life, enjoying it whenever a safe opportunity to get it presented itself. One would assume from her fierce personality that she's a dominant top, but the fact seems to be that she's fine doing it however, though she'll absolutely smack the hell out of someone for trying a kink she isn't fond of.**

 **One last note on her combat attributes, her standard gear for going into a battle is dual pistols, a knife, and a few grenades, though she's perfectly fine improvising new weapons on the fly.**

 **In terms of weaknesses, the fact is that while her fierce temper has let her shake off things that would absolutely be fatal to anyone else, if she goes too far into it she starts making stupid mistakes that not even her quick wit can recover from. She's often quite tunnel visioned, never noticing a threat until it's right on top of her, and as good as she is at getting out of trouble, she's equally good at ending right back in it because of her own loud mouth.**

 **That being said, at the end of it all, she's still standing while everyone that ever crossed her is either dead or wishes they were.**

* * *

 **Standing at five foot six with a belt that never seems to buckle right, jean shorts roughly four sizes too small by my estimate, and a chest edging on C cup, Revy is the gunner of the Lagoon company who's nickname of Two-Hands and signature guns strike fear into the hearts of all who recognize it.**

 **Revy wields two bereta 'cutlass' pistols that fire hard enough to shoot through damned metal doors. She's got better aim than any mortal human should be allowed to have, tagging headshots with pistols while wounded from dozens of feet away.**

 **She's only a master with her cutlasses, able to take down an entire boat of nazies with them alone, but she is still skilled with other weapons, able to accurately fire a rocket launcher one handed, and causally wield machines guns so large and heavy that they require intense focus and attention from trained soldiers.**

 **Revy is downright unkillable, surviving so much punishment over her time that you'd expect there to be nothing left but liquified innards and powderized bones. She's extremely fast, agile, and strong, and at her most intense, enters what they call Whitman Fever, sending her into an unstoppable killing spree that only stops when she decides it stops.**

 **She's held her own against the previously mentioned boat of Nazies, a band of mercenaries all targeting the Lagoon company at once, entire hostile gangs and crooked militias, and most impressively, Roberta; a maid that was strong enough to single handedly destroy the inhabitants of two entire towns.**

 **Revy has her issues though. Sexy as she is, mentioning this is going to earn you a punch in the teeth. She's extremely non-sexual by nature with little to no experience in it and in fact something of a fear of it do to her… unpleasant origins.**

 **Not to mention that her first and only strategy when it's a one on one is to brute force it until either the enemy breaks or she does. But to her credit, after all the shit that life has dumped on her, she still hasn't broken.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Revy rolled up to the bar, empty except for Michiko and Hatchin. "I got a job to bring that girl in." Revy said, partly hoping things would turn ugly. Hatchin sighed, "I told you we should have gotten out of here."

"Yeah okay okay you were right. You know the drill. We'll be back on the road in like, ten minutes." Hatchin nodded, getting up from the table and running for the back door, Revy's gun stopped by Michiko pulling hers. "Let's dance hot stuff." She said with a smirk.

 **Begin!**

Michiko, as she so often did, shot first. She didn't knock Revy's guns out of her hands, but did knock their position off so she ended up firing at the floor as Michiko rushed forward, knocking Revy to the ground and landing straddling her.

Michiko grinned down at Revy, "Not a bad chest on you for a glorified rebo bitch." Revy glared, her legs lifted up and wrapped around Michiko's neck, pulling her off of her. Revy tried to get her pistols aimed at Michiko again, but Michiko was already attacking again, swinging with her knife.

The slash didn't do much actually damage, but it did cut Revy's top off. Michiko whistled, "Bra-less huh? Someone was feeling confident tonight. What, were you meetin' up with a man after this?"

Revy's response was not an elegant one, but rather effective; smacking Michiko in the side of the head with her pistol and knocking her to the ground. Revy stood up, shooting Michiko in the foot to keep her down while she went after the girl.

Michiko, knowing full well that Hatchin was several blocks away by now, reached under the table she'd been at and pulled out grenade. She pulled the pin and threw it towards Revy, ducking behind the counter for safely.

"Shit!" Revy shouted, scrambling out the door to avoid the blast. She didn't quite have the door closed when it detonated, and was blasted into the brick wall outside the bar. Michiko limped out after Revy, picking up the two cutlass pistols that Revy had dropped when she'd been hit by the blast.

She shot Revy once in the foot, getting her back for the shot she'd taken, then threw the pistols over the wall. Revy saw this and made a noise similar to a growl, pouncing on Michiko, who punched her square in the gut before tripping her up with her leg and straddling her again.

Between the bullet and the blast, Revy didn't have the strength to pull her off again. "I promised Hatchin that I'd cut down on seriously fucking people up, so don't worry, you aren't gonna die tonight," Michiko said, her hand trailing down Revy's body to her crotch, making her flinch, "But you're not getting off the hook for messing with us~"

Michiko jammed her fingers into Revy aggressively, pumping them hard inside of Revy's pussy. Her body squirmed and writhed, her teeth gritting as it rejected whatever pleasure she was getting from the experience. But enjoying it or not, Revy's body didn't have enough in it to avoid cumming after only a few minutes of hard finger fucking, after which Michiko stood up and walked off to find Hatchin.

* * *

 **Now, before the Black Lagoon fans start getting up my ass about this, allow me to explain.**

 **Revy has definitely taken more punishment than Michiko has ever needed to, but Michiko simply outclasses her when it comes to going on the offensive. Revy's biggest claim to fame was matching the bloodhouse Roberta in a total draw, but Michiko is set against people just as crazy, powerful, hard to kill, and armed on a regular basis, and always defeats them.**

 **Revy was skilled with many different weapons, but only a master with her pistols, while Michiko was a master of almost every firearm invented by man, not to mention her combat strategy being a perfect counter for Revy's strategy for running headlong into a brick wall.**

 **And the final nail in the coffin is in the sex department. Michiko is an active, sexual person with confirmed skills with guys and implied skills with girls. Revy doesn't even have implied skill with either, and so the moment things turned sexual, which they must in a sex battle, she was doomed, and none of her skills could do anything but stall. At least she went out with a bang. The winner of this sex battle is Michiko.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a yaoi hentai sex battle… boys paying for the mistakes of others… Guys vs Kuuro.**


	23. Alexandrite vs Malachite Reupload

**Don't ask me how, but this chapter was removed from it's native chapter, so this is the re-upload.**

* * *

 **Let's stop pretending and just face the facts: aliens are sexy. Everyone knows it, possibly something to do with wanting to bed something so foreign to yourself that it's literally a different species. It's basically bestiality being justified by them mostly humanoid. Tangents aside, today we're looking at what could be one of the most versatile alien race in fictional history, the gems of Steven universe, and not just any gems, fusion gems. Specifically, Alexandrite, the Crystal Gem triple fusion, and Malachite, the toxic fusion. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience, to see who would win a sex battle.**

* * *

 **Gem fusion is the embodiment of synchronization between two or more gems. And when Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl join together, united by a single task, they become the unstoppable force known as Alexandrite.**

 **Alexandrite stands a terrifying two stories tall, though her exact height is unknown, do to it being constantly in flux by the writers, same with all the gems. That said, this fusion gem is big and powerful enough to be considered a kaiju. She has only two legs and two eyes, but six arms and two mouths, the lower of which has an almost reptilian tongue and the ability to spit fire.**

 **What's more, Alexandrite has the ability not only to summon all three of her component's weapons, but all the varied fusion weapons as well, giving her the spear, whip, gauntlets, war hammer, wrecking ball, and bow and arrow, all of which she's proficient with, six weapons total. She can't summon her own, but she does also wield the combined knowledge and experience of all three of the Crystal Gems as individuals, including Pearl's training, Amethyst's time with humans, and Garnet's mempries of proper warfare.**

 **From Pearl she gains incredible focus and deliberate action. From Garnet she gains great determination and unshakable nerve. From Amethyst she gains high creativity and an aggressive nature. According to the writers, if and when Alexandrite ever became fully, one hundred percent in sync, a single gem with a single fused mind like Garnet, she would become literally invincible in battle.**

 **This, however, brings us to Alexandrite's biggest weakness. Alexandrite isn't in sync, all three of her component gems being conscious within her at all times, even occasionally battling for dominance over the body, though the popular theory is that Amethyst exclusively controls the lower, fanged, fire breathing mouth. She can compensate by allowing one of the component gems to take temporary complete control over the body, but in the end this actually puts her further away from her full potential and regardless, she's yet to last more than a full ten minutes before destabilizing and coming unfused.**

 **Still, that's ten minutes against one of the most powerful fusions ever seen.**

* * *

 **Malachite is described as the literal worst outcome of any relationship. Not because she's so dysfunctional she comes undone instantly, quite the opposite. She takes the worst qualities of both her component gems and amps them up to the nth degree, being made as stable as Sugilite or Sardonyx not out of mutual desire to be that fusion, but out of mutual hate and spite.**

 **Malachite is shockingly powerful, to the point that, were it not for the watermelon Stevens, she would have defeated Alexandrite. Some have taken issue with this, what with Malachite being a two gem fusion again a three/four gem fusion. But look at who those two gems are. Lapis was able to steal all the planet's water, while she was cracked, and look at Jasper. Jasper went through a battle with Garnet, during which she was thrown into the power source of that ship and had all the energy fueling that ship flowing through her [as evidenced by the behavior of her hair and face during the collision], after which she tanked an orbit to sea-level ship crash, and not only did she not crack, she didn't even poof. She was wounded certainly, but she had not poofed.**

 **Malachite isn't overpowered, she under-powered. She was nerfed for the battle against Alexandrite, and isn't that a fucking scary thought?**

 **She's something of a gem centaur, standing on four legs that all end in hands, as well as having two arms that also have hands. She possesses all of Malachite's physical power scaled up to the same size as Alexandrite, and even more water control, able to freeze it into ice or control limbs just as Lapis was able to. She is also able to summon the two weapons of her component gems, Jasper's helmet and Lapis' wings, but like Alexandrite has not yet been able to summon a fusion weapon.**

 **As a fusion, Malachite also has all the memories and experiences of Jasper and Lapis, including all of Jasper's time as a warrior and all of Lapis' mirror-based PTSD.**

 **She's extremely spiteful, having Jasper's conscious movement, but unknowingly also fueled by Lapis' own desire to exerts her power over all those around her, hence the line, "What is this?! You think you can hold me down!? Nobody can!" Which was very clearly being spoken by a voice different to the one being used when Jasper was arguing with Lapis from within. Lapis, whether trying to or not, is making Malachite even stronger the angrier she gets about being Malachite. Meaning, much like the Hulk, the longer she remains fused, the stronger she will become.**

 **And lord help any seaside cities when she gets loose.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a sex battle!**

* * *

Jasper dragged Lapis onto the shore. Lapis tried to struggle her way free, summoning the water from the ocean to attack Jasper off of her, but her will to keep fighting broke when Jasper pinned her against the side of a rock, kissing her hard, biting her lip to force Lapis to take it. Lapis had been resisting for so long, but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Malachite to, they both knew it.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all rushed across the shore, seeing they were too late, and Malachite was forming. Garnet grabbed Pearl and Amethyst's hands, and within moments Malachite and Alexandrite had both formed across from each other. Malachite licked her lips, as Jasper had discovered a new way to win the day other than combat, which she didn't think would work do to past experiences.

 **Begin**

Malachite summoned two arms of water from the nearby ocean, sending them at Alexandrite. Alexandrite jumped back, summing her war hammer and swinging it, destroying the two arms before switching to the whip, six whips actually, and swinging them at Malachite. Malachite hissed and stumbled back as her clothing was cut off by the repeated lashes, exposing her muscled body and massive chest.

Malachite jumped, spreading her wings and flying down at Malachite, summoning her helmet before she collided with Alexandrite, who blocked with her gauntlets, only to be pulled down, tripped by water hands.

Malachite pinned Alexandrite down, her four lower hands and shackles of ice holding her down. A movement of Malachite's hands caused the water hands to strip Alexandrite of her clothing, exposing Alexandrite's body, which was also muscled, but more slender and curvy in the proper places. Malachite's upper hands grabbed Alexandrite's large tits, groping them roughly.

Alexandrite groaned, struggling to free her limbs from the shackles. She closed her upper mouth, opening the lower one and spitting fire at Malachite, making her back off of her. Alexandrite used this time to break free and tackle Malachite down, summoning several of her wrecking balls, using them to tie Malachite's lower legs behind her body, only to get pushed off by a helmeted headbutt from Malachite.

Malachite struggled to free her lower legs before getting frustrated and deciding to deal with it later, dropping down on Alexandrite. Malachite froze shackles around Alexandrite again, this time holding her legs open. Malachite lowered her head between Alexandrite's wide open legs, forcing her tongue roughly into Alexandrite's pussy and beginning to move it in circles, forcing it in deep.

Alexandrite groaned, her limbs momentarily locking up, not from the ice, but from Pearl trying to convince Amethyst not to make them lay there and take it.

'Come on, it feels great~' Amethyst insisted. 'Irrelevant!' Pearl shouted at her, 'if Alexandrite, eh, finishes, she'll completely destabilize, and Malachite will be free to wreak havoc!' 'But she tongue is sooo long~' Amethyst moaned. 'Garnet, please help me here!' Pearl grumbled.

'Actually, I think Amethyst should take complete control of Alexandrite for a bit.' Garnet said. 'What!? Really?!' Amethyst and Pearl questioned in unison. 'Yes. After all, as good as this feels, wouldn't it feel better to take control of Malachite?' Garnet offered, Amethyst internally grinning as she took control of the body, opening the lower, more monstrous mouths and extending the massive tongue within into Malachite's pussy, forcing it deeper than Malachite was in less than half the time.

Malachite yelped, surprised by how big Alexandrite's tongue was and how deep it went into her. Her focus wavered, and Alexandrite was able to push free of Malachite's ice shackles, pinning Malachite beneath her. Two hands held Malachite's hands down, stopping her from controlling water, two grabbing her wings to completely limit her movement, and her remaining two hands going to Malachite's tits and beginning to grope them.

Malachite groaned, squirming beneath the skilled hands working over her breasts as Alexandrite lowered her head, licking, then kissing and sucking Malachite's neck before trailing love bites along them, occasionally getting rougher with them as she shape-shifted a member, which rubbed and poked Malachite's exposed pussy before Alexandrite jerked her hips forward, pushing her cock into Malachite's pussy.

Malachite squirmed and groaned, trying to force her way free. Malachite's strength was limited by her legs being tied and weighed down, and her powers were limited by the lack of focus she had from the pleasure going through her. Alexandrite's hips moved slowly at first, but began to pick up the pace, the force of the two fusion's hips slapping together sending waves crashing against the shore as she got rougher with her.

Alexandrite groaned, hilting her entire member inside of Malachite with every thrust, getting even rougher when she felt Malachite's pussy getting tighter around her cock as she got closer. Alexandrite moaned, slamming her entire length inside of Malachite, who let out something like a roar as she came, becoming unstable and unfusing.

Alexandrite picked Lapis and Jasper up carrying them back to shore and placing them down. Alexandrite unfused, Garnet going over to Jasper to poof her as Amethyst, still horny, pinned Pearl beneath her and forcing her shape-shifted member into Pearl's tight ass.

* * *

 **Man, Blue is probably gonna think I've got it out for him at this point, but please let me explain.**

 **Yes, Malachite is more powerful than Alexandrite and, left by themselves, Malachite would probably win. But this isn't a fight is it? It's a sex battle, so we have to look at how these two fusion's powers apply to sex. In that category, Malachite still looks like the obvious choice for winner, as her water powers could be used for tentacles and shackles right?**

 **Frankly, yes. Malachite's water powers would be more than enough to seal a sex battle...if it weren't for one small detail: the gems forming her. Jasper is a warrior class who's only real pleasure comes from combat. Lapis is a physically frail thing who has an immediate distrust for everyone and spent six thousand years in a mirror. Do either of these two seem like they've got very much sex experience?**

 **But what about the Crystal gems? Certainly they can't have more can they? Well, maybe so. Pearl is likely the most sexless of any of them, she'd probably be completely repellent to the idea of sex. But not only is it possible that that isn't true, lord only knows what she did with Rose all those years pre-Greg, but it also doesn't matter, as Pearl's mind could easily be overridden by the other two.**

 **Amethyst has been known to frequent time with humans. Specifically the human named Vidalia, who, let's face it, was a slut who fucked Marty in the back of Greg's van. Anyone who thinks that Amethyst didn't learn a few things from her, or from other humans she might have met over the last four thousand years just isn't a realist.**

 **And then there's Garnet. At first glance, she seems almost more sexless than Pearl, until you consider that she's a fusion of a couple, specifically Ruby and Sapphire. I challenge you to convince yourself that those two weren't giving it to each other the entire time they were lost together before forming Garnet again. Listen to the song in 'The Answer' again, specifically the verses where they're laying in the grass together. I'm sorry, those two were experienced. Maybe only with each other, but it still counts.**

 **And so it comes down to a matter of a lot of unfocused raw power vs a little less but still massive power with a ton of experience behind it as well. Malachite just Malacouldn't keep up. The winner of this sex battle, is Alexandrite.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: A real cat fight...which sexy feline is better in a battle of pleasure...Bastemon vs Nekomanta.**


	24. Guys vs Kurro

**Imagine being trapped in a situation with no escape. Being forced to serve someone else's punishment. Knowing full well that you're innocent of the crimes, but everyone around you either doesn't care or thinks you a liar. What would you do?**

 **Well, that's the situation both of our combatants today found themselves in. Guys, framed for murder and made into a prison bitch. And Kurro, boy turned sex maid to pay for his father's debts. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a sex battle.**

* * *

 **Now, I won't try and pretend that Guys was a completely innocent boy. He was a rowdy boy who willingly and eagerly participated in shoplifting with his friends. Minor stuff, never taken more than a few dollars or even just stealing candy. But he did not deserve to be thrown in jail with rapists, but that's what happened when a kidnapper had him framed for murder.**

 **Said man tried to make him into a sex slave while the he was also abused by inmates, who found him young, semi-feminine body extremely pleasing to fuck in every way possible. Guys was faced with two options: give in and break, or fight for freedom.**

 **Guys, it seemed, had a will forged from steel. He chose door number two and fought for his innocents, conspiring with his lawyer (who he ended up fucking) and other innocent prisoners to free them all.**

 **He adapted to taken more punishment and fucking than the average person of his kind as he spend his time in the prison, his pain threshold strengthened more and more, and his ability to enjoy sex never breaking away as it tends to in some cases like this.**

 **His endurance and strength is slightly above the average, and he doesn't seem to recognize the definition of giving in. That being said, he does have some weaknesses, as all do.**

 **His ass and nipples are overly sensitive, more so than the average. What's more, while he never gives up in the long term, he does have a habit of submitting an giving into domination in the moment. He bounces back later, but he is, in the moment, giving in.**

 **But if you can't get him down the first time, kiss any hope you have of breaking him completely goodbye.**

* * *

 **Kuuro always looked like a girl. It was never much of a problem really, until he gained the attention of an extremely rich and powerful semi-douche who his father was indebted to. His father, a complete douche, used him as collateral, giving him to the rich boy as property.**

 **Kurro was made into the house maid, and forced to do all sorts of demeaning things on a daily basis. As it happens though, he already knew the rich boy before hand, and the two had actually fallen in love in the past, and the entire thing was just an elaborate rouse to get them back together.**

 **Kind of a stupid move to not just tell Kuuro so right off the back, but he was okay with it in the end so I guess it worked out. That being said, due to rich boy wanting to play the long game, we learned just how sturdy Kuuro really was.**

 **Even dressed in his new signature maid outfit, Kuuro doesn't break easily. Even during a rough fuck, he only truly submitted when he realized that it was his old lover from childhood and not some creepy rick dude.**

 **Up that point, he was defiant at every possible opportunity, both in and out of sex. He even showed his physical strength by smashing through a plexi glass window with his feet without injuring himself in any way. Even after truly and finally submitting to his master, Kuuro still had a fiery temper that never wavered, as his 'master' turned out to be a normal lover with a master complex.**

 **He does still have his weaknesses though, the most immediate being his ass. Even a touch to it through two layers of clothing will leave him a moaning mess with a tiny stiff cock.**

 **But you gotta get passed his feet and his attitude before you can get to his ass, and there aren't a whole lot of people who can successfully do that.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Kuuro was out walking with his master Miisu. They'd gone into town, mostly so Miisu could show his sexy little maid boy off. Of the people who greeted them, one was another feminine looking boy named Guys.

Guy' only knowledge of submissive relationships were of the ones that were forced on the submissive by the dominant. He had no understanding of a consensual master/pet relationship, and so assumed that Kuuro was being held captive by this Miisu person.

Not wanting what he had seen happen to himself and others in the past happen to Kuuro, Guys followed them into the forest, where Miisu had a rope swing already set up to fuck Kuuro on. Kuuro was thrilled by this, but Guys was horrified, and stepped into view.

"Let him go!" Guys shouted, confusing Miisu and Kuuro. "Come on, we can outrun him and I'll get you help back at town!" "I don't need any help." Kuuro said, looking annoyed that his fun with master had been interrupted.

"I know how people like him act, convincing you there's no escape, but I made it out and you can to!" Guys shouted. Miisu started to speak, but Kuuro stopped him, "How about this," Kuuro said with a grin, "If you can get me to cum, I'll run away and 'escape' with you, but if I get you to cum, you stay here and have fun with me and my master~"

"Deal." Guys said. It was an odd request, but he couldn't let another femboy end up dead or broken. Kuuro giggled at this, already hard under his dress.

 **Begin!**

Guys ran at Kuuro, moving faster than Kuuro would have thought he could by his size. He grabbed the maid outfit and pried it off of him, throwing it to the side. Kuuro was left in only the bra and panties he wore underneath his outfit.

Guys' eyes widened at this. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Kuuro was forced to dress like this, or the fact that he thought it looked kinda hot. Seeing the growing bulge in Guys' pants, Kuuro grinned, striking a pose to show off his ass, "See something you like~?"

Guys shook his head, but it was clear he was lying. Kuuro moved closer, one hand grinding against his crotch to make Guys squirm and the other pushing under his shirt, discovering how sensitive his nipples were and toying with them.

After a few moments of teasing, Kuuro pulled Guys' shirt off, and as he stumbled back, Kuuro yanked off his shorts and underwear with them. Guys landed on his back, legs apart to make his ass visible and stiff cock in the air.

"Maybe you prefer taking it than giving it," Kuuro said as he let his panties fall off, freeing his own stiff rod. He got between Guys' legs and lined it up to his as, thrusting in hard as he gripped and stroked Guys' member.

Kuuro's small size made it easy for him to penetrate Guys without hurting him, and the other boy groaned and squirmed at the pleasure. Kuuro leaned over him, continuing to pump Guys' cock as his own thrust into Guys' ass, his lips sealing around his nipple and sucking on it.

Guys writhed, trying to force Kuuro off of him, but unable to; the shorter more feminine boy somehow much, much stronger than him. He continued to struggle and squirm, but it was hopeless, and he came in a matter of minutes.

Kuuro pulled out, cumming onto Guys' body. He grinned at the treat he'd won for himself and for master Miisu. Guys didn't understand that a sub/dom relationship could happen consensually, but they'd make sure he understood and enjoyed it before he left them.

* * *

 **I'll be perfectly honest here, this Sex Battle… it wasn't even close. Guys' is a fast, fiercely strong willed fighter of a twink with whom you definitely shouldn't fuck, but Kuuro blows all of his feats out of the water.**

 **Guys kept his cool up through various brutal sexual encounters until he was forced to fuck his 'master', while Kuuro never technically broke at all, just realized that he wasn't being raped. Guys started a relationship with another ma after his nightmare in prison ended, while Kuuro's entire life now is one of sex and pleasure. Guys was tough and spunky, Kuuro smashed through plexi-glass by himself without injury.**

 **Top that off his Guys' new instincts to avoid being placed on bottom, and Kuuro's expertise on making tops cum, and this battle was never really even a battle. Looks like Kuuro can handle all of the Guys. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Kuuro.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a straight harem sex battle… tamer vs tamer… Mark (Pokegirls Adventure) vs Marcy (Buko Adventure).**


	25. Mark vs Marcy

**Warning, the following Sex Battle may contain spoilers for Buko and Pokegirls Adventure.**

* * *

 **Pokegirls and buko, almost identical on account of being the same fandom with the genders swapped around. Many stories have been written about these properties, and today we're gonna pit too of my most popular against each other. Mark, from Pokegirls Adventure. And Marcy, from Buko Adventure.**

 **For this sex battle both tamers will have access to their initial harem of six and will be allowed to take matters into their own hands when/if necessary, but will not be allowed to bring in supporting buko, such as the legendaries they've both befriended. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Mark was the child of a plant tamer and a Belle Awesome. It was only natural that he'd end up with a plant type elemental core. With this core he learned to sense his surroundings with plant sense, fire off dust attacks like stun spore, bloom powder, and sap powder, recover from damage with sunlight, and attack with vines from the ground.**

 **His alpha was his starting pokegirl, Lizzy. She was a threshold Boobisaur at the start who, with his time and training, became a powerful Venawhore. Her attacks include vine whip, vine bondage, probing vines, frenzy plant, solar beam, razor leaf, leech seed, sap powder, poison powder, sweet scent, stun spore, itch powder, sleep powder, lust dust, and gigadrain. She stands at just under seven foot tall with the biggest chest of any of Mark's pokegirls at a whopping EE cup.**

 **His next 'girl is Bet, his Pidgeota. She was a feralborne with the attacks of wing attack, peck, drill peck, slash, whirlwind, gust, squall, tempest, caress, edge of delight, feather shuriken, sand attack, ominous wind, aerial ace, and feather blizzard. She stands just shorter than Lizzy, large enough to be ridden on if need be.**

 **Next is Nina, his Vesta. This feralborne fire mouse can use ignite, bite, fire ball, ember, smoke screen, fire punch, warm embrace, psychic, warm paws, and even fire blast. What's more, she was tenacious enough to win a sex battle against a Vixxen as a Titmouse, the most sensitive skinned pokegirl in existence.**

 **Then there's Cary, a threshold cat girl who evolved up to a Cheetaura, one of the naturally fastest pokegirls. She knows slash, fury swipes, bite, glare, iron tail, bide, shadow claw, water pulse, soft paws, quick attack, agility, pretty wink, sexy purr, double kick, tornado kick and her signature move, extreme speed.**

 **Meghan was a feral Maggiemite he found in the Safari Zone and evolved up to a Mech Doll. In that time Mark taught her thunder, thunder shock, thunder wave, thunder bolt, thunder punch, static, lightning body, magnet wave, mag bomb, sat attack 3, sat cannon, sat blade, yoink, get over here, iron defense, discharge, and zap cannon.**

 **And finally Stella, the Love Bug he rescued from team swarm. She learned pretty wink, angel eyes, enticing look, sexy dance, love bite, sweet talk, sexy talk, dirty talk, lust dust, probing tongue, long tongue, tackle, hardened, bug bite, and signal beam.**

 **Mark's team is decently balanced and even against type disadvantage he usually has a strategy in mind. He had an elemental blood curse weakness to fire, growing weak even in the presence of it, as well as a blood curse fetish for feet. He's been known to lose his cool and panic if things get too hectic, but when he's focused, there's almost nothing that can stand in his way.**

* * *

 **Marcy was one of the two twins born to a water type tamer mother and a Pool Mouse father, making her skilled with water from the start. She's an extremely sexual person, and eventually learned how to use her water core for various water abilities, such as breathing under water, controlling the movement of water to form tendrils, and even using the buko ability water cock to make herself a futa.**

 **Her alpha is her starting Chararmand, a feralborne who she trained into a powerful Whorizard. He can use scratch, metal claw, fireball, wing attack, flamethrower, leer, ember, smoke screen, dragon rage, dragonbreath, seismic toss, hard thrust, wall clench, inner heat, hot cock, fire blast, and fire spin.**

 **Next is her Gun Bunny James, who can summon duel pistols and fire magical elemental ammunition, able to generate any element other than infernal. He can also fire mana bolt, mana blast, use bounce, ominous wind, pretty wink, soft paws, wall clench, and rapid thrust.**

 **Next is Richard, a buko she caught as a Bimbo but evolved into a High Elf. He can use wall clench, sweet talk, hard thrust, sexy dance, command plants, vine bondage, leaf shield, arrow shot, mana bolt, giga drain, magic arrow, absorb, X slash, V slash, and cast the spells for shielding, sleep, natural balance and lust.**

 **Then there's Kest, who she caught as a Harpy and evolved up to a Harpy King, teaching him slash, dive bomb, aerial ace, peck, drill peck, wing attack, whirlwind, gust, charming look, wall clench, hard thrust, feather shuriken, feather graze, vortex, speed storm, water pulse and mach breaker.**

 **Next is Rook, who she caught in the Safari Zone as a Cuntdiddle and trained up into a Cuntdiddleme. This anthro bird swordsman is an expert with his blade and completely obsessed with pussy. His attack include sword play, heavy thrust, sword beam, slash wave, hero blade, demi-blade, power breaker, chi blast, and miracle blade.**

 **And finally there's Gabriel, who she got from Bill as a Slime Boy and evolved up into a Sime King. His attacks include toxic, tongue tongue, probing tongue, sexy wiggle, wall clench, take down, snake tongue, bronze fist, call me king, and absorb, where he takes in**

 **an elemental item and changes his own element accordingly.**

 **Marcy is a very hell for leather tamer, never shying away from a certain strategy on the battlefield or fetish in the bedroom, willing to try anything once. That said, she does have a few issues.**

 **She has an elemental weakness to electricity, going frazzled in the presence of it, her thick headedness can be just as bad as it good if she goes in on the wrong strategy, and her OCD blood curse can leave her trapped in a mental spiral if too many things go wrong at once.**

 **But you've gotta be on a whole other level to make good use of these weaknesses, otherwise Marcy's liable to just turned them around on you.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Mark and Marcy stepped out on either side of the arena. They both knew what the rules for this battle were; pure sex battles, and even the opposing tamer had to cum before you would be declared winner. They were both ready.

 **Begin!**

Mark sent out Bet first, Marcy sending out James. James switched to ice type pullets and started firing as Bet took off into the air hoping to shoot her down and mount her once she couldn't escape.

Bet used whirlwind and aerial ace to avoid the bullets, firing feather shuriken down at James, who used bounce to avoid it and fired mana blast up at her. Bet was hit by the blast and knocked to the ground.

James fired ice bullets that hit Bet's wings, preventing her from taking off again. Bet let off edge of delight, which sent a storm of soft feathers off of her body to tease and trace along James; body, getting him stiff but not quite enough to make him cum.

When the feathers dispersed, Bet pounced, knocked James to the ground, locking her legs around his waist as she slammed herself down onto his cock, taking his entire length inside of her pussy.

Bet groaned, beginning to raise and lower her hips as James thrust up into her. Bet used her wings to caress his body, making him cum into her quicker. Marcy recalled him and sent out Rook.

The Cuntdiddleme's eyes widened when he realized he was in a sex battle against a female. He raced over towards Bet, hitting her with slash wave to prevent her from taking off before picking her up and burying his tongue inside of her pussy.

Bet cried out, not having expected a buko so skilled with their tongue so quickly. She tried to reach down to touch his cock, but cried out, cumming before she could. Mark recalled Bet and sent out Cary.

The Cheetaura moved quickly using agility, getting behind Rook and gripping his cock with her soft paws ability to start stroking him. He groaned softly, but wasn't interested in such things. He threw her off with power breaker and pinned her to the ground, hilting himself hard inside of her with heavy thrust, bringing Cary to climax in minutes.

Mark bit his lip. He needed to take this buko out quickly before he took apart his entire team. He sent out Nina, the Vesta dropping onto her back with her legs spread for the swordsman. Rook grinned, mounting her eagerly.

Rook cried out from the feeling of Nina's hot wet pussy, her insides heating up even further from her typing. She used warm embrace, holding onto the buko and bucking her hips against him hard. She grit her teeth as she tried not to cum, but shrieked with her climax as Rook reached his, dumping a massive load of cum into her.

Both recalled. Mark sent out Stella while Marcy sent out Richard. Richard used command plants, trying to ensnare Stella in vine bondage, but her signal beam blasted the vines away. Trying to seduce her, the High Elf used sexy dance, but Stella used the same move back at him, adding to it Enticing Look.

When he saw it, Richard's will broke almost instantly and he ran towards Stella, desiring her. Stella let herself get tackled to the ground, Richard slamming his cock into her eager pussy hard. Stella used sweet talk, sexy talk, and finally dirty talk to keep him under her lustful spell until he came hard into her.

Stella took it, shuddering but not cumming. Marcy recalled Richard and sent out Kest. The Harpy King flew fast at Stella, keeping her pinned and using charming look to try and beat her at her own game.

No such luck. She doused him in lust dust, and Kest's cock grew stiff and desperate. One love bite to the inner thigh, and Kest was fucking Stella's throat with reckless abandon, not even remembering he was battling as he unloaded down the love bug's throat.

Marcy recalled him, deciding it was time to send out Gabriel. The Slime King's sexy wiggle was more effective for enticing the love bug than her enticing look was on him, and his Call me King dom aura attack had her submitting to him entirely.

Gabriel buried his tongue inside of Stella's pussy, using snake tongue to eat out as much of her pussy at once as possible while smacking the bug type's ass with bronze fist. Stella cried out in pleasure, writhing on the field until she came.

Mark recalled Stella and sent out Meghan. The Mech Doll fired shockwave to stun Gabriel, pushing him onto his back and dropping down onto his cock to ride him. She used lightning body, covering her body in an electrical current to shock his member as she rode it, forcing more sensation into the slime buko.

After a few minutes though, the stunning began to ware off. Gabriel reached down, absorbing small stones from the ground to become a Statue Slime. He pushed Meghan down onto her back, groping her chest as he hammered his solid stone cock into her aggressively.

Meghan could only last so long against this, and came with a loud cry of pleasure. Gabriel was close though, his hard cock throbbing with desire. Mark sent out Lizzy, which suddenly made Gabriel's choice of element a disadvantage.

Lizzy used frenzy plant to strike Gabriel and hold him down on the ground as she approached, getting down in front of him. She let out sweet scent to relax him further as she squeezed her massive tits around his cock, stroking him up and down as she licked and sucked on his length.

Gabriel groaned, cumming hard a few moments later. Marcy recalled him, sending out her last buko; Colin. The Whorizard let out fire blast to weaken Lizzy before fucking her, but Lizzy blocked with her frenzy plant.

The spiked vines were destroyed, but Lizzy was protected from the attack. She let out all twenty of her vines, ensnaring the Whorizard and pulling him to the ground. Lizzy let out a series of dust attacks; lust dust to rile him up, sap powder to drain his energy, and gender dust to shift Colin into a female.

Once the Whorizard had been made into a female, Lizzy buried all twenty vines inside of her, ten in either hole, and all of them using Probing Vines. His mind a mix of desires and his body lacking in more and more energy, Colin could do nothing but writhe within Lizzy's vines.

Marcy had already started undressing herself, knowing she would be up soon. The moment Colin came, she recalled him and rushed forward, bringing with her as much water as she could find; which turned out to be enough to form a small wave for her to ride across the field on.

Lizzy fired razor leaf, but it was blocked by water tendrils as the wave crashed into her. Water tendrils wrapped around Lizzy's limbs like chains, binding her in place with her vines held against the ground and her legs apart.

Marcy formed her water cock, driving it hard into Lizzy's pussy and fucking her aggressively as the remaining water formed a massive tendril to stretch out Lizzy's ass with. As sturdy as Lizzy was, she only lasted so long, and came after twenty minutes of this.

Marcy turned to Mark, who'd already started drawing vines out of the ground. Marcy sent a wave at Mark, the water pulling his clothes off and leaving him naked. His vines tried to wrap around and ensnare her, but Marcy's water tendrils kept them at bay.

Mark waited until Marcy got close and fired stun sport and bloom powder. Immediately Marcy was frozen in place and her chest inflated to C-cubs. Mark placed her on the ground, beginning to fuck her and grope her now oversized and sensitive tits.

Marcy groaned as Mark fucked her, but wasn't about to give in so easily. She pulled what little water she could over, pushing Mark off of her and wrapping herself in it, washing away the stun spore.

Marcy stood over Mark, her foot stomping on his chest to keep him down. She noticed his member twitch as she did this, and grinned, rubbing her foot against his face. His cock throbbed, reacting to her foot, confirming Marcy's suspicion. Marcy moved her foot down, rubbing it along Mark's cock as her water tendrils held him down.

Mark grit his teeth, trying to hold out. He managed to resist it until Marcy sat down and squeezed both feet around his cock. It was too much for him, and he came hard, coating Marcy's feet in cum and losing the battle.

* * *

 **Now that's a Sex Battle mother fuckers! I suppose we shouldn't be too surprised that pokegirl/buko sex battle would be like this, as this is the property that basically invented the term.**

 **But as for explaining the winner, both tames had balanced teams, but when looking at the fine details, a pattern begins to emerge. Mark's only two sex battlers were Stella and Lizzy. Yes, the others were all trained to hold their own, but only Stella and Lizzy were trained and prepared for an intense sex battle.**

 **Marcy on the other hand, has Gabriel, a buko who's entire purpose is pleasing others, and Rook. Normally Rook would be useless in a sex battle, as he wouldn't be attracted to other buko. But against pokegirls, he cleans up. Not to mention that the magical plant type High Elf Richard started as a Bimbo, giving him more stamina and skill than a normal High Elf.**

 **Marcy's powers and buko are just more geared towards sex battles. She's no slouch in a normal battle, but she made sure that all of her buko were equally trained for one or the other, where as Mark would plan against Sex Battles entirely. Looks like this time water beat grass. The winner of this Sex Battle is Marcy.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: The sex battle finale.. Sex goddess vs sex god… legendary pokegirl vs legendary monster boy…. Bastits vs Maou.**


	26. Bastit vs Maou

**There exist in this world a great many characters, some good, some bad, across countless fandoms. But never before have there been two characters of such magnitude of these two literal deities of lust and pleasure. Bastit, the legendary sex kitten pokegirl and goddess of pleasure. And Maou, the lord of the demon realm and most powerful incubus in existence.**

 **In this, the finale of Sex Battle, we'll be pitting these two ultimate lust beings against each other. I'm Sinful Nature, and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience, to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Long ago, a psychopathic super genius used his knowledge of genetics to begin created life. Using this power, he began creating pokegirls, and with them, waged war on humanity. The strongest of these pokegirls were the legendaries, but one legendary was made completely by accident.**

 **Bastit was originally created to be nothing more than Sukebe's personal sex slave, but the DNA he created her with accidentally made her the most powerful magic user out of all pokegirls he'd created up to that point, even stronger than the other legendary he'd created to be the goddess of magic. How one does this accidentally is far beyond me.**

 **Bastits only accidentally participated in the war, showing up and creating massive orgies that would often cause as much distraction to Sukebe's army as it would the armies of the rest of the world.**

 **When the war ended, Bastit adjourned to a far away island, spending her days fucking her massive harem, which supposedly has at least one of every non-legendary pokegirl in existence.**

 **Bastit is a six foot tall pokegirl with triple D sized breasts and an ass that never quits, which makes sense considering the fact that she was literally created to be the perfect fuck buddy. In this standard form her only animalistic traits are her cat girls and cat tail, though she can shift into a full anthro feline form resembling the Egyptian goddess Bast. The anthro form is much more powerful in almost every way, but is a bit more controlling than Bastit likes, hense her not resorting to using it immediately.**

 **Her standard combat attacks are the basic tackle, tail slap, double slap, slash, heal, recover, fury swipes, super slap, agility, mana bolt, mystic bolt, roar, teleport, sand attack, and reflect. But Bastit also has access to more sex battle attacks than any other pokegirl in existence.**

 **For females, she can use Sex attacks 1, 2, and 3 for focus on the nipples, pussy, and ass, but she can also use smile and enticing look to disarm an enemy from violence and seduce them, as well as ear nipple, tongue in ear, and ear blow to seduce an enemy when up close. She also has sing, which lets her lace her voice with lust magic, sexy hug and sexy purr for seduction, and call me queen to let out a domination aura that makes a target want on a subconscious level to submit to her.**

 **But it isn't all simply seduction. When a sex battle actually starts, she can use probing tongue to instantly find sweet spots, long tongue to increase the length of her tongue, purr vibrations to increase the pleasure of oral, aura soft to increase the softness of her tongue, probing tail, which lets her use her tail like a sex toy, aura sensation, which forces pleasure into a target through touch, phantom touch, which forces a target to feel a pleasure they've felt before without her needing to touch them, inner tightness, increasing the tightness of her ass or pussy beyond normal possibility, and swift stroke to increase the speed of actions with her hands.**

 **Bastit has incredible flexibility and elasticity, letting her bend into any position for sex, and take nearly anything of any size into any hole. Her legendary quality of truly unique makes her impossible to copy with magic or science, her deathless trait prevents aging, sickness, and poison, and no weakness makes her immune to her normal weaknesses of dark and ghost type attacks unless it is overtaxed by extremely powerful attacks, usually from other legendaries.**

 **Her temptress trait lets her seduce or mislead nearly anyone, even other legendaries, her mother of cats trait gives her immediate control over other felines, and her pleasure pheromone ability lets her release lust chemicals that not even other legendaries can resist.**

 **Bastit can also last for extremely long. Against a Hentaicute, the only pokegirl known to outlast her, she can fuck for two weeks straight without stopping for anything, and that's with her cumming at least once every hour. If she holds herself back from cumming, she could be in a state of non-stop pleasure for over a full day before cumming.**

 **She is not flawless however. As previously mentioned, she can be overpowered by extremely lustful beings, and her weaknesses to dark and ghost abilities can be exploited by extremely powerful beings. Furthermore while her strategy of simply 'fuck everything in the area until it stops moving' has worked for over a thousand years, it has in fact failed and left her at the mercy of stronger foes with better strategies.**

 **But if you plan on taking on Bastit in a sex battle, you better clear your schedule for the next week or so, plan a hospital check up for after, and bring every endurance boosting substance you possibly can, because she can, and will, make you understand why she is the legendary sex goddess pokegirl.**

* * *

 **The world is a dangerous place. There always existed monstrous, even demonic beings; some of which even vaguely resembled humans. But the forces of man, separated into standard RPG classes of warriors, martial artists, thieves, mages, priests, etc, were able to drive the forces of evil back and keep the world safe for humans.**

 **Humans became so complacent, that they began to ignore the warnings of the high chief god of order, yes that is this being's full name and they ignored it when it warned them that something big and bad was coming. Shockingly, the all knowing being was correct, and mankind was caught completely off guard by the being known only as Maou.**

 **Maou, the lord of all demons, was the first and most powerful of a race of beings known as the Manomo, more popularly known as Monster Boys. These beings were created in their entirety by Maou, who has the infernal power to both create them from his own magic or corrupt humans into them to create new breeds. While some new monster boys have appeared naturally do to the process of evolution being sped up by magic, the demon lord himself is the beginning point of all sexual magic and all monster boys born from it.**

 **Demon Lord Maou stands at seven feet tall, and is described as the perfect adonis of a being, so attractive that all humans, regardless of gender of sexual preference, swooned over his mere presence, which is how he was able to gather so many humans to create his first wave of monster boys.**

 **He's capable of sprouting wings that let him fly at mach five and has a cock of a foot and a half in length and four and a half inches in width. He can shapeshift to disguise himself, but the shapeshifted form vanishes during sex.**

 **Delom Lord Maou is a source of near infinite dark magic and demonic energy, able to release it all in several different ways. The first is as simple energy bolts that can be strong enough to obliterate entire mountain ranges, blasts that can boil oceans, form into bladed weapons sharp enough to cut through nearly anything, summon new monster boys on the fly, corrupt humans into monster boys, infuse his physical abilities with it, or most impressively, corrupt a location.**

 **Locational corrupting gives Demon Lord Maou near complete control of the terrain, as he can shape and control it to fit his every lustful whim, even creating infernal life with it if he so chooses. In fact, the legendary forest of tentacles, the thousand acre forest of tentacle trees that rape anything and everything that enters, was created by Maou to display the strength of his geological corruption to his subjects.**

 **But when things get bad, he can always fall back on just fucking detonating himself. He's capable letting out all of his energy and magic as a powerful explosion, basically nuking everything in a thousand mile radius and leaving the land corrupted for a hundred years afterwards.**

 **Demon Lord Maou is a war lord, preferring to let the underlings carry out the battle until it is absolutely necessary for him to get involved, and even then he only actually starts getting serious when he actually feels pain, which is extremely difficult considering everything already listed.**

 **But wait, that isn't Maou's final ability. When he truly needs to, Maou can give up his human looking form to regress into his incredible heritage demon form. In this form he's a twenty foot tall giant with two cocks and ten tentacles that can separate into twenty if they so choose. While we know that they're six inches thick due to character dialogue, the length of his cocks are never directly stated, but by comparing the size of his normal cock to his normal height, we can assume that they are four and a half feet each. Using this true form, Demon Lord Maou conquered nearly the entire planet, only stopped when the chief god of order came down and personally dealt with him; which was a battle he very nearly won.**

 **That being said, he does have flaws, as previous stated, he's quite arrogant, and normally relies on using his minions in battle, giving him little experience in an actually one on one confrontation. He rarely uses his magic nuke or heritage form because the former makes him nothing more than a mere mortal for a full year while his energy builds back up, and the latter burns through his energy steadily, making his abilities as a whole weaker when he reverts back to his standard form.**

 **But even in spite of these flaws, we're still talking about the king incubus demon who nearly conquered the world and lasted for a day fucking god itself.**

* * *

 **Alright, the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Demon Lord Maou appeared in the world of the pokegirls, on an island far, far east of Kanto. He brought with him a small legion of incubi of different form, some demonic, some mindless drones, and a few animalistics as well. They were to go out and find humans for him to corrupt into monster boys so he could begin his conquest of this world.

But after two weeks of no information, he went out in search of his troops, finding them all unconscious and bond in a clearing. On the opposite end of the clearing sat Bastit, legs crossed and smiling, "Well hello handsome. They said it would take awhile for you to get here, but I was starting to think you weren't gonna show."

"Who the hell are you?" Maou questioned. "Names Bastit, goddess of sex and pleasure. Your troops showed up during one of my orgies and tried to take away all my friends. Of course it was only a few minutes before they joined in on the fun to. Poor dears are much weaker than mine. Oh well, guess I'll just have to see how well you do~" Maou glared, summoning a great sword and battle axe as Bastit stood up to challenge him.

 **Begin!**

Maou rushed forward, slashing at Bastit with both weapons. She gracefully avoided both, firing a bolt of magic at him. The strike barely phased him, and he send a slash beam at Bastits. It hit, knocking her prone long enough for Maou to get in close.

As he brought down the weapons to attack though, she teleported, firing mana bolt from behind and this time tapping more into her large wealth of magical energy. The bolt pushed Maou forward several feet and made him grunt in pain.

Seeing that normal weapons would be useless, he turned to Bastit and fired a bolt of dark energy at her. Bastit used agility, getting directly in front of him and super slapping him back before laying into him with fury swipes.

The barrage of attacks coming at him so fast made him stumble back. He let out his magic, forming two Werecats and four Orcs. Bastits needed only grin to assert her will over the Werecat monsterboys, who immediately began having sex with the Orcs, who fell under the spell of her lust chemicals.

Maou was confused by this long enough for Bastits to teleport behind him, locking her legs, arms, and tail around his body as she began to whisper into his ear, "No need to fight like this big boy, we could be having fun together right now if you'd just give in~" She used sexy purr, soft aura, sexy cuddle, and tongue in ear all at once to try and break through Maou's aggression and seduce him.

For a moment, it seemed to have worked, his stiff cock reaching full hardness. She moved her feet down to his cock and began to stroke it with them, pumping his throbbing rod skillfully. The control didn't last though. She accomplished convincing him that sex was required here, but not that she would be in control of it.

Maou had already summoned two more monster boys, one harpy boy and one slime, who grabbed onto Bastit from behind and pulled her off, throwing her to the ground. Bastit could have avoided it if she'd seen it coming, and as the two tried to start groping her, she used her lust chemicals to make the two of them more interested in each other.

It had given Maou enough time to grab onto her tail though, and he threw Bastit into the air. Before the legendary could teleport away, she was hit by Maou's blast of dark magic and infernal energy. At first, she saw no reason to try and avoid it, as it was just an attack, but as the blast went on, it broke through her natural immunity in only a few seconds, the dark magic hurting her with type advantage.

She couldn't focus enough to teleport, and so used reflect. The attack could only reflect some of the energy and fired it randomly away from Bastit, not hitting Maou and certainly not stopping the blast from hitting her.

When the blast stopped, Maou watched Bastit fall and land hard, creating a crater as she did so. Maou jumped down into it, finding a weakened Bastit. She grovelled and crawled to him on her knees as he'd seen many other lesser beings do in his time. She pleaded to him to give her the honor of being his first of many brides in this world.

Maou accepted, "I will indeed spare you if you can show me you are worth keeping as a sex pet." "Of course my lord~" Bastit purred, moving over on her fours and gripping his cock in her hand. She used swift strike and aura softness to jerk along the entire length of his cock rapidly, bringing extra pleasure to him.

Seeing this wasn't working, she moved forward, squeezing his cock between her tits and sucking on his tip, adding a little bit of call me queen to help make him want to give and just cum for her.

It was the dominant aura attack of call me queen that tipped Maou off. Realizing she wasn't yet broken or defeated, and only trying to weaken him with her own seduction, he forced her off with another energy bolt.

Maou hurried to her before she could get up, delivering a flurry of blows to her body, each strike enhanced by his magic, followed by a point blank mountain busting energy bolt that deepened the crater they were in by over a hundred feet.

Maou took Bastit's once again weakened form, positioning Bastit so she was upside down on the ground with her legs as far apart as he could get them as his cock lined up to her pussy. In her weakened state, she couldn't do anything to stop him as he thrust into her hard.

He groaned softly as she moaned from the fucking. Bastit continued to let out her lust chemical even while weak, as she couldn't actually stop producing it even if unconscious unless she actively chose to. The lust chemical filled Maou, spurring him to fuck her harder into the ground as his infernal energy tried to corrupt Bastit and break her mind to his will.

Because of the battle happening on a chemical, magical, and physical level, none of them noticed how long Maou had been upside down fucking Bastit. Hours turned into two full days, Maou thrusting harder with each passing hour, until the force of his fucking and pushed them another foot or so into the ground.

Finally, Bastit was ready to retaliate. She used recover to heal from the damage to her body during the blast attack. She used probing tail, forcing her tail into Maou's ass as deeply as it could go, and activated aura sensation, turning her magic into pure pleasure and letting it radiate from her tail and pussy around and directly into the demon lord's most sensitive areas.

Grunting, Moau used his magic once again to increase power, though now he enhanced his thrusting power, forcing his large length harder and deeper into her with each thrust. Her call me queen dominant aura battled against his own insidious corruption, the two preventing one or the other from taking hold.

To push it over the edge, Bastit activated her inner tightness ability, making Maou yelp. He pulled out, fearing he would be the first to cum if he didn't, blasted Bastit again, summoning several incubi to distract her.

It took Bastit slightly longer than normal to drive them all into a lustful haze and begin fucking each other, but only slightly. By the time she'd done so however, Maou had used his magic to corrupt the land for thirty feet in every direction.

Tentacles sprung from the ground, ensnaring her. They held her up, the magic making them impossible teleport from, and bent her over into the perfect position for fucking her ass as an extra tentacle plunged into her pussy. They her arms and legs bound as Maou used his magic to increase the size and thickness of his cock by another inch each before thrusting into her ass with as much force as possible.

Her ass took every inch down to the base, though Maou chalked that up more to his incredible strength than to anything else. Bastit moaned loudly as the force of his fucking now, for the first time since they'd started this, actually did begin to overwhelm her.

Maou didn't notice it at first, but Bastit's moaning had begun to morph into singing. It was a wordless song, and Maou didn't notice the magic coming from it, as it wasn't meant for him. Maou assumed he'd broken her mentally, only knowing he hadn't when she used her phantom touch to make him once again feel her tail in his ass and the feeling of her inner tightness pussy around his cock while he also felt her using that same ability with her ass.

Knowing from all this that she had started to get desperate, Maou added more energy to his thrusts, bottoming out fast and hard, certain he would be able to last longer than the sex cat, if only by a little.

What he didn't know was that the phantom touch was just a distraction so he wouldn't immediately notice the two Werecats. Bastit's song had brought them in, and as they were feline, they were bent to her will instinctively.

Maou yelped more in surprise than from sensation as he felt the two werecats thrust into his ass together, forcing both of their cocks into his tight hole down to the hilt and showing no mercy as they fucked.

With the inner tightness of her ass, the aura sensation, the phantom touch, and the werecats all at once, Maou was less certain of his victory; and became less certain still when a small group of feline pokegirls, Bastit's usual fuck buddies, pounced on him. Together they pushed him off of Bastit, pleasing every inch of his body as Bastit wa pleasure not by nothing but a single tentacle from the group probing her ass.

Maou had had enough games. The felines were thrown off of him forcefully as he reverted into his heritage demonic form, growing much more giant with wings, horns, two cocks of four and a half feet. Bastit's eyes widened as she saw the demon lord's true blasted her once more with magic before grabbing her and flying into the air, where no more beings would be able to intrude on their battle.

Ten tendrils sprouted from Maou's back. Two tied her arms and legs behind her back four stuffed her mouth and throat, fucking it roughly to prevent her from singing or using her mouth for any other kind of sex attacks. The last four went to her pussy and ass, two thrusting hard into both as Maou showed the strength of his form by ramming both of the massive rods into her pussy and ass at once.

Maou was astounded to see how quickly her body took the entire length in both holes. Maou held them at roughly thirty feet in the air, and used the flapping of his wings to increase the force of his thrusts into her; which were already hard enough to break any armor.

But Bastit was not so easily beaten. She shifted into her true feline anthro form, growing much more durable. She used inner tightness, which was made twice as powerful against him as he was in both her holes. She activated soft aura, as well as aura sensation; now so powerful that he felt in even in spots that weren't making contact with her and through his tentacles, which he normally couldn't feel through at all.

Finally, Bastit used phantom touch to make him once again feel all the pleasure the felines had been giving every inch of his body when they'd been on the ground. If this didn't wear him down, Bastit wasn't sure anything would.

Days they spent in the air, fucking so aggressively that the lust energy being let off was sensed all the way in Pallet town. Midway through the second week of fucking, Maou groaned as he realized he was liable to lose this match.

But he refused. He had one more ability that he could use to weaken her. It would leave him mortal, but if it left her unable to move than it would hardly matter, and so he went for it, and unleashed all the magic and infernal energy from his body at once, unleashing a massive explosion.

The fall to the ground was hard, and the two both landed in their base forms just a few feet from each other. For several moments, neither moved. Then Maou was up, back on his feet first. He moved over, pinning Bastit on her back and thrusting into her pussy.

The moment he was balls deep inside of her, Bastit sprung to life, locking her legs around his body to prevent his escape and pulling his face against her large chest. She let out her combination of aura sensation, aura soft, inner tightness, and phantom touch once again, and in his mortal state, Maou came almost instantly, filling Bastit completely to the brim with hot, thick cum.

Bastit sighed in satisfaction, looking into Maou's eyes. She poured domination aura from call me queen into him, and said, "Who's gonna be a good boy and fuck me until I'm satisfied to?" She asked. "I.. am.. mistress.. Bastit.." Maou panted from the intensity of the climax, but his cock hadn't remotely softened, and he began fucking her again. Bastit thought of how much bragging she'd get to do when Maou returned to demon form still under her control and she could show him off to the other legendaries, and how much fun she'd have with his heritage demon form.

* * *

 **Holy buggering fuck gods! That was awesome!**

 **But as for why it resulted in the way it did, Bastit just had too many advantages over Maou for the demon lord to take victory. Maou may have conquered a continent by matching sex and combat, but in the scenario that Bastit turns evil, she conquers two thirds of the planet with sex alone, only stopped by a time travelling legendary pokegirl.**

 **Between her incredible magic and her being literally created for sex, she outclassed Maou and could counter everything he could to do her. Her legendary trait of no weakness would prevent the first round of damage, reflect and recover helps her with the rest, her sexual control counters his summoning of other monster boys, and her intense elasticity lets her counter his massive size.**

 **It took the chief god to defeat Maou in a sex battle, but not only is Bastit also a goddess, and in fact an actual goddess of sex and pleasure specifically, it's never implied that it would take all the energy of a god or goddess to defeat him, just that it would take something stronger than any of the warriors or magical beings in the monster boy universe.**

 **And Bastit absolutely matches that title. Maou came close to victory, but the cat just caught his tongue at the last minute. The winner of this Sex Battle is Bastit.**

* * *

 **And that, my friends is.. Not necessarily the end of Sex Battle. Oh it's certainly the last for quite awhile, and I can't say for certain when exactly it will be coming back, but I doubt this will be the final chapter. Consider this the end of the first season.**

 **So, what did you think? Not just of this sex battle but of season one altogether? What battles did you really like? Was there a battle you disliked or perhaps even thought I got incorrect? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also be sure to let me know if there were any sex battle match ups that you wanted to see but didn't, or that you've thought of now. List them in the reviews and I look over them for season two. I'll remind you that I prefer the match ups that make sense, which is why I don't plan to do Samus Aran vs Megaman, as one is a genetically altered human in power armor and the other is a robot.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


	27. Raven vs Terra

**Yes, I've dredged up a few more Sex Battle ideas. I am open to suggestions in the reviews, less so in PMs, and remember I prefer that the two combatants have something in common, much like Death Battles.**

* * *

 **The last time Raven stepped into the Sex Battle arena she stepped out victoriously, her innate level of magical power being so great that it completely cancelled out her lack of sexual experience and allowed her to defeat a much more sexually active witch.**

 **But what, I wonder, would be the result of her going up against someone who's power has been canonically proven to match Raven's? Let's find out now by putting her against the drifter turned hero turned villain turned hero turned statue (long story), Terra. I am Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **I've gone over Raven before in her own battle against Blair, so I'll be brief here. Raven is a the half demon half Azarathian witch with the long purple hair and ashen skin, Underneath her long cloak she's got one of the best bodies in the TT, which is saying a fucking lot frankly.**

 **Her experience with sex is seemingly non existence, but her magical prowess make her undoubtedly the strongest Titan on the team. Her basic skills consist of levitating herself, manipulating the environment by an astral magical force that give her amazing control of the world around her. She can generate magical tendrils, shields, energy bolts, and her soul self, a projected bird that can phase through objects and fly much faster than her to let her scout ahead, or even possess enemies.**

 **She can also cast a variety of spells to manipulate the environment, though tends to use her main spell for summoning her astral tendrils. If she's driven to high emotion, she can take on several different forms, her 'Emoticlones' taking over, which is signaled by the changing of her cloak's color.**

 **If she goes from indigo to pink she becomes a happy, overly cheerful mage. Timid is signalled by grey, and is slightly less useful in any form of combat than a manic depressive. Green is the take over of her bravery, turning her into a physically minded action girl. Orange is her lack of fucks to give, making her lazy and rude, which seems to be similar to brown, resembling her sloth specifically. Yellow is her nerdy side, letting her access more of her wisdom, and purple, my favorite, is her passion, making her flirty and intense.**

 **Unknown to most, she actually has two other forms. One comes at her lowest moments, her body becoming pitch black with four red eyes as she becomes more demonic, submitting to her infernal nature.**

 **And on the opposite end of the spectrum is the white cloak Raven, referred to as perfect balance. In this form she's calm, collected, and the perfect combination of all her traits. It should be noted that she can still make mistakes and even go insane in this form, as seen when Starfire time travelled and found white cloak Raven locked up in the loony bin (long story).**

* * *

 **Very little is known about Terra, and what little we do know tends to raise more questions. We know she was found by the Teen Titans one day fighting off a giant scorpion single handedly, her powers of controlling the earth making her an amazing fighter. Later it was revealed that her lack of control over her powers had made her something of a harbinger of destruction in the past, and she strived to gain control of these powers.**

 **Physically, she's about the same height as Raven, with short blonde hair, light skin, and normal looking clothes, usually jean shorts and a black top that leaves her midriff visible and make it clear she doesn't much care what you think about how she looks. Her chest seems on the flatter side, compensated for by her legs and rump, and while we can't prove how much experience she has between the sheets, her forwardness with Beast Boy points to her at least not being too shy in that department.**

 **As for her powers, she's really only got one, her control over earth. But this power in her hands is one of the most surprisingly overpowered I've ever seen. Some people have likened her to an earth bender from Avatar the last airbender, but while earth benders moved the ground with physicality, seeming to require large motions that directly affected the rock, Terra seems to be connected to the earth around her on a more spiritual level, practically an embodiment of it.**

 **Rock, crystal, magma, sand, metal, brick, concrete, if it was ever in its life a part of the earth, she's got as much control over it as she does her own two hands. She can make them levitate, shatter, fly, reshape into weapons, and even form them into drone soldiers to fight for her. When she loses control, the earth itself seems to have a panic attack. Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides; she's a one woman natural disaster, and she only becomes more frightening the more control over herself she has.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Raven and Terra were dating. At least, that was the only word they had for what they were doing. It couldn't just be a rivalry, because they enjoyed each other's company and held rather obvious sexual attractions to each other, but also wasn't a normal sort of dating with how much they argued and competed against each other.

It was only a matter of time until the two forms of their relationship came together, their competition and sexy times becoming one and the same. All but Starfire stayed inside the tower while they met up outside on the training field, the alien girl sitting down with snacks to watch Terra and Raven as though it were a sports final.

 **Begin!**

Terra levitated the boulder she was standing on, causing the stone around Raven to move and bind her legs like shackles as she flew up. Raven used her magic to break the stone off of her and fly after Terra.

Terra smirked, jumping off of her rock and letting it crash into Raven. Raven managed to stop it in its tracks, but couldn't grab Terra in time to stop her from grabbing onto her cape as she fell, yanking it off of her.

The ground rushed up to meet Terra, forming a slide for her to prevent her from crashing. A single spell from Raven tore all of Terra's clothes off, leaving her naked where she stood. She blushed lightly, but didn't let it stop her.

Several pillars of stone rushed out of the ground at Raven, preventing her from getting too much focus on Terra. Raven formed a shield around herself to protect from the pillars trying to knock her out of the sky, and entered a meditation state.

Raven's soul self flew down, entering Terra's body and taking control of her. She smiled, holding out Terra's hand and forming a ten inch long, four inch thick stone dildo on the ground. She piloted Terra's body over and slammed her down onto it hard, forcing her to take the entire length into her pussy in a single, rough drop.

Even Raven felt the intensity of it as she forced Terra to ride the stone dildo, though the separation between her and the sensation made her sure she could finish Terra off before she herself came.

This may have been true, had Terra not forced her out of her mind. Raven was so disoriented by this that her shield bubble dropped, one of Terra's stone pillars smacking into her, hands forming at the end of it to grab her and pull her to the ground, stripping her down and holding her against the ground with her legs spread as wide as they could.

Terra grinned, deciding to use Raven's idea against her, using the massive stone dildo, now made an inch longer in length and studded by Terra's powers, into a strap-on, which she rammed into Raven's exposed pussy.

Terra didn't have near enough physical strength to put that whole thing inside of her, and so was using her powers to move the strap-on in and out of her as she reached over, fondling Raven's tits as best as she could.

Raven grit her teeth as she tried to focus, but it was no use. She would have to let one of the others take control. She focused on the heat of the moment, on the pleasure, and allowed Passion to take over.

Passion moaned, her magic now increasing from the intensity rather than becoming unfocused. She pulled the toy out of her, letting out long, solid black tendrils that ensnared Terra and plunged hard into every hole she had, fucking her mercilessly.

Terra couldn't focus at all with her holes all being stuffed at once, but her being unfocused was when her powers were at their strongest. The ground below Passion began to split open, causing her to slip and fall, chains of stone shooting out to hold her in place before she could fly off.

Passion tried to escape, but couldn't put any real effort into something like that. She tried to let Knowledge take over, but the Passion of all forms had a hard time focusing on that. Raven returned to her normal form and flew out of the chains, only to get grabbed by golems of stone and pulled back down.

Terra had summoned these golems with more than just strong arms though, and they both rammed their massive cocks into Raven at once, pounding her pussy and ass with the biggest lengths either of them had ever even thought of.

Terra bit her lip as she watched this, she didn't need to focus on the golems to keep them going, but her lack of focus caused her powers to break free of her control again, summoning a third golem, this one fucking Terra herself from behind.

Terra didn't bother trying to stop it, Raven was getting double teamed, so she would have to cum first. Terra moaned, letting the golem rail her as she took it. As Raven was double fucked, she closed her eyes, trying to draw as much focus as she could. The intensity of the sensation actually helped her focus, let her draw out her white cloak form.

Because Raven was naked as the change happened, Terra couldn't see that it had, and couldn't react fast enough to do anything about it. Balance was able to take the fucking and last while she used her magic to make the golem taking Terra fuck her even harder, summoning more tendrils to probe her ass and play with her nipples as well.

After another few minutes, Balance's actions brought Terra to climax just a few seconds before Raven. With Raven back in control, the two made out heatedly, Raven having earned the dominant position through her victory.

Nearby, Starfire was still watching, fingers probing her own pussy heatedly as she debated asking to join their fun.

* * *

 **Magical, wouldn't you agree? And fucking hard to decide on. Their chances were so even that it was hard to decide a winner. Terra has shown she could shake off possession, like how she took control over her own body back from Slade's mind controlling suit, and Raven's Emoticlones gave her a varied enough skillset to counter Terra's earth control.**

 **But Terra's powers break free from her control, even at her strongest point, far more often than they do from Raven. And even when Raven loses control and enters her demonic form, being in such a state actually increases her chances of victory.**

 **Terra may have beaten demon mode before, but she's never actually had to contend with Perfect Balance, and there's no reason to assume she'd be capable of handling. The battle was a little rocky, but more balanced than I first thought. The winner of this Sex Battle, is Raven.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: A straight robo sex battle… a combat droid vs a synthetic daughter… Robotboy vs XJ9.**


	28. Jenny vs Robotboy

**Robots, the next step in development of human science. While some work on creating machines that can physically function, and some work on creating intelligent programs known as AI, it's only by putting these two elements together that we can truly achieve the pinnacle of creature.**

 **Like XJ-9, aka Jenny, the world saving teenage robot, and Robotboy, the planet earth's defense mechanism. Because both of these robots were programmed to behave and function like normal humans in society, and the wikis refer to them as female and male respectively, we can assume that they are in fact anatomically correct. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyse their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **As her name would imply, XJ-9 is the ninth attempt at creating the super powered world saving teenaged robot, named Jenny for the sake of her social life. She stands at six feet and six inches tall with long legs, and is build to look like she's wearing kneesocks, a mini-skirt, and a crop top.**

 **While her body was originally exactly like you'd expect a robot's to be, various upgrades have managed to make her softer to the touch and more human without weakening her skills.**

 **Said skills include enough strength to push back a 100 ton meteor, greater speed, agility, reflexes, and senses than any normal human, including the ability to see in several different light spectrums, a nearly invulnerable outer body, and enough power to operate for days without powering down.**

 **In addition, she's also got rocket powered flight, extending arms and fingers, immunity to corrosive materials, minor shapeshifting that lets her take on different forms, though none that are bigger than her current form without an additional upgrade, and lasers that she can fire from her hands, feet, eyes, hair, and yes, even her tits.**

 **She possesses several other weapons, though they all seem to be a produce of her shapeshifting ability being used to summon various things, such as tools, blades, extra limbs, etc, letting her be prepared for various situations.**

 **How much experience she has exactly is unknown, but she's at the very least well aware of things of an intimate nature, made clear through her various attempts to hook up with other characters, usually a male robot, but occasionally even a human that catches her eye. This is likely due to her creator programming the chemical lust response directly into her, along with every other possible emotion of a human.**

 **She's a tad too trusting and a little dim when she isn't focused, but is more than strong and durable enough to get herself out of any kind of negative situation she stumbles accidentally into.**

 **And when she is focused ad in the zone for combat, or just angered, she's one of the most powerful machines ever built, and I recommend pissing her off only if you have a death wish.**

* * *

 **After the attempted robotic savior known as Protoboy proved to be a failure, the mechanical hero called Robotboy was built to take his place. Huh, this is kinda like Megaman now that I think about it. Unlike Megaman, Robotboy was designed for combat first, and only altered to be capable of joining society later, and sent to live with humans to learn their ways and develop empathy.**

 **When deactive he's not even eleven inches tall, closer to two feet when he's in normal active mode, and in super active mode he stands just under six feet tall, though his body always maintains the same non-descript look.**

 **In active mode he has extreme strength, speed, durability, and flight, as well as a super sonic shriek, hyper breath, a freeze ray from his eyes or his hands, the ability to shrink down or grow back to full size, and his best power: super activation.**

 **In his super activation mode, aside from the increase in height, Robotboy gains access to several new weapons, including lasers, missiles, buzzsaw blades, drills, flamethrower, energy blasts, and a boost to his speed and strength capabilities.**

 **Robotboy is extremely dim, him being sent to learn how to do the whole 'life' thing properly for this reason. He's easily tricked in his normal mode, and while he's more serious in super activated mode, he's also more prone to overlooking small details.**

 **But that isn't Robotboy's biggest design flaw. His biggest issue is his lack of energy. He has enough energy to last about fourteen hours before needing to recharge, most likely as a way of mimicking human life.**

 **Clever in theory, but in practice one must remember that he loses a little bit more of that energy the longer he's fighting or the more damage he takes in a battle. Super active mode is particularly dangerous for this reason, hence ot being used to finish a battle quickly, as it drains more energy than anything else.**

 **If he runs out of power, he defaults back to deactive mode and is completely helpless against everything else around him. Then again, in order to exploit that weakness, you need to be able to able to outlast super active mode in the first place, which is anything but guaranteed.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Nora Wakeman and Professor Moshimo met while shopping for parts. It didn't take long for an argument to break out over who's robotic defender was more capable at saving the planet. The idea of a battle between the two of them was their first idea, but both of them adamantly refused to fight someone who wasn't evil and didn't want to fight them just over a grudge, despite them also being curious over who was built better.

It was Nora who suggested that there might be a way to test their endurance, strength, and other capabilities in a way that didn't risk either of them being destroyed, though upon her suggesting they fuck, Jenny's face burned bright red.

She was shocked when Robotboy didn't seem the least bit embarrassed, and seemed eager to accept. "If you are too shy to even try, we can say Robotboy won and not even have to do it at all." He said, trying to be helpful, but instead annoying Jenny, "Alright, you're on." She said Robotboy unsure why she sounded so upset.

 **Begin!**

Jenny, wanting to get it over with and severely underestimating Robotboy, rushed over and pinned him beneath her taking out his length to stroke him off before he had the chance to do anything to her. Robotboy responded by lifting her up, a feat in itself considering she weighed 600 pounds, and dropped her onto her back, hiking up her metallic skirt and ramming into her pussy hard.

Jenny groaned from the roughness, but his smaller size made it easy to cope with. She kicked him off of her and stood up, picking him up and taking his small cock into her mouth, sucking on it. Robotboy groaned, struggling to free himself from her grip, but unable until he used his hyper breath to blow her off; ironically.

He landed on his feet while Jenny landed on her side. He sped over to her, lifting one of her legs and thrusting back into her. She moaned, but refused to be outfucked by a bot too short to get on a roller coaster.

Jenny extended her arms, pushing him off of her and keeping him on his back as she dropped herself down hard onto his cock, letting her weight and strength increase the intensity of her riding him. Robotboy moaned, thrusting up into her, but recognizing that, at the rate things were going, he would likely lose.

He shrunk down to escape her extending arms, then returned to full size, entering super active mode as he did so. He grew in size, as did his length. Watching his caused Jenny's jaw to drop, the change in form far more drastic than anything she could pull off.

He rushed over to her, pinning Jenny against the wall with her legs over his shoulder as he fucked her, his increased strength letting him rail her even harder than before, causing cracks in the wall he was fucking her again.

He made no sound despite his great enjoyment of it, as his super active form could not speak [except in France for some reason]. Even if he could, he likely would have been drowned out by Jenny's loud moans anyway.

Despite her pleasure, she was able to keep enough of her wits about her to make sure she wasn't completely out of it yet. She used her shapeshifting, no visible changes occurring, while inside she got tighter and tighter, her pussy heating up rapidly as it squeezed his cock like a vice.

This, along with being in super active form for so long, was more than Robotboy could handle. His movements became rougher for a few moments, his hips slamming hard into Jenny before he slowed to a stop, reaching his climax.

Shortly after, he collapsed, his energy drained and reverting him to his 10 inch deactive mode. Jenny, having been close, but not having been satisfied by the fucking, eyed his shrunken body, figuring it wasn't too big to be used for something else…

* * *

 **You can't program that, fucking like that has to be studied and learned. As for the result, it's actually not as much of a contest as you might think. Jenny's strength, speed, and durability far out match Robotboy's. Yes, Jenny's internals are severely vulnerable but 'internals' does not refer to just inside of her, it refers to the wiring and circuitry. All the parts of her body replicating the human form are nigh indestructible.**

 **Not to mention the biggest point in Jenny's favor: endurance. For some reason, both of these robots were built to be capable of becoming exhausted. We can argue about why and how for hours, but the base line is that they are, and that Jenny's stamina is several times greater than Robotboy's. Poor guy, he might be 'active', but it wasn't enough. The winner of his Sex Battle, is XJ-9.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: a yaoi fanfic battle… harem master vs harem master… Fang [Savage Encounters with a Wolf Hog] vs Mage [Gardevoir's Harem].**


	29. Fang vs Mage

**Some people aren't happy with one lover. There are some that seek out large groups of lovers. Some earn and deserve them, some take them against their will, some only like one gender, some will fuck anything they can get their mitts on.**

 **Like Fang, the kidnapper wolf hog. And Mage, the Gardevoir that defeated Mew. For this Sex Battle the two harem masters will go at it one on one with no assistance from their harems. I'm Sinful Nature and It's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Fang is a wolf hog. No, not a werehog, common mistake. A wolf hog is a large, muscled, canine like race of tribal hedgehog. Though they'd be mistaken for a werehog in the dark, their appearances are different, and believe or not, their physical strength is even greater, though their speed and intellect isn't much to speak of.**

 **Fang is no different. Well, actually he's one of the strongest wolf hogs on the island where they're located. He had no mates when Marine the raccoon visited his island to get some information on the tribe, and took a liking to her. When her ship was attacked and Marine stranded, he did what any wolf hog would do: fucked her into a mind break and made her his first harem slut.**

 **After that he began gathering more and more harem members as more and people came to the island. He even managed to get such heavy hitters as Tikal and Chaos, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy.**

 **He did this with a combination of luck, extraordinary strength, stamina, durability, sharp fangs and claws, and a brutal sense of how to build his harems, never accepting any disobedience without punishing several fold. Every single one of his harem members were completely broken by the end, save for Sticks, who just enjoyed his raping her. Strange, strange girl.**

 **Anyway, Fang's stamina is hard to beat. He's able to start and keep fucking his twenty-five member harem of various male and female inhabitants of Mobius for hours at a time, only stopping to get food and water. He's rougher with some than others, but brutal with all of them truly.**

 **He has quite a few kinks, but being submissive is not one of them. He's a top through and through. The only member of his harem who gets away with topping him is Sticks, and that's just because she enjoys getting fucked as much as fucking.**

 **As previously mentioned, he's rather dim, but he's almost so strong and lucky it doesn't matter. He's the reason men and women across the Sonic world don't go outside alone without heavy duty weaponry. Not that it'll help them.**

* * *

 **Mage learned early on how much people disliked males of his breed. The various trainers he had throughout his life tolerated him as a Ralts and Kirlia, believing they could turn him into a Gallade. When he evolved instead into a Gardevoir, people hated him. People seemed to forget that male Gardevoir did in fact exist, and were more common than Gallade.**

 **In his depression, Mage very nearly resorted to something drastic, when he was stopped by Mew themself. Mew inspired Mage to take control of his life, too lot let the voices of the morons drowned out his own thoughts. Mage took this to heart and began traveling the world, training his own powers and building a harem of powerful pokemon.**

 **He built up a harem of twenty nine pokemon from Kanto to Alola, training them up until his Rattata could bring down Rhydon. Mage himself continued to improve as well, becoming extraordinary by the end.**

 **As a Gardevoir he has the power to sense emotions, and as a psychic type he can teleport, read minds, communicate telepathically, and use psychic to levitate and manipulate the environment around him. He's intelligent, and devoted to his harem, loving them all deeply and becoming angered by the thought of them being hurt or mistreated.**

 **Among his abilities, he also found a mega stone and unlocked the power to mega evolve by himself. Entering the form of Mega Gardevoir greatly increases all of Mage's powers, and makes it nigh impossible to tell he's male now he's in a wedding dress. Not that he minds. As he wears him feminine nature with pride, glad to take a dominant or submissive role depending on the circumstances.**

 **While unlikely to be useful in a sexual battle, Mage can also generate a small black hole, though he's only done this once and used it more as a distraction than an offensive tool, not wanting to accidentally kill anyone.**

 **If Mage has any flaws it's how sloppy he starts to get when reminded of his time before his harem. He may be passed it now, but it can still come back to haunt him if the memory of all those years of self loathing, and loathing from every passing trainer, comes back to his mind.**

 **But be careful not to push him from distraught to angry, because if you do, you may find that you've just been teleported onto a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, never to be seen or heard from again.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Fang was watching Mage and his harem of pokemon from the moment they had appeared on the island's beach. He wasn't sure how exactly they had done this, appearing out of nothing, but he supposed it hardly mattered.

He also wasn't sure what gender any of the pokemon were. If Silver had taught him anything, it was that appearance often meant very little. This, to, he supposed meant little. Many of them looked female enough for him to take.

He tried to pick off one of the stragglers, a girly looking feline pokemon. Mage teleported his Alola Meowth away from the Wolf hog. Fang glared, and growled at the Gardevoir as he stepped forward.

Seeing Fang's preemptive hard on, Mage could take a guess at what he'd been planning to do. "I'll take care of this," Mage said, gesturing for his harem to step back, "This wild needs to learn some manners."

 **Begin!**

Fang pounced on Mage, who teleported, appearing behind him and holding a hand on Fang's head, reading his mind and sensing his emotions to see what was causing him to act like he was. He nearly gasped when he sensed all that Fang had done, all he planned to do, and for no reason at all other than that he could.

He glared, sending a mental message to his harem to find Fang's cave and clear out his sex slaves while he kept the beast busy. Said beast had turned around and tackled Mage to the ground while he was speaking telepathically, slamming his massive cock into Mage's feminine ass with a groan of pleasure.

Mage grit his teeth, forcing Fang off of him with psychic. He forced the wolf hog onto his back and held him there, holding his legs apart as he got between them and thrust into his ass, groaning.

His muscled body and lack of anal experience had left his ass remarkably tight, but Fang seemed to take only frustration in this, and managed to move a frightening amount even while Mage was holding him with psychic.

Mage knew he had to switch tactics if he was gonna keep Fang busy. If he only liked giving it, then Mage would let him. He straddled the wolf hog, lowering his ass down onto Fang's throbbing cock and riding him, grinding his hips down onto Fang's length and groaning softly.

Fang moaned, but still didn't seem to enjoy this. More to the point, between his increasing struggles to get free and Mage's dwindling focus, he managed to move in close enough to sink his fangs into Mage's shoulder.

Concentration broken completely, Mage was forced back down as Mage rammed back into his ass, fucking him even harder as his claws carved into his flesh as a punishment for putting up so much of a fight.

Mage teleported off again, taking out his mega stone. He shifted into Mega Gardevoir form, hoping the increase in both mental and physical power would help him get through this. As the transformation ended, Mage realized how foolish he had been as what he had to do became obvious.

Fang stared, confused by the change in Mage's appearance, but liking the look, as it made him even more feminine and fuckable looking. To his slight confusion and great enjoyment, Mage dropped down onto his fours, face to the ground and his ass in the air, offering himself to Fang.

Fang accepted eagerly, ramming his entire length into Mage in a single powerful thrust. Mage groaned, gritting his teeth as he took it all and focused, calming his mind and enduring the rough fucking and inevitable painful punishments.

After another half hour, by which point Mage received mental message from his harem that they'd rescued the slaves from Fang's cave, Fang groaned as he came; unloading into Mage's ass. Mage himself had been getting close, but he wouldn't be broken.

Mage teleported away from the wolf hog while he was recovering, teleporting him into the cave he'd come from, and using psychic to barricade it shut. He knew the wolf hog would force his way out eventually, but Mage, his harem, and Fang's former harem would all be gone by then.

* * *

 **And that's why you need to be careful with fandom crossovers. This battle was actually fairly straightforward. Fang's strength is immense, but without access to his harem, he's got no special resistance to things like psychic powers, having only gotten so many powerful harem members by chance and through use of a mind altering drink. Looks like it's Mage who catches them all. The winner of this Sex Battle is Mage.**


	30. Hentaiheroes RPG Royale

**We've had a lot of heated battles here on Sex Battle before, but never before have we had a threeway sex battle royal. Well, that changes today with the RPG girls of Hentai Heroes. Salem, the spellcaster. Zoe, the martial artist/mascot. And Edna, the engineer. I'm Sinful Nature and its my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Salem is the dark skinned mage of Hentai Heroes, appearing in the Plains of Ritual arc to help the hero combat the sexual demons and evil plots of Finalmencia. She stands taller than the others, with wider hips and larger chest than the other RPG girls.**

 **She typically wears her signature black mage robes with stockings and high heels, which can be easily adjusted to give access to any part of her body with little fuss, pieces able to be removed in large swathes at a moment's notice. The most she has underneath is her lingerie that somehow seem even flimsier than her stockings.**

 **She goes into battles with a limited pool of magic that can only be replenished through receiving pleasure. She gets more magic restored from sex with men than she gets with women, but regardless of who its from, a climax will let her unleash a critical hit with her spells.**

 **Speaking of which, despite her being shown carrying a magic book of spells, she's only actually confirmed to have to spells. The first is a time stop spell, freezing an opponent in time.**

 **This spell is usually used on support, allowing teammates to pleasure the target without resistance. When the spell ends, all the pleasuring hits the target at once, allowing for intense orgasms in the blink of an eye from the target's point of view.**

 **Her other spell is a powerful lightning attack. It's meant to cause both pleasure and pain simultaneously. The spell is more for demons than other people, as the demons draw their pleasure primarily from torture, and being able to cause both at once is a powerful asset.**

 **When she runs out of mana though, she's basically got no skills whatsoever, as her entire style is based around remaining in complete control at all times. She's not an endurance fighter, but if she can land her spells properly, she might be the last one standing.**

* * *

 **Zoe is the martial artist class of the RPG gang found in the Plains of Ritual. Despite being the shortest of the group with the smallest breasts, the short haired blonde is also the most physically strong and coordinated, hence her weapon being a nunchuck with dildos instead of melee hits.**

 **Her standard outfit is a pair on thigh high boots and denim overalls matched with a yellow tank top. She doesn't seem fond of wearing anything underneath them though, perhaps feeling they would just get in the way.**

 **Zoe is not only the strongest, but also the fastest, able to get in close and hit fast. Despite all of her physical strengths though, she does have two unfortunate weaknesses in her style.**

 **The first is that in addition to being the martial artist, she also seems to view herself as the team mascot, and as a result seems to take pleasure in being the center of attention at all times, drawing agro from enemies and letting herself be the target of intense sexual rituals.**

 **Her other weakness is her masochism. Her durability is rendered somewhat moot by how easily she cums from punishment, demanding she be slapped around and hurt. But if she can keep her head in the game, she might just outlast everyone.**

* * *

 **The third member of the RPG gang in Hentai Heroes Plains of Ritual is Edna, the engineer. She stands at an odd midpoint between Zoe and Salem, having more of an hourglass figure than Zoe, but outshined by Salem. She does have the most interesting hair. Shorter than Zoe's, with an electric blue color and a gold outline to it as well.**

 **Her typical outfit is composed of the shortest jean shorts possible and a green sweater that's tight enough to let her breast size be known. She's also the only member of the group who actually wears both panties and a bra to guard her sensitive areas.**

 **Her last bit of clothing is a pair of iron boots and iron gauntlet. She seems to enjoy having them on even more than any other article of clothing, keeping them on longer than anything else.**

 **Aside from her gauntlet and massive wrench she has three different sexual machines that she's built herself. The first was a simple chair with an automated dual dildo set for fucking both sides of a female.**

 **The second was built specifically for masochists, binding their legs in place and spanking their ass endlessly. The third was a more upgraded version of the first, binding the target's body, tearing their clothes off, and fucking both holes with hydraulic dildos.**

 **The final machine is a midpoint between the first and third, binding only the arms and not the legs while drilling the pussy with a single dildo using one powerful machine.**

 **It turns out Edna actually tests all of her machines on herself to make sure they work without putting anyone else at risk.**

 **She's also a skilled strategist, and is able to put her mind into the mind of those with kinks and fetishes she doesn't actually have; hence her being able to test and enjoy her masochism machine despite having no real love of pain.**

 **She does tend to make consistent oversights though. None of her machines quite do everything. One binds the legs but not the arms, one binds arms but not legs, only one works for masochists, and none of them are built to pleasure the chest.**

 **But if she can keep her eyes on the prize, she might just prove mind over matter.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Salem, Zoe, and Edna stood out in the open, eyeing each other in their impromptu Mexican standoff to decide who would be going home with the hero tonight. Naturally all three of them would, but this battle would decide who got him first, as was customary in this world.

 **Begin!**

Zoe was the first to sp[ring to actiongoing for Salem first as she drew her dildo-chucks asnd jumped to avoid Salem's lightning.

Edna watched as they went, preparing her machines as Zoe tore Salem's dress from her body and got behind her, udriving the two shafts of her toy into Salem's pussy and ass at the same time.

Salem moaned, but with Zoe needing to use both hands, she didn't have any way to keep her from pulling away and blasting the martial artist's clothing off of her body with lightning. Zoe dove back between her legs, knocking them out from under her and tying her legs with the chain connecting the two dildoes to keep her down.

Salem moaned out again as she felt Zoe's tongue enter her pussy, beginning to eat her out aggressively. She lifted her hands behind her and fired her lightning again, feeling Zoe pause , entire body freezing up from the pleasure of the shock.

Edna noticed this and grinned, whistling to get Zoe's attention. Realizing that Salem wasn't her only opponent in this, Zoe got up and dashed towards her. Zoe jumped up to kick Edna down, underestimating the durability of her gauntlet, and of her wrench, which slammed into her side and send her down onto one of Edna's devices.

It was merely the basic toy the two dildos beginning to vibrate inside of Zoe's two holes. Ith nothing holding her down, Zoe was able to get back up again, though she and Edna both paused from the lightning fired from Salem.

Edna noticed Zoe's response to it, and confirmed her theory. She reached over and grabbed Zoe, shoving her down so she was locked into the second device, her legs bound in place while the machine began to smack her ass painfully hard.

Edna turned back to Salem too late to avoid getting locked in Salem's time stop spell. The machines didn't stop, stacking the pain and pleasure affecting Zoe while Edna was shocked consistantly by the lightning from Slame, who'd freed herself from Zoe's toy.

When ther spell wore off, Zoe was too close to the edge to stop herself from cumming, screaming out in pleasure with her climax.

Salem was shocked to see that Edna didn't even look close though, and realized too late whh. Not only was Edna not mashocistic, but she'd not even been getting much stimulation from the shocks: her breasts and pussy were covered by two layers opf clothing, and the metallic gauntlet and boot had been attracting all of the lightning.

Salem only had enough magic for one more spell, and knew she needed to time it just right. Edna took oput her remote control, typing in the activation codes for her last two devices, bringing both of them towards Salem with her.

Salem backed up, waiting for her moment.

Edna knww that the arm restriction device was the one best for Salem, as it would prevent her from casting, but hadn't carried the thought far enough to stop herself bringing the second device, and as a result, her short sightedness got her shoved into her own device, before it could retrain her fully, she kicked her metal boot at Salem to lock her into the other.

The devices went to work on both of them, Edna getting her clothes shredded off and her holes railed powerfully by the machine while Salem's pussy was hammered by the single powerful shaft.

There was one difference though: before Salem's arms were locked up, she cast her time stop spell again, freezing Edna in time while the device fucked both of her holes. Edna would take the full force of several moments of fucking in both holes when it wore off.

Salem wanted to add a little lightning to the mix now that her breasts were exposed to make sure her victory was absolute, and the pleasure from the device was building up slowly so she'd be able to, but her arms were locked by the toy, making her unable to. When the spell ended, edna grit her teeth, her holes clenching tightly around the machine… but she didn't cum.

She smirked aty Salem, who'd forgotten that she was the one who'd tested this machine, and was used t its pleasure.

The endurance match was decided fast, Salem running out and groaning in pleasure as her orgasm erupted from her, Edna being the last to go over the edge.

* * *

 **Never underestimate the toys! Edna might not have been the best physically or in her innate skills, but her various devices allowed her to keep up with the others. On top of that, her high endurance and ability to get inside the headspace of people with different fetishes let her strategize quickly, enduring Salem's time stop pleasure and exploiting Zoe's mashocism.**

 **Zoe's fetishes meant she was doomed from the start, feeling she needed to take center stage between both of them. Salem and Edna could both take advantage of her love of pain.**

 **Salem was a much stronger contender, and could have won it all if not for one key flaw: her limited magic. She could only restore so much magic through pleasure from the females, and couldn't use any critical spells at all without cumming.**

 **Edna was the only one with enough skills and tools to outlast the group. The winner of this sex battle is Edna.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: We may have looked at a yuri triple battle this time, but next time, we look at the other side of the coin…**


	31. Gayharem Ninja Royale

**Last time we had a threeway battle between the lovely ladies of Hentai Heroes. Today we're flipping the script and looking and three of the guys from Gay Harem. Setsuna, the relaxation loving fighter. Straw, the cat loving ninja leader. And Atsuo, the ninja trap master. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Setsuna is a mocha skinned muscle fighter in Gay Harem. There isn't much info about him, but the info that is there is rather telling about him. We know for a fact that he fights constantly, perhaps in arena tournament battles, and leaves them with no scratches and only sore muscles in need of massage to be back in fighting form.**

 **From this we can tell that he's an endurance fighter. He uses now weapons and is evidently fast enough to avoid any attacks that would leave any damage on him in a battle.**

 **He wears a black scarf, red shirt and black pants which all hide his muscled form and seven inch cock. He also wears bracers on his arms to protect them and strengthen his own attacks and help him pin enemies.**

 **Despite his raw speed and power, he does still have a few flaws. The first of which would be his lack of real technique. He's pure striking and evasion with no special skills or abilities to add to it.**

 **On top of that he's also easily distracted from fighting by fun times and sexy bodies, and a massage for his muscles will floor him in seconds. But if he can keep his head in the game, Setsuna might be able to outlast everyone.**

* * *

 **Straw, AKA Dog, is the leader of the ninja clan within the world of Gay Harem. He stands tall with a slim ninja's form rather than bulky muscle. He's a blue haired beauty with a six and a half inch rod under his matching blue shirt and pants and a brown vest on top to carry smoke bombs.**

 **His ranking would imply that he's got the most powerful ninja skills of speed and stealth. We've seen several sexual ninja arts throughout the Ninja Village, and its implied that Straw is able to use them all as well.**

 **These abilities include creating instant disguises, causing clothes to vanish, instantly arousing several targets at once, and being able to summon canines.**

 **His name and title would lead you to believe that he's the big guy in charge, but in truth he's the second most submissive guy in the ninja village, and on top of that seems to associate himself with felines more than dogs, acting like one and using the mask of one as well.**

 **But his knowledge and skills could still pull him ahead if he doesn't let himself get pinned down.**

* * *

 **Atsuo is trap master of the ninja village, known to fill his own bedroom with deadly traps at a moment's notice to test them, so that only the worthy can truly be with him. He's always on his guard, not even sleeping in the same bed as his lovers for fear that they may be assassins in disguise (though that fear doesn't stop him from fucking them).**

 **He's the resident blonde, hair tied back and body still muscled and firm under his basic clothes and trench coat. He's the smallest both in height and in member size at only six inches.**

 **He's armed with kunai knives and instincts to lash out if attacked. He's not the fastest, but he does have the most tolerance for both pain and pleasure, having had to match his stamina to that of an ubercharge sex demon.**

 **He's clearly a submissive, enjoying being topped by larger, stronger men than himself, but when it's time to get serious he hits hard on sensitive spots, both in sex and in combat. If he can avoid getting swept up in the submission, his mind could win the day.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Setsuna, Straw, and Atsuo all crossed passed in a clearing in the forest, all going silent as they watched each other. All knew that the other was after the same man as them, and all knew that the other wanted not to share.

Were they not from neighboring ninja clans, the following battle would certainly have been one to the death, but they didn't want to draw blood from friends, so it was tradition to settle it with a battle of sex. All three knew this, and all three were ready.

 **Begin!**

Setsuna charged first, Straw throwing smoke bombs at him to keep him busy and turning to Atsuo, seeing too late the kunai knives that had been throw at him, not to damage him, but to cut the clothes from his body; leaving nothing but his cat mask.

Straw jumped back to avoid the approaching ninja, who intended to top hi, only to stop when he was pinned by Setsuna, who'd escaped smoke.

Atsuo allowed himself to be undressed, gritting his teeth as the powerful dom thrust into his ass hard, groaning from his tightness. Straw snuck up behind them, plunging his own member into Setsuna's ass.

He grunted, not hated being topped, but much referring being the stop. Setsuna tried to use his strength to force Straw off of him without stopping with Atsuo, but Straw cast his seduction technique, hoping it would make him submit. No such luck.

The technique worked, but it seemed to work too well. He pulled out of Atsuo, allowing him to escape into the trees as Setsuna turned to Straw and pinned him down, thrusting into him instead. Straw grit his teeth, summoning one of his hounds to mount Setsuna from behind.

The hound was small though, and Setsuna's strength as he hilted himself hard inside of Straw slowly wore down the ninja master's endurance until he was moaning like a whore on the ground, cumming fast as he he felt Setsuna's cock hit against his sweet spot inside.

As he came, his found vanished,letting Setsuna get up and head off to follow Atsuo into the forest. Atsuo was prepared though, having had time to set up while Setsuna was busy with straw. Setsuna found himself bound in a wire trap, legs and arms held together and preventing him from moving.

Atsuo saunted out of hiding over to Setsuna with a smirk, giving him a kiss as he began to massage his muscles through the bindings, "Just relax~" he purred as he saw the muscled fighter's member begin to leak precum as he got close. "Let me help you with that~" Atsuo purred. The blonde ninja got to his knees and took Setsuna's member into his mouth, sucking it skillfully and rubbing along it with his tongue.

Setsuna groaned, teeth clenching as he tried to keep himself from going over the edge. Atsuo's mouth was too good though, and he found himself unloading into Astuo's mouth, panting as the ninja got up, wiping his smiling face as he headed off for his date with the hero.

* * *

 **Always watch your back in battles like this, especially when you're up against a master. Setsuna had the power and Straw had the technique, but only Atsuo had the premeditated wits, weapons, and skills to come out on top. His flexible nature would let him be Straw's top and Setsuna's bottom and his endurance would outlast all of them.**

 **Straw had no chance, up against one powerful dom and a guy who can pinpoint sensitive weak spots, even his techniques couldn't do much more than buy him time by keeping them from getting to him.**

 **Setsuna could have handled one on one, but Atsuo would easily recognize him as the greater threat and get him and Straw to tire each other out, setting up traps to further chip away at whoever was left before going in for the final blow; pun only slightly intended. The winner of this battle is Atsuo.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sex Battle: back to one v one next time, and back to actual Death Battle match ups for another straight match up…**


	32. Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft

**Been awhile since we took an existing Death Battle and sexied it up a few notches hasn't it? Well, good a time now as any! Lara Croft, the tomb raider. And Nathan Drake, the lucky/unlucky explorer. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Lara Croft has had so many different interpretation do to passage of time and reboots that attempting to explain who she is and what she's about is basically pointless, so let's just focus on the most prominent features shall we?**

 **Lara Croft is extremely rich, and spends most of her wealth on her thrill seeking adventures. Though said adrenaline addiction may have been unwilling at first due to unintended circumstances, she soon became a skilled survalisist actively throwing herself into dangerous information to learn, fight, and find more.**

 **Her look is fairly well known, the tight blue top and impractically short shorts with a belt holding her on hand gear, somehow never getting damaged by the environment while still leaving basically nothing to the imagination.**

 **She's a good marksman both with firearms and a bow and arrow, extremely strong, accurate, durable and tolerant of pain. She's even been trained in several different hand to hand martial arts to deal with the droves of soldiers and psychoes who keep trying to kill her.**

 **Also, fun fact: despite more recent interpretations of the character, Lara was actually a rather flirtatious and fun loving character-attempts to shoot peeping toms to death notwithstanding.**

 **Her onhand gear consists of her bow, pistols, climbing axe, and grappling hook. She's extremely well read on most subjects. If there's something she doesn't know that she wants to, she won't properly rest until she's satisfied her curiosity; and considering her flirty nature there's no reason not to assume she's well experienced.**

 **She's strong, smart, sexy, armed, and a thrill seeking explorer. What's not to love?**

* * *

 **Nathan Drake is the rags to riches story of the treasure hunting community, starting with little to nothing and moving on the run to a trained, armed, experienced soldier with a body built for survival and attraction.**

 **He's gotten to the point of always carrying some form of weaponry or another to avoid being caught off guard by the many, many people want to kill him for a myriad of reasons at this point.**

 **He's good in a brawl, and appears to be a walking punishment sink, taking tons of damage but never quite falling down; with the exception of his combat oriented matchup to Lara Croft in Death Battle.**

 **He tends to act largely on instinct, which seems to work for him often depending on his bipolar luck, which either seems to be extremely helpful or extremely unhelpful with no way of predicting which way its going at any given moment. He's not a strategist, and even if he was, his odds of planning ahead correctly could hardly be trusted.**

 **Thankfully he is physically quite powerful; especially his legs, which let him run and jump faster and farther than a normal human, even one in peak physical condition, should be capable of.**

 **He may be a hardhead, but if his luck and body holds out, he might be able to overcome Lara in this sex battle rematch.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Nathan Drake and Lara Croft walked into the arena. Their combat had ended rather brutally, but now there was a chance for the formerly dead explorer to take Lara's place and return to life.

All he needed to do was defeat her in a much different form of competition. Lara hadn't needed to accept the challenge, but it seemed like it might be a little fun.

 **Begin!**

Nathan rushed across the arena, pistols drawn. He knew that he couldn't actually physically harm her, at least not with firearms, they were too lethal. They'd still be good for intimidation. Or at least they would if not for the fact that Lara Croft gave no amount of fucks, drawing her own pistols and shooting Nathan's out of his hands, switching to her bow and arrow immediately after and firing.

Drake jumped out of the way to avoid the arrows, charging at Lara desperately to try and overwhelm her quickly. Lara couldn't switch weapons fast enough to avoid getting side swiped and knocked to the ground by him.

He pulled at her clothing, which conveniently do her to outfit choice came off of her body with almost no effort. Lara groaned in annoyance at being striped so easily, and tried to force him off of her; which he may have been able to do were it not for his full body hold of her, legs locking around her waist as he attempted to undo his own pants without releasing her.

He just about managed it before Lara' superior stress pulled through and she managed to get him off of her.

She went for her climbing axe, but was pinned on her front now, Nathan's arms reaching around her body and groping her breasts roughly, stiff member lining up to Lara's entrance and thrusting in roughly. She grunted from the sudden penetration, teeth gritting as she tried to block out the feeling of Nathan's rough rooting into her.

The stimulation was intense enough to make just throwing him off with her strength too difficult, and Lara was trapped until she managed to her her fingers around the climbing axe.

She threw it into the air,which would have been a long shot for anyone else. But Lara's throws were accurate enough to destroy helicopters with single throws, and the axe landed behind Drake, cutting through his clothes and leaving a small slash across his skin. Not enough to draw much blood, but enough to make Nathan pause in conscious and sudden panic.

That was all Lara needed to break free, kicking him in the chest to knock him into a sitting position as she grabbed her grappling rook.

Using the rope to tie Nathan Drake's arms to keep him in place as she mounted him, "This much better, don't you think?" She purred as she began to ride Nathan, going at her own pace, hands behind her head as she enjoyed the ride; breasts bouncing form the movement.

Nathan tried to change the odds, thrusting up harder into Lara, making her bounce harder and faster on his cock as he leaned in and tried to suck on her nipples; though Lara prevented him from doing so by holding his head back with her hands, dropping her hips harder, almost painfully, to show who was in control of this.

Nathan groaned, trying to outlast her, but unable. Lara's endurance was just greater than his own, and he unloaded into her hard after a few more minutes.

Nathan groaned in disappointment at his failure; but it seemed Lara was willing to give him another hour or so before he was taken back to the afterlife, wanting to enjoy her victory.

* * *

 **The girls really have been dominating the male vs female battles haven't they? It's just circumstance I promise, but odd nonetheless.**

 **In this particular case it's a matter of Nathan Drake not having nearly enough edges over his female opponent. Lara already demonstrably could take him in a straight fight, and while Drake has been implied to have some experience do to the females he's been with, Lara is clearly more knowledgeable on the subject.**

 **Even if she wasn't, her ability to form an actual plan mixed with her physical superiority would still have pulled her ahead considering how willing she is to go through with intense things she knows are going to hurt.**

 **Even if we were to put Nathan Drake against the uptight, non-experienced rebooted Lara Croft, he'd still end up losing. The winner of this Sex Battle is Lara Croft.**

* * *

 **As you may have noticed, it's been taking me longer to make Sex Battles. This isn't because I've lost interest or even because of time (though time is always a factor), but just because of how little good match ups I can think of by myself.**

 **Even with you all leaving reviews asking for specific matchups-which I do suggest you do-there's still a limited number of good matchups that I've been able to find.**

 **So here's a possible solution: OCs.**

 **Not OCs made by any of you, or even my personal OCs. I'm suggesting I make a series of male, female, and alt characters with specific physical descriptions, backgrounds, and powers.**

 **Maybe they'd be OCs from specific fandoms or if you'd prefer they could be OCs made without any actual fandoms, just true original characters. I'd leave the descriptions of them on a chapter herein Sex Battle and you could request matchups from the list.**

 **Hell, why not throw fan created OCs in there to? You could send them through PM soas not to spoil them and I could pit them against other fan OCs (as pitting them against my own is going to look biased whether they win or lose).**

 **I'm not saying I'll actually do this at all, it's just an idea for you all to decide on in the reviews. Let me know what you think.**


	33. Yiva vs Unity

**Warning: The following was made primarily for shits and giggles, try not to take it too seriously. Also if you were ever taking any of this too seriously that's also kinda weird. Also throughout this I'll be using the words 'he' and 'she'. Yes, I know neither of these characters are gendered specifically by human metrics, I could not care less. It's just for simplicity.**

* * *

 **What is the higher plane? What is the next step above our current, human consciousness? Well, our two combatants today seek to answer that question. Unity, the hive mind from Rick and Morty. And Yivo, the trillions year old space god from Futurama. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze them both to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Unity is an alien hive mind. Her stated goal is to assimilate the entire universe and become the world's god, having all the possible information in the world, knowing, being, and encompassing all.**

 **Unfortunately she's also rather emotional and slightly sex addicted.**

 **Currently she'd got the population of an entire planet. Because the species Unity has assimilated seems to be human in all ways that count-save for the odd either pointed or plated nipples-we can then assume that Unity has a population of 7.4 billion, encompassing every possible kind of body type that exists in the world.**

 **Unity assimilates people by secreting a fluid into the mouth of a target. Once the target takes in the fluid, they begin generating it themselves as Unity's mind suppresses theirs. Notice the word suppress and not 'destroy'.**

 **Unity does not completely destroy the mind of her hosts. This is both a blessing and a curse of her power. On the one hand, it means it's possible for her to lose control of some of her population if she gets too distracted by something or is affected mentally, as any sensation in one body spreads to all other bodies.**

 **On the other hand though, it allows Unity to know everything there is to know about their target, reading their memories instantly and knowing all information that it's possible to know about them. As a result of this, each new assimilated body is an entire lifetime of experiences and knowledge brought into Unity's collective consciousness.**

 **And she knows how to use it. She was very nearly deemed to be a galactic level species before Rick arrived on her planet and she became too distracted by, well, sex, drugs, and alcohol to get any work done.**

 **But so long as Unity keeps her head in the game, she's one of the most powerful being in the entire universe. Just don't leave her alone with the liquor.**

* * *

 **Yivo is heaven. That's not a joke, in the Futurama canon, it's stated that Yivo is literally heaven. Long ago he sent images of himself into the minds of the beings in our universe, and they went on to tell others what they'd seen: a bright, wonderful, cloudy landscape with winged humanoids where anything they wanted could form instantly; heaven.**

 **The cloudy landscape is Yivo's body, a round form like a planet large enough for every living being in the universe to live on together. The 'angels' are a naturally occuring life form that clean off Yivo's body. And the instant wish fulfillment is just Yivo's natural ability to make things appear on his body for those he cares about; even able to revive the dead.**

 **In addition to this, Yivo's body has a nearly infinite number of long tentacles. And when I say long, I mean stretch across the entire universe long. They can attach to the body and force the target to believe that Yivo is someone to love, generating a bizarre toxin that forces you to love Yivo while he mates with you.**

 **Yivo can speak through his tentacles despite them being confirmed to be sexual organs, and while you'd expect them to be extremely sensitive weak points, but no. Yivo took hundreds of thousands of high powered energy blasts directly to the tentacles without a scratch, and was able to smash through the most powerful substances in the universe with little to no effort.**

 **This is due to Yivo being composed of Elecro-matter, a higher dimensional substance that can only be damaged by other electro matter.**

 **Yivo actually does have a face aside from his tentacles, eyes and a beaked mouth hidden under the cloudy body.**

 **Despite being a literal god, Yivo seems completely capable of empathy and sympathy for not just humanity, but for all living beings in the universe. Yivo fell in love with ALL of them, and was briefly married to all beings in the universe.**

 **Yivo's only real weakness is his emotional state. He reacts quickly and drastically on emotional impulses, which led both to his marriage and divorce to the entire universe on a whim.**

 **But when he's focused, Yivo gives eldritch horrors a run for their money.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Unity had been trying to gather as much intelligence and power through her assimilation. And through her information gathering, she'd discovered the presence of one being that she knew would be a problem if she didn't take care of it quickly: Yivo.

Thankfully, she also learned quickly how easily Yivo could be exploited through sex. Unity gathered all of her bodies together, heading to Yivo's planet/body together. She had her entire population strip down completely naked, sending Yivo pictures of the population posing so he'd ask no questions when they arrived.

Soon Unity reached Yivo and landed on his heavenly body. All she had to do was assimilate Yivo and she'd have officially completed her goal of becoming god. But she'd have to get dirty to pull it off without Yivo noticing. He was already raising his tentacles, wanting to skip the small talk and get to business.

 **Begin!**

Yivo's tentacles rapidly began ensnaring Unity's various bodies. Even for Unity, it was an odd sight to see. Hundreds, thousands, millions, billions… no, trillions, trillions of long, thick tentacles all springing up from every direction and wrapping around her body.

She could feel them all, wrapping around the bodies and lifting them into the air so they didn't have to put any effort in to get the pleasure he was ready to provide. 'What a gentleman'. She thought sarcastically, sending a small continent's worth of people across Yivo in search of his mouth as her main bodies were all ensnared.

Unity's bodies were wrapped up in tentacles while other tentacles aggressively buried themselves inside of her bodies. Yivo's different extensions penetrated any open holes available to him.

Female bodies had their breasts groped, slapped, squeezed, lashed and even sucked either by the mouth-like holes at the end of some of the tentacles or by the mouths of the strange angel creatures Yivo summoned to help out.

Male bodies had their members getting a similar treatment, either stroked by tendrils wrapping around them, slapped around, squeezed dominantly, or taken into the tentacle mouths to be sucked off.

Yivo of course noticed the force that Unity had sent off, but didn't know they were looking for his mouth. Instead, Yivo assumed that a few of the bodies in this population were playing hard to get for him. He'd just have to be rougher with them than the others.

Catching them was easy, as he was able to trap them with massive walls rising from his body before grabbing them with his tentacles and brutally drilling them all. He'd make sure they all loved him.

And they did, Unity couldn't deny how good the pleasure felt, but she had to focus. She had a few million of her bodies struggle against Yivo, trying to escape so they could find a way to assimilate Yivo.

The rest of her bodies played up how much fun Unity was having, moaning and reaching out to stroke more of Yivo's tentacles and begging for more fucking. This, she hoped, would get Yivo to focus more on the bodies loving it and ignore the bodies trying to escape so she could get the job done.

Between the bodies struggling to break free and the ones who were clearly loving it and wanted more love, Yivo knew exactly what to do. Yivo began connecting extra tentacles to Unity's various bodies, one by one and pumping the love control into them.

Unity's moans across Yivo's body began louder, more genuine. Their pleasured squirming began more intense as they all got more and more affected by Yivo, each body not just affected by the pleasure and love toxin that they were getting, but that all of Unity was getting simultaneously.

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't even remember what she'd come here for anymore, and she didn't care. She needed more, she loved it, she needed more. She cried out, all of Unity's bodies reaching their limit at the same time, cumming intensely together, and submitting to Yivo's control.

* * *

 **I'd make a cluster fuck joke, but that might have been too much for even that.**

 **Yes I'm sad to say that despite all her power, knowledge, and pure kinky experience, Unity never had a chance against Yivo. Unity couldn't have assimilated Yivo without getting to his face, and Yivo is in complete control of the battle from moment one no matter where it's taking place.**

 **And if she tried to assimilate him through his tentances, the angels are there to protect him. But the biggest issue in Unity's way is scale. She had the population of an entire planet. Any ordinary being would have a hard time fucking 7 billion people at once.**

 **But Yivo spent weeks fucking the entire universe, every member of every population of every species in the entire world, all at once. There was one tentacle for every single one of them, so there would have been more than enough to handle Unity.**

 **On top of that, for every member of Unity's population that gets fucked, it becomes harder for the rest of her to do anything, as the pleasure from the fucking and the love inducing toxin's effects are spread through her mind to everybody she controls, so it was just a snowball effect of pleasurable failure.**

 **Even if Unity really had assimilated the entire universe, she'd have still ended up losing to Yivo, and now it looks like Unity is one with Yivo. The winner of this Sex Battle is Yivo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright, so clearly no one liked the Sex Battle OC idea that I pitched, or if anyone did, then they didn't say so, which I take as a vote against the idea. So, if no one wants the Sex Battle OCs, then here's my alternative: I'll provide a list of characters I want to Sex Battles about, and you all can suggest possible opponents in the reviews, alright? Keep in mind, the suggested match up has to has something in common with the combatant.**

 **Name: Shantae**

 **Fandom: (Game) Shantae**

 **Style: Magic, dance based. Shantae is a half genie who has several magic spells that can be performed through sensual belly dancing.**

 **Preferred match-up: A fellow female for a yuri battle would be preferred, but a magical male is also allowed if you can think of one.**

 **Name: Akuto Sai**

 **Fandom: (Anime) Demon Kind Daimao**

 **Style: Magical/demonic, as the demon king, Akuto can summon intense magical and demonic power, summoning other demons to help him fight.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female character for a straight battle is preferred; perhaps a female with two or more male potential lovers, for a harem vs harem battle.**

 **Name: Tohru**

 **Fandom: (Anime) Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**

 **Style: Magic/draconic. Tohru is a dragon in the form of a human maid, capable of intense physical power, flight, powerful flames, future sight, teleportation, and spells for undoing destruction.**

 **Preferred match-up: A fellow female for a yuri battle, as Tohru canonically shows interest in women, but no interest in men.**

 **Name: Tsuyu Asui**

 **Fandom: (Anime) My Hero Academia**

 **Style: Physical, animal based power; anything a frog can do, Sui can do to.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender will do.**

 **Name: Speed o' Sound Sonic**

 **Fandom: (Anime) One Punch Man**

 **Style: Pure physical, an emphasis on high speed.**

 **Preferred match-up: A fellow male for a yaoi battle is preferred, but either is acceptable.**

 **Name: Fubuki**

 **Fandom: (Anime) One Punch Man**

 **Style: Psychic, telekinesis/psychokinetic.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender will work.**

 **Name: Kevin Levin**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Ben Ten**

 **Style: Alien abilities: Absorption.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female.**

 **Name: Marceline Abadeer**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Adventure Time**

 **Style: Vamperic/demonic, flight, shapeshifting, soul sucking.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female preferred for yuri battle, but either is fine.**

 **Name: Crona**

 **Fandom: (Anime) Soul Eater**

 **Style: Sword fighting, physical (black blood, able to be manipulated into wings, claws, and weapon).**

 **Preferred match-up: Male for a yaoi battle.**

 **Name: Roxy Lalonde**

 **Fandom: (Webcomic) Homestuck**

 **Style: Void magic, stealth, able to generate objects.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Stevonnie**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Steven Universe**

 **Style: Alien abilities/physical, sword fighting, shield fighting, magic barrier.**

 **Preferred match-up: Any will do, but if possible then another hermaphroditic character would be nice.**

 **Name: John Egbert**

 **Fandom: (Webcomic) Homestuck**

 **Style: Magical/wind based abilities.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female for a straight battle.**

 **Name: Korra**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) The Legend of Korra**

 **Style: Bending/chakras, elemental control over fire, wind, earth, air, and metal.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female or a yuri battle.**

 **Name: Ashi**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Samurai Jack**

 **Style: Demonic/physical/shape shifting**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Danny Fenton**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Danny Phantom**

 **Style:** **Spiritual/ethereal, flight, plasma attacks.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female for a straight battle.**

 **Name: Jake Long**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) American Dragon**

 **Style: Magical, shapeshifting, draconic.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female for a straight battle.**

 **Name: Kim Possible**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Kim Possible**

 **Style: Physical, espionage, martial arts.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Miles 'Tails' Prower**

 **Fandom: (Various) Sonic**

 **Style: Physical, high intelligence, machinery.**

 **Preferred match-up: Male for a yaoi battle, but either is fine.**

 **Name: Puri-Puri Prisoner**

 **Fandom: (Anime) One Punch Man**

 **Style: Physical, pure strength.**

 **Preferred match-up: Yaoi battle only.**

 **Name: Panty and Stocking**

 **Fandom: (anime?) Panty and Stocking**

 **Style: martial arts, sword/fire arm, magical.**

 **Preferred match-up: A tag team, either gender is fine but a male duo is preferred.**

 **Name: Star Butterfly**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Star vs the Forces of Evil**

 **Style: Magical, imagination based power.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Tom Lucitor**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Star vs the Forces of Evil**

 **Style: Magical/demonic, hell fire, binding, levitation.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Ayame**

 **Fandom: (Anime) Shimonette**

 **Style: Directly physical/sexual.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Asgore**

 **Fandom: (Video game) Undertale**

 **Style: Magical, fire based.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female is preferred.**

 **Name: Raimundo Pedrosa**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Xaolin Showdown**

 **Style: Chi/wind based power, magical relics.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female is preferred.**

 **Name: Ira Gamagori**

 **Fandom: (Anime) Kill la Kill.**

 **Style: Defensive, power armor, razor whip.**

 **Preferred match-up: female for a straight battle.**

 **Name: Undyne**

 **Fandom: (Video Game) Undertale**

 **Style: Magical, summoned weapons, willpower, binding.**

 **Preferred match-up: Female for yuri battle.**

 **Name: Genos**

 **Fandom: (Anime) One Punch Man**

 **Style: Mechanical, cyborg, focus on heat.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Dragon**

 **Fandom: (Video Game) Dragon Quest 9**

 **Style: Physical, weapons and armor, magical casting, celestial/angelic power.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Name: Gwen Tennyson**

 **Fandom: (Cartoon) Ben Ten**

 **Style: Magical/alien abilities: levitation, summoned barriers and tendrils.**

 **Preferred match-up: Either gender is fine.**

 **Any and all suggestions for possible opponents to the characters mentioned here should be in the reviews, and I'll be keeping an eye out for them. Keep in mind, the Sex Battle OC idea is still open, but if no one says anything, I'll take the silence as confirmation that no one wants it. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	35. Reika Kitami vs Akane Niimura

**Magic vs technology, a debate that has existed as long as the two ideals themselves. And today, as a part of the Month of Futa, we'll be putting this old debate into yet another iteration. Reika Kitami, the witch of Bible Black. And Akane Niimura, the cyber futa of Futabu. I'm Sinful Nature, and I'll be analyzing their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Reika Kitami is the futanari lust witch of Bible Black, using her magic gifted from the devil himself to to corrupt the minds of those around her, bending them to her every sexual whim.**

 **Reika stands tall with short blonde hair, a tight black one piece dress with matching knee high boots. Her breasts are a sizeable middle C cup with her magical member being a solid seven inches.**

 **She's a ton of sexual experience, both from her time with the demons after her sacrifice in her former life (long story), and in her new life as a futa, using the power of her cock (and a little lust magic) to dominate the bodies and minds of several women.**

 **Her magic grants her minor telekinesis, magical blasts that require self harm to trigger, lust inducing spells that range from a slight heat to full on mind altering possession, body swapping, the power to turn others into futas/grow a second cock of her own after consuming enough cum, and the spells from the titular Bible Black.**

 **While using this lust spell book, she can raise the dead, cause a sudden shock of lust too intense to be ignored, grant increased strength, summon the devil/channel the gods to drive the devil off, insidiously bend the mind of a target slowly, or cause them to fall in love with any she sees fit.**

 **Reika's morality has gone back and forth over time, but one thing is clear. When it comes to sex, well, Bayonetta said it best, "Don't fuck with a witch." Though, in this case, you might not have a choice…**

* * *

 **Akane Niimura might seem like an odd choice for this battle at first class. She's a member of the Futa Club it's true, but she's also the only member who's a full female, not a futa.**

 **Or at least, she was. You see, Mao took note of her desire to be a futa like the other members of the club, and decided to take matters into her own, evidently scientifically proficiency hands.**

 **She build Akane a mechanical, cybernetic futa cock. Once attached, it's basically a part of her body, capable of being felt through as though it were real. Her dream of being a futa was achieved.**

 **She's on the short side, and dressed in the standard school girl outfit. Her chest is a modest mid-B cup with her ass not having much more to speak of. Reportedly her body grips like a vice though, as the other members of the Futa Club quite frequently repurpose her as a fuck toy, and consistently last less time with her than with anyone else in the club.**

 **And that's without factoring in the cyber cock. Her hands, mouth, her whole body really is quite experienced with other futas. Factoring in the cybernetic cock makes her akin to a sexual demi-goddess.**

 **The mech cock is an astonishing foot in length, able to wrap around another futa's cock like a coiling snake a stroke it; which is possible due to the unnatural levels of control she has over its movement, able to move it as easily as anyone else would move their hand.**

 **When combined with the mechanical cat ears Mao added to the set, she can record things from two angles-one angle from the cameras in the ears, one from the cameras in the cock-and then read the recording to get an up close look at whatever her cyber cock is seeing.**

 **She may not be a natural born futa, but she's a one of the strongest I've ever seen in my life.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now its time to end this debate. Its time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Akane entered the Futa club room, wondering where the other members had gone. She hadn't seen any of them in class. Actually, she realized, she hadn't seen any of them since yesterday when the substitute teacher escorted them out of class.

She gasped when she opened the door and found the substitute from yesterday, Reika Kitami, having bound all the other members of the Futa Club to the wall with shackles. She was seemingly milking their cocks for their cum.

"Hey, get away from them!" Akane shouted, quickly taking out her mechanical member and dawning the matching cat ears. This wasn't the first time another futa had broken in and tied up the members, but this time she was determined to save them.

Reika smirked, turning to Akane as she stripped out of her uniform, her member solid as she undressed as well to match the faux futa. She would show this school girl who was really in charge.

 **Begin!**

Akane moved faster than Reika had been expecting and managed to get her pinned to the ground.

She held her down in the sixty-nine position, using her mechanical member like a tendril to hold Reika's hands, preventing her struggling as she gripped and began to stroke the witch's member.

Reika groaned as she felt it, moaning louder from the feeling of her mouth as she wrapped her lips around her cock. Akane had quite a lot of experience with pleasuring futas, and so took Reika's cock deeper inside of her throat. Reika resorted to her magical telekinesis, forcing Akane off of her body.

Akane was knocked roughly into a sitting position, Reika pinning her on her back to try thrusting into her.

Before she could though, Akane's cybernetic cock wrapped around Reika's length and began stroking her hard, pleasuring the witch without letting her fuck her.

She could still feel it through her cock, but it wasn't as intense as it would be otherwise. Reika groaned, holding out her hand to cast a lust spell.

It was a minor spell, as she couldn't focus much while being jerked off by the mechanical cock, but it was enough to make Akane release her cock, wanting to feel Reika's cock inside.

Akane groaned as she felt Reika thrust inside of her hard, moving her own member down between Reika's legs to thrust into her pussy as well. Reika grunted as she felt the thick metallic cock push into her cunt as she pumped her hips hard into Akane's.

The two bucked their hips together hard, bodies together with their tits pressed against each other.

They moaned loud together as they both thrust deeper into each other, Reika getting inside inside of Akane hard while Akane's cock hammered even deeper inside of her without even being hilted yet. Reika grit her teeth, realizing that at this rate Akane wouldn't be the first to cum.

She pulled back away from Akane, using the magical telekinesis to push her out and away. She held out her hand to cast an even stronger lust spell; but not at Akane, at her bound friends.

She released their binds, and the now untied members of the Futa Club, too full of lust to think clearly, swarmed Akane, wanting only to fuck her like a sex toy.

While she was gangbanged by the futas, Reika went across the room and retrieved her secret weapon, the Bible Black. She spent some time looking through the pages for the correct spells, and when she looked up to check on Akane and the futa club, she was surprised to find that the faux futa had somehow sated all of them.

The spell wasn't strong enough to last for more than just one round, and with the mechanical cat ears letting Akane identify all of her friends' sensitive sweet spots, she'd been able to bring them all over the edge in only a few minutes. Akane took a pen from the table and drove it into her hand.

It wasn't too much damage, only drawing a few drops of blood, but the blast of magic it made was enough to break the cameras off of the mechanical cat ears preventing her from using them on Reika to find her sweet spots as well. Reika cast two more spells from the Bible Black, one to increase her strength, and another to trigger a lust rage in Akane.

Akane dropped to the floor as the spell took affect, desperately stroking her mechanical cock with both hands, bending down to suck on the tip of it, needing as much pleasure as she could get.

Reika sauntered over, lifting Akane up and holding her against the wall, ramming into her pussy with her now enhanced strength.

Akane moaned around her tip, loving the pleasure she was getting, which only increased as their breasts pressed together around Akane's cock, stroking her with their breasts as she was fucked against the wall, fucked into it even by the magical super strength of the thrusts.

A particularly hard thrust left a small crack in the wall behind Akane, bringing her over the edge. She cried out as she came, member firing her pussy's climix juices like seed. Reika smirked, dropping her to the floor and casting one final spell to fully break and control Akane's mind.

With that taken care of, Reika could get back to work.

* * *

 **Looks like magic won this round. Not to say that the tech wasn't great, it just wasn't up to this particular challenge.**

 **Okay, first things first, before people call BS, no, this didn't count as multiple people joining in. Reika's mind control strategy makes it clear that, when given the chance, she'd turn people against each other.**

 **In that moment, the other members of the futa club were essentially just weapons being used by Reika, no different to drones that fire independent of a fighter (for evidence of drones being allowed in battles such as these, see the Death Battle Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu).**

 **But the fact of the matter is, Reika turning lust drones on Akane was not what won this battle. Reika could have just as easily cast the spell on Akane and gotten the same result; as indeed she did afterwards.**

 **Akane's experience with futas and the incredible technology that went into her mechanical cock would help her slow Reika down, but that's really the most it could do: buy time.**

 **It wasn't long before Reika's magic and skills edged out. The winner of this Sex Battle is Reika Kitami.**


	36. Puri-Puri Prisoner vs Ira Gamagori

**There is an art to the depiction of manly men. It's risky business, riskier still when sexuality becomes tied in some way to their character. Such as with our fighters today. Puri Puri Prisoner, the S class criminal hero. And Ira Gamagori, leader of the disciplinary committee. I'm Sinful Nature and it's my job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience, to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Puri Puri Prisoner's past is a mysterious one. All we know is he's big, he's strong, he's a former-or possibly current-sex offender, and he loves his fellow men. Arrested for repeated sexual and physical assault, Puri Puri Prisoner was too powerful to be removed from the Hero Association entirely; and may even have been specifically picked out of prison for his power considering that his hero name already incorporates a prison theming.**

 **Mysterious past aside, his physical strength is immense, able to defeat demon level threats with nothing but a brutal bear hug. He usually keeps this immense strength hidden, as at full power his muscles can't be contained by mortal clothing.**

 **His endurance, durability, and speed are equally on par with his strength, and when he lets his strength reach its max, he enters the state known as Angel Style.**

 **Where he learned his glorious, glorious martial art is beyond my current knowledge, but he incorporates the incredible physical power through his Angel Dash for speed, Angel Crawl for digging speed, Angel Rush for brutal power, and of course his Dark Angel Flash for more focused and precise power.**

 **He's also been known to threaten enemies with kisses and other implications to frighten them off (or proposition them), and carry Angel Shots for a boost in health.**

 **Puri Puri might not have much experience with consensual sex, but if nothing else he has an upsetting amount of experience with dominant forced male on male sex, likely using his inhuman strength to have his way with other men, both in and out of jail. He seems to prefer feminine men, but be perfectly into men of the muscular kind as well.**

 **He tends to underestimate opponents, and is highly sensitive about his ranking at the hero association; but if given the chance to go all out-be it in bed or in battle-few people leave a meeting with Puri Puri uninjured.**

* * *

 **Ira Gamagori is a steadfast follower of Satsuki Kiryūin. His size and strength, and ironclad devotion to the rules, earned him the title of head of the disciplinary committee.**

 **And for this position, he needed the right gear for the job. Granted, even completely unarmed his size and strength was enough to fight off multiple Covers (sentient fabric monsters capable of toppling buildings) by himself.**

 **On top of that his size seems to fluctuate. And it isn't just artistic liberty, his size occasionally affects the environment around him, such as when he was momentarily titan sized and other members of the Elite Four were standing on his shoulder for transport.**

 **But his real power kicks in when he's wearing his Goku uniform. As a member of the Elite Four, Gamagori has access to a three star uniform, one made of thirty percent Life Fibers, a symbiotic living fabric that takes blood in exchange for massive power boosts to the host.**

 **Gamagori's is specifically built to cater to his defensive, dishing out what he takes fighting style.**

 **When transformed, his uniform takes on the Shackle Regalia form, a mummy-bondage form wherein he can hardly move at all and is completely immune to any damage. His power is a bit like Yang's semblance in RWBY; the more damage he takes, the more damage he dishes out with his own strength added.**

 **Once Shackle Regalia has taken enough damage, it transformed into Scourge Regalia, a powerful, spike whipped form that lashes out in every direction with whip-like tentacles capable of binding around targets.**

 **These whips, while not as powerful, can be used on himself while on Shackle Regalia form to build up power before he unleashes it onto the enemy.**

 **Personality wise he's composed of extremes. All discipline, but extremely brutal. Highly subservient, but iron willed against others. Horribly lewd language and abilities, complete lack of sexual drive.**

 **One would think this forms a rather schizophrenic character, but Ira utilizes it to its fullest in and out of battle. Punish him all you want, but if you don't finish him, he'll finish you.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Honnouji Academy had decided to do a little extra expanding.

As a part of this expansion, a small siege was being sent across to a nearby continent to gather resources from the powerful mutants and heroes located there. It was spearheaded of course by one of the Elite Four, on this occasion Ira Gamagori.

They were attempted to be less hostile with folks these days, and so he was under orders to try and solve any disputes as quickly and non-lethally as possible, with as much force as was required.

So when the Heroes Association sent out of their S class heroes to stop the convoy marching on City A, Ira Gamagori approached the muscle bound man blocking their path himself. Puri Puri Prisoner stood taller than Ira Gamagori by almost a foot, or at least appeared to, but it was hard to tell with him.

"Pretty as some of you look, I'm gonna have to ask you all to clear out before things get ugly." Puri Puri Prisoner said. "We're here under the official orders of Satsuki Kiryūin. We will not be leaving without a fight. In an attempt to avoid collateral damage, I'm willing to accept single one on one combat, and will allow you to define the terms of combat." Gamagori replied.

Puri Puri raised an eyebrow at this, looking him over. He knew he had a job to do, but… he simply couldn't help himself. He set his terms plainly, figuring there was no harm in trying, saying he'd only leave without a devastating fight if his opponent could 'bring him to his limit' as it were.

"And if you reach it first, your little friends have to pack up and go, while you stay with me~" Puri Puri Prisoner said with an only slightly creepy smile.

Shockingly, both to Puri Puri and to Gamagori's troops, he accepted this challenge. It was for Satsuki Kiryūin. Nothing would stop him from carrying out her will.

 **Begin!**

Naturally, between the two muscle-dreadnoughts, the challenge began with a brawl.

Gamagori stood his ground, not attacking until after Puri Puri Prisoner's powerful fist sent him flying back. He was surprised by the strength of the man, but felt that he could return it. Now appearing to stand as tall if not taller than Puri Puri, Gamagori threw a powerful punch into his chest.

The S class was surprised to find that he was actually decently powerful, sending him back several feet with the strike. Seeing such a powerful fellow man drove his 'instincts' wild, and he could resist himself.

He needed to put more into it, even if he didn't need it. "Angel Style!" He declared, his muscles all growing to the point that his close exploded off of his body. This was slightly shocking to Ira Gamagori, as he'd seen very few super powers that didn't involve putting on more clothes rather than losing them.

Perhaps this man was a Nudist Beacher? But he had no mech.. Even the brief moment of hesitation resulted in Ira Gamagori getting a high power punch to the jaw that sent him flying dozens of feet into the air before slamming hard into the ground.

"I'll give you the chance now to accept your fate~" Puri purred with a smirk; only for to launch from the dust cloud, his own fist matching Puri's strength and forcing him back. Matching his strength exactly.

Puri Puri, realizing that his normal attacks wouldn't be able to deal with this. He'd need more if he wanted to have his way with this man.

And he very, very much wanted to..

He jumped into the air, "Angel Rush!" He explained, momentarily spreading glowing angel wings before sailing down at Gamagori; not noticing that his outfit seemed to change almost instantly, becoming a mummy-like set of bondage gear; ball gag included.

'Kinky.' Puri thought to himself as he began to wail on his target with as much force as he could muster. The attack lasted almost a full minute of sustained punches before Puri Puri stopped, stepping back to catch his breath. Ira Gamagori was still on his feet.

No just that, but his entire body seemed to be pulsating and twitching.

"Failure only comes.. From a physical climax.. The power of my 3 star will allow me to win even within the rules.." He grunted, his tone warped by a mix of pleasure, pain, and strained effort.

"Hm? What are you-"

"Scourge Regalia!" In a burst of power, Gamagori's outfit erupted in spiked whipping tendrils, darting out and lashing at Puri-Puri's body. Not just striking randomly either, targeting him specifically; forcing his legs apart and striking his ass and exposed stiff member; already hard as a rock from the combat and throbbing in anticipation.

The S class hero tries to escape the thrashing, but the amount of power he'd put into the attack allowed it to extend faster than Puri could back away at a moment's notice.

Thankfully though, Puri wasn't that stupid; or at the very least he was able to recognize that if his clothes were lashing out like this then there was less of it covering his body.

"Angel Rush!" He explained, beginning to charge forward rather than away from Gamagori. The speed was faster than the whips this way, allowing him to get behind his target, arms wrapping around him and lifting him up before slamming him down hard on his cock.

Even when Scourge Regalia returned back to Shackle Regalia, Puri Puri was still sheathed inside Gamagori's tight asshole; the uniform having essentially turned him into a living fuck toy. Puri grunted as he slammed up into the lovely hole of his target, forcing himself deeper with as much strength as possible.

The thrusting completely bypassed the uniform and directly hit the body, letting him ram his cock against Gamagori's prostate, hoping to bring him over the edge quickly. After several minutes though, Puri Puri realized that it wouldn't be that simple.

His rough fucking may not have been giving his attack any built up power, but he'd been able to lash himself to build up power instead, and now exploded with lashing whips again.

This time though they weren't purely used for damage though, wrapping around Puri Puri's body like chains and digging into his skin hard and even managing to ram into his ass as well as Gamagori's own not only took the S class' cock, but began to grind against it to take more.

He grunted, forcing it to the base inside of him, milking his length. It was too much at once, and Puri Puri Prisoner couldn't stop himself from going over the edge and unloading hard into him with a cry of pleasure, losing the challenge.

He knew the Association would be disappointed, but for just a moment of pleasure, he didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

 **Guess submissives really are the stronger half of the team.**

 **Or maybe it's just Ira Gamagori and his extreme power. Well that isn't really fair.**

 **With the strength feats seen for the two of them, Puri-Puri Prisoner may well have had the strength advantage, but unfortunately he didn't really have any way of getting around Shackle Regalia.**

 **Goku uniforms don't yield to brute force. No melee at all really. Cutting tools are needed and even among them only a select few have been seen to work. Even with his Dark Angel Flash, Puri Puri wouldn't have anywhere on Gamagori that he could focus his damage, since he's completely covered.**

 **On the sexual side, Puri Puri may have more experience, but he has infinitely less will power. Gamagori has shown the dedication to do anything and everything he needs to in order to finish the job.**

 **Without the goku uniform, Puri-Puri's strength focused onto a member pounding away at his ass would definitely be enough to bring Gamagori over the edge, but with the Shackle regalia absorbing all the force, and Scourge Regalia giving it back, there's just no way for him to finish the job.**

 **The winner of this Sex Battle is Ira Gamagori.**


	37. Akuto Sai vs Ashi

**Demons and infernal entities are a commonality across stories and mythology. Less common are their dark powers being harnessed not for evil, but for good. Like Akuto Sai, the demon king from Demon King Daimo. And Ashi, the daughter of Aku. It's our job to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Akuto Sai's one goal in life was to become a grand high priest. From this position, and with well trained magic, he would be able to guid the world towards a brighter tomorrow.**

 **That… all kind of went out the window when a future seeing bird who perfectly predicts future occupations declared that he would be the next demon king. High school hijinks ensued.**

 **He tried to reject it of course, tried to focus his efforts purely on his progression towards priesthood. Said journey involved discovering a dragon, fighting several robots, demons, and robot demons, enough fan service to collect an income tax and fighting god.**

 **Eventually he realized that being the demon king need not mean he's evil, simply that he commands all demons and be a bit rebellious to the norms; like for example his five wives, all of whom were former friends and/or enemies that were all married in celebration towards the end. Not bad for a victory lap.**

 **In terms of powers, he of course has the ability to enforce his will onto the demons around him, and while it's never specifically shown, it's implied he can even summon or create his own versions of demons.**

 **His magic can be channeled both as a physical force, reinforcing various parts of his body to act as armor or extremely powerful close range strikes.**

 **If melee isn't enough, the magic can be projected outward as a powerful burst of magical light, which can be anywhere from gentle and harmless up to a sub-nuclear detonation that can blast through a mountain.**

 **In addition to this, he has a tendencies of shifting from calm and carefree, to a sort of ultra focused combat state. Between his mind, his body, and his magical prowess, there isn't a lot that could stand in the way of the demon king.**

* * *

 **This is just a personal note, I thought from the word go that Ashi and her sisters were literal daughters of Aku, and was confused when they tried to pass it off as a surprise. Turns out I was just being dumb and making stupid assumptions, but this time it actually paid off. Hence the many powers of Ashi.**

 **But even in her human form, she was trained to have as many skills as Jack so she and her sisters could defeat him. She has peak human stamina, strength, speed, senses, resilience and will power.**

 **In addition to this, she had some minor magical powers even before the demon power kicked in with her hammerspace. No, I'm not joking, that is in fact listed as an actual power of hers instead of just an animation technique. The hammer space allows the user to pull their equipment out despite not having been holding it, as though having a pocket dimension in which to store them.**

 **Originally it was assumed that Ashi simply had some way of holding them on her person, but uh.. Yeah.. let's talk about Ashi's clothing. She has none. She's naked save for the molten tar and ash that has been burnt into her body as a sort of shell meant to emulate Aku.**

 **Damn.**

 **In terms of weapons, Ashi is a master archer and is well trained with a kusarigama, sword fighting, shield guarding, potentially knife fighting and shuriken throwing, and presumably hand to hand combat as well.**

 **Ashi has little experience with the outside world, and while in her youth her curiosity was snuffed out by her training, it remained as a light within to be ignited once again.**

 **In her corrupted form, her strength and flexibility becomes superhuman, her limbs become able to shapeshift into various weapons, which can then be lit of fire. She can fire beams from her eyes, and even summon portals to travel through time.**

 **Ashi.. well, its hard to say what exactly happened to her. Technically speaking, she didn't even exist at the end of the series due to timeline shenanigans. But for this battle we'll assume she's been set back to her prime and remove time shenanigans as a factor. Let's see if her indomitable will is up to snuff.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Ashi spotted the target and began to move in.

The energy coming off of him was infernal in nature, so recruitment was the goal, but if he was unwilling to cooperate, she was told she could resort to violence if so needed.

Unfortunately the moment she was within range, a bolt of blue energy came flying at her and she immediately needed to dodge out of the way.

"Woah, sorry about that," Sai said upon seeing it was an attractive female who he had just thrown his magic at, "I've been looking for a powerful demon that's been spotted in this area, so I've been a bit twitchy."

"That'd be me," Ashi said, "Well, half demon. Daughter of Aku, here to see your stance against the Master of masters." Sai smirked.

"I'm the only Demon King sweetheart. Guess I'll have to tame you."

 **Begin!**

Seeing that this man could be potentially dangerous, Ashi rushed him, throwing a punch at him that he surprisingly caught; grabbing her fist and throwing her back. She landed gracefully and immediately ran at him again, circling around and aiming a kick at his head. He caught this just as easily, holding her up off the ground.

"Huh? This isn't clothing, what is-" Sai was cut off, the distraction giving Ashi and opening to kick his un-reinforced face with her leg and back up, drawing her bow and arrow from her pocket space and sending several arrows flying at once.

Seeing them, Sai's hand lashed out fast, the arrows burnt away by magical light. Ashi blinked at this, seeing that a change of tactics would be needed.

She threw her bow and arrows to the ground. "I'm sorry for the hostile greeting," She said, "I tend to assume that everyone's out to get me, but you don't look like the type who'd want to hurt me." She said, beginning to approach him slowly.

"Not at all, all I want is help unite people." Sai said.

"What do I need to do to.. Apologize for my actions~?" Ashi asked.

Sai gave a small smirk, "well, maybe you could let me see what happened to your body." He said, wanting to figure out what had happened to her and perhaps undo it if such was possible.

"Certainly," Ashi said as she got closer, "But first.. Let me see yours~" She said, giving a smile she hoped was seductive.

She couldn't actually tell. Sai smiled back, undressing slowly for her, showing off his muscled form. He was down to nothing but his underwear, and for reasons she wasn't quite aware of, she couldn't help but stare.

Ashi moved down, fingers wrapping around the hem of his underwear and yanking them down before he could stop her; his length stopping short of slapping her in the face as it sprang to attention. "Kind of forward aren't you?" Sai said, though in truth he was getting used to things like this.

"What can I say, I like to keep men guessing.." She said, her hand moving low in a gesture that looked innocent (well, not innocent, but not hostile) to Sai.

As it happened, she'd retrieved her kusarigama from her pocket space, swinging the chain weapon at the exposed body of the self proclaimed demon king. The result though was Sai's magic firing off from his body, breaking the weapon and throwing Ashi's body away from his own.

The force of the magic broke the tared charcoal covering on her body apart forcefully, leaving her completely naked.

This caused him to pause to look over her slender, beautiful body, but it also gave her time to get to her feet and call on her trump card. Ashi released her free will, accepting her demonic power and letting her body shift into its shadowy Aku form.

Her arm extended into a flame covered blade as she approached Sai to kill him.

Then, as she approached, the flames and blade vanished, and at his order, she turned and bent over onto her fours for him, allowing him to slam his length into her unguarded slit with her increased strength.

Ashi had embraced her demonic traits and entered a form of pure demonic energy; leaving her completely vulnerable to Sai's royal command over demons.

Sai's cock slammed to the base inside of her, grunting with the force of the powerful thrusts. It took only a few short minutes to bring her over the edge, a combination of his extreme strength and her lack of sexual experience. She collapsed, panting heavily as the demonic form regressed back into her, at least mostly.

There was enough out for her to use the powers, and remain in Sai's control; just another follower of the demon king.

* * *

 **Now I know some people are gonna be wondering, 'why couldn't Ashi just go back in time?' Well, quite simply, because she'd have been ordered not to. Control over her powers or not, she'd always be in demon form, and Sai's control over demons is a battle ender.**

 **But I know what you're thinking. 'Sinful, if Sai couldn't control her, and it came down to raw sex ability, would Ashi have won then?' Well hate to break it to the Ashi fan artists out there (of which there aren't enough, I need more hentai of Ashi) but the answer is no.**

 **Even at Ashi's most powerful, her body doesn't match Sai's power, and her non-existent experience couldn't hold a candle to the experience Sai gathered through fun with his FIVE wives. Ashi was just flanked on all sides by things she had no counter for. The winner of this Sex Battle is Akuto Sai.**


	38. Star Butterfly vs Sailor Moon

**Magic is a powerful force, and all have been known to harness it in some form or another. But somehow, an entire genre was born combining the element of magic with a specific gender: Magical girls. Like Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni. And Sailor Moon of the Sailor Scouts. My name is Sinful Nature and I'm here to analyze their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Star Butterfly's powers and magic as a whole may seem chaotic to the outside observer. And the internal observer. Any anyone observing from any point whatsoever. Because, quite frankly, they are. And in a way, that's kind of the point.**

 **Star was considered too rebellious and out of control for her own good, and so was sent from her own magical land to the normal earthly world to learn patience. Why they allowed her to keep the magic wand is beyond me, but whatev. It allowed her to hone her skills as she fought of the forces of evil to keep control of said wand.**

 **Star's magic is based around imagination. She's able to make up new spells on the fly based on her mind. That might sound overpowered, but its actually quite a handicap for most. When given access to everything, most have trouble thinking of anything, and as such Star is one of the only two princesses to ever make creation of new spells a regular thing let alone a priority.**

 **If she isn't able to think of anything or isn't able to focus the though into her magic, it'll have no effect. The spells she's come up with so far are still able to be categorized into three groups: offensive, creation, and transmutation.**

 **The offensive spells are a colorful variety of animals and mythical creatures being summoned and fired as projectiles, and the normal assortment of colorful magic beams that blast, burn, freeze, electrocute, cut, ect; such as her signature narwhal blast.**

 **Don't let the names confuse you though, she's got combat spells in all three categories, and her creation spells can summon creatures for defense (such as various types of shielding), utility (such as creating new tools and utility items such as rope), or attacking (such as a swarm of bees).**

 **Her transmutation spells are her most upsetting to those around her; because they tend to be permanent or at least hard to reverse. These spells all center around bringing things to life, bestowing sentient thought, or turning one type of life into another. Turning humans into monsters, bringing life to things like buckets, lamps, and other traditionally non-living things, changing her own physical appearance, etc.**

 **The most famous example of this kind of spell is her turning her friend Marco's arm into a sentient tentacle monster by accident. In fact she had such a hard time with these spells that she needed to develop two different spells to counter them and set things back to normal, which of course allowed her to then become much more liberal with them.**

 **Her wand is also able to shift into different tools and be used in multiple ways, but the wand isn't where her only power comes from. She's been trained in sword fighting and martial arts, and has developed a high athleticism.**

 **But when physical skill isn't enough, she does also have innate magic, able to cast it through herself rather than through her wand in a process called Dipping Down, or even through entering her full Butterfly form, wherein she sprouts wings, four extra arms, and gains such an intense magical boost that the force of her own spells surprises her.**

 **She's an extremely creative person in and out of combat, coming up with unique solutions to problems on the fly. When she panics, one mistake will flow into another in a steady stream, which I believe is a process described by Zero Punctuation as a cockup-cascade, but it takes a bit to catch her off guard.**

 **And don't let her being a princess with a fairy form throw you off, she's far from innocent. She may not have any direct hands on experience in the subject matter of today's battle, but she earned the name Rebel Princess for a reason, and she's displayed at least a knowledge of certain subjects in the past; an a unique resilience against corruption of all kinds.**

 **If you're going up against Star in any way, you need to shake her up before she gets going, because if you give her the chance; she *is* going to win.**

* * *

 **Usagi Tsukino was just a normal girl. So naturally she was destined to save the universe from evil space magic. Though admittedly her's was a more streamlined journey. Magic cat provide crystal equal magical girl to fight monsters. Yes I'm sure there's a less concise way to explain this, but it's irrelevant and I'm strapped for time.**

 **All you need to know is that she uses a crystal to transform into the titular Sailor Moon. her transformations are called her Make Up moves, and she's armed with her wand and tiara.**

 **Of course she's dressed in various things, having perhaps the original, signature magical girl look to her dress and boots, but her tiara is the only part of it that can be weaponized as a bladed boomerang throw.**

 **I suppose if you want to count her Moon Kick then she technically weaponizes her boot as well, though its telling how little she focuses on physicality that her one direct combat move is a named attack rather than just a kick.**

 **The thing is, she doesn't tend towards needing much physical combat, which is good because she's got the physical combat potential of a slightly damp saltine. Taking away the group attacks, her attacks are a dozen variations of magic beams and healing with increasingly long names.**

 **Her magic focuses around purification, her beams reverting demon to human and purging human of their evil. Some would argue that affecting free will with magic is a bit morally grey, but oh well.**

 **Really there isn't much to say. Her powers are extremely simplistic, with the main focus being one of having multiple different scouts and having team attacks between them. On her own, Sailor Moon usually ends up needing to be rescued by the other scouts, or even by non-magical normal humans.**

 **Her knowledge of carnal acts is no doubt lacking considering she's made it her purpose to specifically purge beings that enforce such thoughts into the hearts and minds of man. Think of her as a glass cannon. She can't take much, but if you let her get those few powerful strikes in, her magic can overwhelm you in a heartbeat.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentle, welcome to yet another match up of the magic games! In this arena two skilled magic users test their talents in various challenges! Be it a spellcast off, a test of wits, or direct combat. Today's challengers: Star Butterfly and Sailor Moon!"

The two magical girls entered the arena from either end, waving their hands to the crows excitedly; Sailor Moon slightly more shyly. "Now, let's roll the wheel and see what today's magical challenge will be!"

A magical hologram display of a wheel with various possible challenges appeared in the air in full view of the entire arena. It spun for about twenty seconds before coming to a stop, the announcer calling out the randomly selected challenge, "Sexual combat! The two magic users may use whatever magic they have on hand to make their opponent cum!"

"What!?" Sailor Moon questioned in shock, Star looking shocked but not nearly as indignant about it.

"Well.. not what I was expecting but.." She shrugged, gripping her wand tighter, "Guess there's no turning back now.

 **Begin!**

Sailor Moon was still flustered and expecting to hear that the challenge had been a joke when she was stripped down by a bolt of magic from Star; left with only her tiara, books, gloves, and the moon rod in her hands.

On the bright side, this was all she actually needed for combat of any kind. On the less bright side, it also reduced her to a wailing panic.

Back on the bright side, at least for Sailor Moon, her wailing was automatically and involuntarily Star tried to approach her opponent, the Supersonic Wave ability repulsed her like a kinetic wave, knocking her off her feet.

Seeing this, and hearing the resulting cheers from the crowd, Sailor Moon gained a bit of confidence. At least enough to get to her feet and continue the challenge. She figured she'd just have to get it over with quickly. She aimed her rod at Star, firing off her heart spiral attack.

The attack hit Star dead-on, more forcefully blasting Star's clothes off rather than the polite and delicate way in which Star had transformed Sailor Moon's clothing into air so it would simply float away.

"Ow, ow!" Star yelped in annoyance from the slight burns she'd gotten from it.

"Moon Kick!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she ran forward to attack; though shouting the name of a melee attack that required clearing distance proved to be a less than great plan, as Star was able to simply avoid the kick, knocking Sailor Moon off her feet with a powerful strike to her stomach.

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!" Star called, firing from her wand several bright pink ropes that bound Sailor Moon to the ground. Star let a bit of magic swirl around her wand, making it vibrate and heat up, "Hm.. I wonder.." Star lowered the wand between Sailor Moon's legs, effectively re-purposing it as a sex toy.

Whimpering, Sailor Moon immediately retaliated, "R-Rainbow Heartache!"

From her wand, a wave of magical power went off like a bomb detonation, flinging Star across the arena and burning through the magical ropes without hurting Sailor Moon at all. "Okay, I never thought I'd be the one saying this, but you're really gonna have to stop blowing things up while we're-"

Star was cut off by the blinding light of Sailor Moon's Twilight Flash shining in her eyes, preventing her from casting a counter spell.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and sent it flying through the air like a boomerang, hitting Star's hand and sending her wand out of it and to the ground. Sailor Moon aimed her own wand at Star's, calling, "Gorgeous Meditation!"

Several glass-like bolts of magic fired, hitting the wand and sending it too far away from Star for the princess to retrieve it. Taking a deep breath of relief, Sailor Moon aimed next at Star. All she needed to do was wear her out and take advantage of her weakened state.

She fired Princess Halation, sending several rays of magic at the unarmed Star. As the bolts closed in, Star's eyes closed, her cheeks beginning to glow white.

As her eyes opened, they to were glowing white as she held out both hands, firing powerful bolts of light to counter the blasts, completely unharmed by the attack. Sailor Moon's jaw dropped at the unarmed magic as Star held a hand at her to cast a spell.

Star was pretty sure she could end this quick in quite a few ways, but after all the explosions, she figured this girl deserved a bit of rough treatment.

With a wave of Star's hands, both of Sailor Moon's arms were shapeshifted into long, powerful tentacles, neither of which Sailor Moon could control.

The two immediately began to move, wrapping around Sailor Moon to force her legs apart and ram into her from either side, one into her pussy, the other into her ass. Both hammered into her aggressively, fucking her painfully hard.

She writhed hard on the ground as her own arms violated her aggressively, bringing her to an explosive climax as Star posed triumphantly.

* * *

 **Yeah.. this wasn't even a match. And I hope I don't need to explain why. Star's magic is just too versatile, to moldable to any situation, where the magic used by Sailor Moon is too specialized for her kind of combat.**

 **One could make an argument that if Star entered true butterfly form, then Sailor Moon's magic might identify her as a demon and be more effective, but 1. That would require a heavy stretching of the rules. 2. That takes care of combat but there's still the sexual end of things, where between the two of them, Star's more liquid attitude and creative mind would give her the edge, and 3. Star wouldn't even need to enter her butterfly mode to take the win here, she wouldn't even need to dip down.**

 **In normal combat maybe, but in a battle centered around sex, Star's magic and mind are just too flexible for Sailor Moon to work around. The winner of this battle is Star Butterfly.**


	39. Angels-Buko vs Monster Boy

**Angels, the celestial ones from the realm above. Like the Buko Angel, the Angelic buko. And the Monster Boys Angel, the divine manomo. I'm Sinful Nature and I'm here to analyze their skills, appearance, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Angel is the Angelic buko, a flying/magic/celestial type buko. They're femboys of golden hair and fluffy white wings. Actually femboy isn't quite right, they're full on traps that no one would think is male unless seeing them naked; and even then they're usually too cute to turn down then.**

 **They tend to either always be as heavily dressed as they can, or not dressed at all with no apparent middle ground.**

 **They have a natural weakness to electric, poisonous, and rock based damage, and has natural strength against bug, fighting, normal, dark type. Their standard attacks are Gust (wherein their wings kick up wind into a small twister), Mana Bolt (where they fire off a bolt of weaponized magic), Shield (fairly self explanatory), Dazzle (where the Angel poses skillfully to attract and catch opponents off), Summon Weapon (allowing them to summon their weaponry, clothes, or other items), Cure (fairly self explanatory), and lastly Divine Blade (strongest technique, allowing them to manifest a blade of celestial energy).**

 **They also have access to moves like Pretty wink and sub aura for seduction, soft grip, wall clench, and deep-throat for sex battles, and a healing aura that constantly regenerates them.**

 **In addition, they've got various physical enhancements. Magical Affinity, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3).**

 **They're fairly pacifistic Buko, preferring love to war. But like most buko, they're perfectly capable and willing to fight if they need to, hence their abilities. They don't train their strength opten, and have a fear of negative emotion; as they tend to believe that irrational emotion are the causes of all violence and aggression.**

 **They're extremely swift and graceful, naturally so, and use their grace in a sort of 'avoid and evade' fighting style, striking when they need to and only retaliating directly when resorting to seduction.**

 **Despite their grace and beauty, they're perfectly corruptible same as any other buko. They can go feral, and should their morals be shaken enough they'll evolve into a Dark Angel.**

 **Angels may not be the strongest celestial buko, but let your guard down and they might drain you dry.**

* * *

 **The manomo world has many magical monster boys. Serving the gods are the ever beautiful Angel. They're classified as minor divinities, making them rather weak, but still capable of fighting if ordered by their god.**

 **Most are feminine in appearance, but few are full tilt femboys. You're unlikely to mistake a monster boy angel for an actual female, and they can shift from dominant to submissive rolls easily.**

 **They tend not to wear much more than a small white toga, one that would be considered sexually small if they did not look so innocent. Not just look, they ARE so innocent. They're one of the only monster boys who never go savage, and can only be corrupted into Dark Angels by infernal energy infecting them.**

 **Granted, they will still engage in sexual acts with human men and women, but they never force themselves on anyone and have fairly innocent sexual desires.**

 **When called to fight, they tend towards swords and weak spell casting if they're especially powerful.**

 **Their primary role is as messenger, delivering information between gods. As a result they get little to no combat training. But like all monster boys, they're not to be taken lightly, as they still have the word of the gods with them, and if you prove to be in need of it, they'll beat or fuck that word into you.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

The two breeds of Angel spotted each other as they landed on the grassy battlefield. They'd both been sent by their respective gods to take care of the other; the Buko Angel because these monster boys were technically invaders, the Manomo Angel because his god didn't the buko as a threat, and send a messenger to inform them of their soon to come failure.

Both saw that the other wouldn't be backing down, and took a deep breath as they moved forward to push passed the other.

 **Begin!**

The Monster boy angel drew his sword as he flew at the buko, who summoned his from nothing. The two collided in the center, and began to sword fight. It wasn't a massively impressive sword fight, neither of them being very keen on violence.

That said, the small amount of clothing the buko angel was wearing let to him being stripped down fairly easily. He took a deep breath and used Shield, blocking the monster boy's sword so he could land a hit with his own, cutting the other angel's toga. As he backed up, he channeled his Divine Blade, wanting to take care of this quickly.

He slashed the Manomo, causing the shredded remains of the monster boy's clothes to slide from his body. With both angel's naked, the two turned to face each other. The buko's sword was gone now, having been used up by the divine strike.

But the monster boy still had his, and was now flying at his target to cut into him. The buko countered with mana bolt, firing at his monster boy attacker. The monster boy's weak grip on his word caused it to be knocked away from his hand after he blocked the magic attack.

When he turned around to go after it, he found himself being sucked in by the air current of the buko Angel's gust attack.

He was spun through the air and thrown to the ground, seeing the buko fluttering down in front of him. He used Dazzle, striking a seductive pose and flashing angel eyes at the monster boy; letting his sub aura handle the rest.

He was right. The monster boy's member grew hard as a rock, and he blushed deeply. He was an angel, but still a monster boy. He had desires of course, but he could control them. Perhaps release was all this buko needed, and then he could go on his way.

He approached, but the buko Angel pulled him into a deep, heated kiss; letting his sub aura envelop the monster boy further as he traced down his body, telling him that he was sorry for being so mean before, and wanted to make it up to him.

Mind clouded by the seduction abilities, unable to resist them, the monster boy believed this and allowed the buko to wrap his lips around his solid member. He moaned as he felt the buko's mouth around his cock, letting him bob his head along his length.

The buko angel was certain that, as soon as the monster boy was brought over the edge, his god would finish the job and the manomo would be driven off. True or not, it kept him going, and he activated his soft hands ability to play with his fellow angel's sac. He moaned out louder, and the buko finished the job with Deep-Throat.

The ability allowed him to instantly take the monster boy's cock to the base in his throat, which then immediately constricted around his rod. The monster boy cried out, hips bucking reflexively as the pleasure brought him over the edge.

The nuko Angel happily gulped it down, secure in his victory.

* * *

 **This was a difficult one I'll admit. At first, the two Angels look identical; and in several aspects they are. In fact their physical descriptions are almost exactly identical.**

 **But there are a few key features that tip the scales in favor of the Buko Angel. The first factor is the fact that while they aren't exactly heavy hitter, or medium hitters, they are still capable of combat.**

 **It's hard to find a buko who's completely worthless in a fight. They aren't fond of it, but then neither angel was. When it came time to though, the Buko angel had multiple ways to go about it, countering and overwhelming the Monster boy Angel's abilities.**

 **The buko angel may not have had been able to exploit type advantage, but he was also weak to things that the monster boy version couldn't exploit.**

 **On top of that, the monster boy angel's innocence actually worked against him, as a more lustfully inclined or savage monster boy may have been able to see through a buko's seduction techniques.**

 **And of course, their lack of natural inclination to fuck as much as possible leaves the monster boy angel with much less stamina than the buko.**

 **Either way you look at it, the winning Angel of this matchup is buko.**


	40. Kim Possible vs Black Widow

**Spies, the agents of espionage. They come in many shapes and sizes for a variety of missions, but today we've got an old guard against a young blood. Kim Possible, the freelance hero of Team Possible. And Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow. I'm Sinful Nature and I'm here to analyze their skills, appearance, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle!**

* * *

 **Kim Possible genuinely didn't start out intending to go anything spectacular. She was just gonna make money babysitting taking advantage of her last name for clever puns and slogans. But one misunderstanding later, she was on her way to becoming an international super spy.**

 **She's an athletic girl, and a durable one at that. She's been through balls and taken hits that would flatten any normal girl. But she seems to keep going unfazed. Whether this is natural or just trained into her is unknown, but she's a tough customer.**

 **She's got gear to help her on her missions, including a grappling hook, her battle suit (a self-repairing system, a force-field, muscle and strength enhancements, stealth mode, and gauntlets able to morph into baseball-glove-like energy-resistant scoops able to catch and return energy and solid projectiles), and her Kimmunicator, which allows for contact with her teammates, scrambling of enemy signals, powering and even causing power surges in other much more powerful devices, and even several mobility focutions so it can always return to her.**

 **She's an extremely intelligent and experienced girl, able to put clues together on the fly while fighting to find weaknesses and solve unrelated problems. She's infiltrated multiple criminal organizations, fighting of thugs, robots, mutants, and superhumans on the regular and rarely ever losing her calm nature in the field.**

 **She isn't perfect though. She doesn't have much experience that will help her with Sex Battle, her stamina has limits, as does her mind. Given too confusing a tactic, she can become overwhelmed, and she specifically has a weakness towards embarrassment. She can handle nearly nuclear blasts being fired at her on a near daily basis without a second thought, but if embarrassment is involved, she's far passed fucked.**

 **Really, Kim is the only the one Kim ever loses to. If she could stay out of her own head and remain focused, she'd be all but unstoppable. But she can't always hold it together, as most people can't. That said, anything's Possible.**

* * *

 **Marvel characters tend to be a wee bit inside. But Black Widow has a somewhat sane backstory it seems. For starters her only actual super power comes from the government halting her age and increasing her immune system. Her power comes purely from training, and unlike her teammates, is primarily suited to stealth.**

 **She's been trained from a young age, and is one of the peak trained humans. Nothing approaching superhuman mind you, but its worth noting that despite being trained for stealth, she's still managed to handle direct combat against greater numbers multiple times.**

 **In terms of experience, she's worked for over ten different organizations across the US and Russia, and has been through wars that would drive most mad. In terms of the other kind of 'experience', while for obvious reasons not much can be stated for absolute certain, she's been around quite a bit, at least with men.**

 **Her gear consists of wears two bracelets equipped to discharge the "widow's bite," high-frequency electrostatic bolts of up to 30,000 volts, capable of stunning even a superhuman opponent at a range of at least 20 feet, shoot tear gas cartridges and act as a radio transmitter.**

 **The bracelets' various functions are activated by galvanic sensors keyed to Black Widow's wrist musculature. At times she carries plastic explosive discs equivalent to 4 pounds of TNT in her belt and uses automatic weapons and/or combat knives as necessary.**

 **She's the cool under fire type, not as creative as some others, but able to handle more in turn. Given the chance, Black Widow could prove her name sake in battle, and more than likely in the bed.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Two spies had been sent to infiltrate a highly secured base. Both were told to find the target within and incapacitate them with minimal violence. Why minimal violence was stated, and the highly suggestive tone of it, was not lost on either spy.

Both were now somewhat anxious for what they were being meant to do, but they were both willing to do it. Both had entered the building, and though they didn't know where, both of them knew the other was in there as well.

 **Begin!**

It took several minutes of looking around the vents and halls of the building before of them found the other. Kim equipped her battle suit and went into full invisibility stealth mode to get the drop on Black Widow. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves and pushed forward, reaching around the other spy from behind and attempting to grope her chest.

She backed off almost immediately, face burning red from embarrassment. Widow turned, seeing the armor she was wearing for a few seconds before she went invisible. Knowing it would need to be removed for her to complete her mission, she resorted to a dialed back explosion to blast it off.

Fortunately Kim's suit generated a forcefield and guarded through it. Seeing this, Black Widow activated her Widow's Bite, sending a surge of electricity at Kim, blasting through the field and into the suit, frying all its functions.

It could heal itself sure, but it would take a while, and until it was done the suit was more a hindrance than anything else. She managed to escape the room using her grappler to reach the floor above her before Widow could push forward.

Kim stripped out of her battle suit, not knowing that Black Widow had already sussed out her weakness.

It was another few minutes before they found each other again, this time Widow getting the drop on Kim. Kim blushed deep red when she saw that Black Widow had left her suit behind, and was attacking fully naked. In her embarrassment, she froze up entirely for a few moments, confirming Widow's theory.

Kim managed to react and begin avoiding her attacks, but even the few nicks her combat knife managed to get was enough to turn Kim's outfit scandalous, which only made her more embarrassed. Wanting this to be over with as soon as possible, she ran right at Widow; playing into her hands.

Widow let herself be tackled to the ground, letting Kim think she'd gotten the edge. Then, when it occurred to Kim that she had basically no idea what to do from there, Widow pushed forward, pushing Kim onto her back and forcing her legs apart.

Kim bit her lip hard as she felt Widow's tongue push into her, beginning to stir her inside. She tried to squirm free, but the combat knife deterred her from escaping as her endurance was chipped away at.

Eventually Widow's control over the situation and the movement of her tongue brought the younger spy over the edge.

* * *

 **I went back and forth on this one for quite awhile. At first, it seemed like it might be another case where someone with no sexual skill took the win by virtue of having overwhelming ability to defeat their opponent physically or mentally, with Kim's tenacity and gear taking the edge.**

 **And she came so.. Fucking.. Close.. But she just can't handle embarrassment. Like, for example, an older more experienced woman coming onto her. That's the kind of thing that's all but guaranteed to come up in this kind of battle.**

 **A trained by like Widow would likely pick up on this weakness like a bloodhound after a criminal. Between this and Black Widow's having at least some experience between the sheets (with men sure, but having any is better than none, and would allow her to at least take a rough guess at what to do), the match became clear cut. The winner of this sex battle is Black Widow.**

 **Note, in future I really am gonna try and focus on characters who have more explicit.. For lack of a better word, sexual stats. Characters who have either had sex, are implied to, or even just outright hentai/fanfic characters. I feel that otherwise it tends to get too hypothetical and annoying otherwise. Suggestions still open ^^**


	41. Salem vs Karthina

**The world of Hentai Heroes is full of many great warriors and monsters; the vast majority of them quite sexy. Some take on the hordes of monsters with the force of magic. Like Salem, the Magic Mercenary. And Katharina, the Master Monster Layer. I'm Sinful Nature and I'm here to analyse their appearance, skills, and experience, to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Salem has already made an appearance in Sex Battle, so let's start off with a simple refresher.**

 **Salem is the dark skinned mage of Hentai Heroes, appearing in the Plains of Ritual arc to help the hero combat the sexual demons and evil plots of Finalmencia. She stands taller than the others, with wider hips and larger chest than the other RPG girls.**

 **She typically wears her signature black mage robes with stockings and high heels, which can be easily adjusted to give access to any part of her body with little fuss, pieces able to be removed in large swathes at a moment's notice. The most she has underneath is her lingerie that somehow seem even flimsier than her stockings.**

 **She goes into battles with a limited pool of magic that can only be replenished through receiving pleasure. She gets more magic restored from sex with men than she gets with women, but regardless of who its from, a climax will let her unleash a critical hit with her spells.**

 **Speaking of which, despite her being shown carrying a magic book of spells, she's only actually confirmed to have a few spells. The first is a time stop spell, freezing an opponent in time.**

 **This spell is usually used on support, allowing teammates to pleasure the target without resistance. When the spell ends, all the pleasuring hits the target at once, allowing for intense orgasms in the blink of an eye from the target's point of view.**

 **Her other spell is a powerful lightning attack. It's meant to cause both pleasure and pain simultaneously. The spell is more for demons than other people, as the demons draw their pleasure primarily from torture, and being able to cause both at once is a powerful asset.**

 **However, she gained new spells lately. One of which is Counter-Spell. As you'd expect, this spell causes other spells to rebound onto their users.**

 **Not only that, it causes them to bounce back harder than they were originally cast, as evident by the magical manacles she uses them on become more solid cuffs as well as entirely new chains for the enemy caster's legs.**

 **Her other later revealed spell is… *looks at script. Double checks. Sighs.* Abra-ca-da-cock-bRa-slam &slam&-aLA-ka-cock-Dam. That's a fucking mouthful; much like a futanari the spell creates. Yes my friends, this is a futa spell.**

 **Judging from the reactions given by the other characters and the calculations I was able to do, and taking into account inconsistent scaling, the cock that this spell gives to Salem seems to be a minimum of eight inches in length and nearly three inches thick.**

 **What's more, unlike most female-to-futa spells, it doesn't seem to be stunningly sensitive, her male friend actually lasting a shorter time before cumming than her; which is impressive considering said friend was channeling Supa Sexual-Jin, which is a sort of sex-based power that is mostly similar to ki from Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Salem appears to at the very least match his power, if not surpass it temporarily considering she outlasted him stamina-wise. Granted, this is a very, very temporary spell. It eats away at her magic faster than any other.**

 **Also unknown at the time of her original battle was that, while she has definitely been shown to enjoy pleasuring or being pleasured by females, her preference is most certainly men.**

 **It seems her not being an endurance fighter hasn't changed then. So let's see who she's up against this round shall we?**

* * *

 **Katharina Circle is a summoner by trade. She stands tall and busty with a solid G cup and long flowing brunette hair. Her body is wrapped in the long dark clothes of a summoner, with the summoner's mark branded on her hand.**

 **She began her journey as a simple student in Crystal Town, but for the sake of defending the innocent, took up arms against the monsters that plagued men and women alike through the use of sexual magic.**

 **Unlike other magic users though, she manifests her power to control the monsters, not just purify or defeat them.**

 **There's no way to confirm what she may or may not have with her. But since she's found in the Plain of Rituals, we can make a few assumptions about what kinds of monsters she'd have had the opportunity to collect.**

 **And yes, going by where they are initially found is a solid method. Take for example Octavia, found in the Juy Sea, and indeed in her story being found in the ocean.**

 **For the purposes of this battle, Katharina will be given use of four different monsters.**

 **The first of these is the green imp. This grunt work monster is small of stature, standing about four feet with a member of only three and a half inches. We don't know much about them other than that they're aroused by combat and carry a disproportionately large saber.**

 **The second monster is the red imp. The red variation isn't wildly different, being only slightly taller, slightly more intelligent, and perhaps a bit stronger physically considering they haven't been shown to fight with any kind of weapon.**

 **Curiously though, the species also seems rather mashocistic in nature, extremely fond of being punished and degraded; no doubt evolved to counter heroes who attempted to defeat it through conventional sexual methods.**

 **The third is the lust zombie. These are essentially humans who's minds have been broken by a sex based zombification virus. Unlike most zombies, their bodies don't rot in any way, save for their eyes fading to stark white. The strength of lust zombies come from the fact that they just keep coming.**

 **And yes that's meant as a pun, as not only do they find strength in numbers-as you would expect any zombie monster to be-but unlike every other known sex monster, they are not defeated by orgasm. It will stall them for a short time yes, but soon they'll be back up and in search of pleasure; corrupting the minds of any they come in contact with.**

 **The last is the only one we can actually confirm to be a member of her team. While it's never named, it seems to be strange combination of imp, goblin, and orc. It stands at at roughly seven feet tall with thick horns on either side of its head, powerful fangs and very powerful muscles.**

 **This creature is likely low in intelligence but proportionally more powerful, as Katharina was able to trap it in a cage, but unable to take it for summoning purposes on her own; requiring help from the primary hero.**

 **Any of her monsters can be summoned easy through a simple spell. How simple? Well as I said, its branded on her hand. All she needs to do is hold out her hand and decide what she wants to summon.**

 **Her only known kink is described as 'brutal sex', so likely she's on the masochistic side, as former Sex Battle combatant Zoe-confirmed submissive as well as masochist-also had her kink named with brutal sex.**

 **She may be able to hold the monsters at bay, but only time will tell if she can handle fellow spellcasters.**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Magi-Duel! Here the grandest mages of the land will gather to compete and display the power of their casting. Today we have quite a treat! Katharina the summoner against the high witch Salem!"

The announcer's voice faded out as the two casters sized each other up, both raising a hand to begin.

 **Begin!**

From Katharina's palm was summoned a simple green imp, armed with a large blade as it charged on Salem. Salem bit her lip, knowing this creature was too small to waste her magic on, but also unsure how to get around the blade.

In the end she was forced to endure the onslaught of nics from the blade. This being a civilized match, Katharina and her minion weren't trying to kill her.

Rather, the blade was used to sheer through the layers of fabric hugging Salem's body, leaving her naked. The crowd in the stadium seats cheered, some starting to play with themselves for service their partner as the gazed at Salem's top-heavy hourglass form.

Salem simply chuckled, figuring she had no choice but to extend at least a little magic on this creature. Thankfully, he was holding a metallic blade, meaning she barely needed to expend any magic on her Thunder spell, the energy drawn to the blade and through the imp's body by it like a lightning rod.

His entire form shuddered from the feeling, a combination of stinging pain and sensual pleasure, like a flirty bite to the neck form a lover but spread out across the entire body. He dropped the blade and stumbled, falling onto his back.

Salem, already naked and needing no time to undress, sauntered over and dropped herself powerfully onto the green imp's solid three inch rod.

It let out a surprised croak as it felt the sudden warm pleasure enveloping his cock. Not wanting to let down his summoner/mistress, the green imp began trying to thrust up hard into Salem, unable to do much more do to the difference in size.

Salem moaned softly, but it was hardly a threat to her stamina. That is, until the red imp pounced on her from behind. Salem had been so busy with the green imp she hadn't noticed her opponent summon some help for it.

The red imp's slightly larger cock slammed into Salem's exposed asshole with his boosted strength, groaning happily as he clung to Salem's curvy body.

The two imps slammed into Salem form either side with as much force as they could muster. Salem grunted in pleasure, gritting her teeth as she endured the double penetration for a few solid minutes before the shaking of her body showed it was starting to get to her. But salem wouldn't be finished that easily.

She casted Thunder once again, this time focused on the red imp. The mashocistic nature of the monster caused him to yelp, body shuddering as he unloaded instantly into Salem's ass,which in turn sent a shiver through her.

The green imp didn't stand a chance without support, and followed the red imp over the edge a moment later. Standing up with her creamed holes, Salem simply swept her hair back and continued towards Katharina.

The summoner bit her lip, stepping back and raising her hand again, summoning form it three Lust Zombies, two male and one female. All three began to stagger towards salem, drawn to her immediately form the seed already inside her. Salem stopped her movement taking a breath and focusing her magic for a combination of spells. The first was the time stop, followed immediately by a much stronger Thunder.

The zombies were locked in time, unable to move or feel anything. Salem approached them, knowing that any fucking involving her pusys or ass from these kind would result in her instantly being mind broken.

She gripped the members of the two men, stroking them hard as she drove her tongue into the girl, tending to all of them aggressively. She kept going for another full minute before stepping back as the spell began to fade. With time continuing for them, all the pleasure hit them at once, causing all three to scream out, cumming powerfully.

It wouldn't hold them for long, but it would buy Salem time. She approached Katharina once again, who simply smilked, "excellent work so far, but I'm afraid it ends here luv." she said, holding out her hand again.

Her powerful king orc would rut salem senseless. Even if she could endure the monster's cock, the lust zombies would join in soon enough as well.

"Counter-spell!" Salme called as the king monster was summoned. The king orc appeared, even taller than Katharina remembered him being, cock standing at attention, ten solid inches. Rather than advantage on Salem though, it turned on Karthina, her being his only target thanks to Salem's spell.

The orc ripped Katharina's clothing off effortlessly, leaving her plump tits on display for all as she was lifted up and slammed down mercilessly on his cock.

Katharina screamed from the roughness as the orc begna to pound into her aggressively. Salem smirked as she approached, sauntering over and casting her strongest spell, Abra-ca-da-cock-bRa-slam&slam&-aLA-ka-cock-Dam.

Futanari form taken, she lined up to Katharina's tight asshole, thrusting in with a moan and beginning to use her body like cheap toy along with the orc.

"What was that you said about it being over~?" Salem questioned with a purr, biting o Katharina's neck as she rammed hard into her ass, stretching it hard as the orc utterly brutalized her cunt, the intense painful pleasure wearing through Katharina's endurance like a sledgehammer to a glass cup.

Her wails of pleasure only got louder as she came, then faded as the powerful fucking began to break her mind temporarily. Salem chuckled, enjoying the pleasure now that she'd won.

* * *

 **Before I explain, let me just say this: No, I didn't give Salem the win just because she's a futa. I know some people will assume that. I actually went into this assuming that Salem would be losing again on account of her weakness to endurance matches.**

 **At a glance, having to take on an onslaught of sexual monster enemies one after the other, especially when one of them is the sexual zombie, seems like it would be the end of someone like Salem. Especially considering all of them would likely be male.**

 **But at every turn, Salem had a solution. From time-stopping to a spell specifically for mashocistic enemies.**

 **Yes her spells tended to burn through her energy faster, but because she'd be on the receiving end of the monster onslaught, she was also able to regain her magic much faster, as she's been shown to grow her power from pleasure alone, not just orgasm.**

 **Really, once she defeated the first monster, it was a snowball effect of victory for Salem.**

 **'But couldn't Katharina just let out all her monsters at once right at the start and mob Salem?'**

 **Why yes, but if she did, then Salem would still have all her magic, being able to time-stop and AOE pleasure Thunder all of them at once. Katharina's strategy of going one at a time wasn't a bad one, its just a matter of there not being a great way for her to go against this particular spell-caster.**

 **Even if its later revealed that Katharina's monster group is actually an entire army-harem of beasts, Salem would still be able to counter them all with little more than her Counter-Spell technique. No matter what angle you cum from, Salem ends this match -on top'. The winner of this Sex Battle is Salem.**

* * *

 **Announcement: Sinfulnature1123's is up and running, and requests for chapters, one shots, or even full stories are available through there.**


	42. Devin vs Matsuo

**The world of GayHarem is populated by many terrible monsters. Combating them requires great strength, wisdom, and of course, sex appeal. And our two combatants know that quite well. Matsuo the shinigami submissive. And Devin the demonic demon hunter. I'm Sinful Nature, and it's my job to analyse their appearance, skills, and experience to see who would win a Sex Battle.**

* * *

 **Matsuo's origins are unclear. What we do know though is that he likes drinking, partying, and fucking. He's well known among the shinigami, working with them to fend off demons and monsters.**

 **Granted he's more known for his work at their parties than on the battlefield, his luscious bubble butt having earned him the nickname Cul Bombe; translating into bomb ass. He can take three men at once back there like a champ, tight body milking them hard.**

 **But he wouldn't exactly be a good shinigami if he only rutted at parties. His long blade is useful for fending off more violent attacks from enemies, and unlike most others, that isn't an innuendo. He actually does use a normal sword for battle, and is very rarely known to actually use his cock. Even when a perfectly good ass is presented to him he's more likely to eat it out than thrust into it.**

 **No, as his nickname would imply, he takes a much different strategy to defeating his enemies. Where the others plow into them with their cocks, fucking the malicious intent out of them, Matsuo prefers to ride it out of them, using seduction and his excellent anal skills.**

 **The exact amount of time he's spent working and partying with the shinigami is unknown, but the sheer amount of partying, and his love of origies, has no doubt resulted in quite a bit of enhanced stamina and durability.**

 **Taking a triple teaming like that puts his sexual endurance higher than most other combatants who've stepped into the Sex Battle ring and I'm personally surprised that this feat comes to us from a male.**

 **But here we are it seems. Matsuo's ass may be skilled, but is it strong enough for this match?**

* * *

 **Devin Pleur is a bit strange among demons. Unlike others of his kind, he was born with an actual sense of justice and soon he found himself working with and for humanity as opposed to against it.**

 **Takes a thief to catch a thief as they say, so the heroes of the world were actually glad to have a demon helping them fight off more insidious incubi and other infernal beasts from the nether-realm.**

 **Devin's gotten a lot of experience against a variety of monsters and demons in his time. He's been at it so long that legends and myths have begun to spring up about him across the land about how he'll appear before those who need him.**

 **To help him combat the seductive forces of darkness, Devil wields the dildo sword known as Asstear. The metallic cock weapon is three whole feet in length, and nearly four in width.**

 **Devin's strength has grown more and more impressive over the years of demon fighting, and when that strength is focused on driving this dildo sword into the ass of a target, it's almost unbearable.**

 **But when he can't risk getting close to an enemy, he's got his twin pistols, his Orgasmic Guns Bony and Horny. These enchanted weapons can fire a form of compressed mana that triggers sudden shots of pleasure in the target.**

 **Presumably based on the design they can in fact be used at close range as well, driven into the ass of an enemy incubi to release a stronger shot of pleasure into them, perhaps even taking the form of cum to flood an enemy inside.**

 **But when it comes to close range, Devin's ten inch member usually suffices. If you couldn't tell, Devin takes the more aggressive strategy against the demons of the world, purifying them through brutally rough sex.**

 **He's not just strong though, he's fast enough to tag a demon with his sword when said demon was mid pounce. Even if he was standing right behind the demon when it pounced (and the position seems to imply that he hadn't been), his speed would still be quite remarkable.**

 **He is easily seduced by submissive young men, loving to break in new cute butts whenever given the chance. But when the time comes, he's always ready to turn his attention to the enemy ahead of him.**

 **But is this speed and aggression enough to take home a Sex Battle victory?**

* * *

 **Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. It's time for a Sex Battle!**

* * *

Devin was walking alone down a train through the plains. He'd been commissioned to defeat a local demon, which had taken little effort, and was now on his way to get paid. As he went through, he attracted attention from shinigami who'd recently woken up from where he'd blacked out from partying the night before. Matsuo looked at devin, able to sense the demonic traits within Devin, having never met a demon that wasn't up to no good, Matsuo popped his neck, drew his sword, and rushed forward. Devin turned fast, raising his own sword to block the strike, "Fucking lovely." He muttered sarcastically.

 **Begin!**

Devin forced Matsuo back, the shinigami landing on his feet and charging again with his blade. 'Sword to throw him off,' Matsuo thought, 'then I'll 'take pity on him' and give him a little fun.'

Demons were easy to fool into fucking. Let them think it was there idea and they'd plow into Matsuo without any thought, defeating themselves more than anything. Devin though didn't seem to be taking the combat bait, his stance unconcerned, not drawing for defense until the last second.

Asstear was closer to a club than a sword, but the shape made sword-skills more than apply, allowing him to force Matsuo back without doing any grievous damage to him., he sheathed the dildo sword for the moment, drawing his trusty pistols, "Can't a guy just do his job without getting jumped at every turn?" He wondered allowed as his guns trailed on Matsuo.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The partier said, going for a dive to avoid the bullets. While what was being avoided were not in fact bullets, Matsu did manage to avoid the first few shots, getting closer to Devin. At close range though, Matsuo wasn't nearly fast enough to avoid it.

Bony landed a shot of raw pleasure on Matsuo, causing him to shudder and step back. Another two shots and Matsuoi had dropped his blade. Devin caught it before it hit the ground and rkaed it up hard, cutting the shinigami's clothing off.

Devin couldn't help giving the boy a look over, licking his lips gently as he did, "why are all the cute boys so aggressive?" he questioned, taking aim with Boiny and Horny.

Seeing an angle to lure Devin in with, Matsuo altered his stance taking more seductive one,

"Ah, too stiff for a fight already?" He turned, giving his luscious ass a shake, "I don't mind being on bottom, i'm actually kind of an expert."

'The enemies are taking it willingly now?' Devin wondered curiously, though he didn't let his guard down, both guns up as he approached Matsuo, forcing him down into a submissive doubled over position as he took out his thick, cock, already stiff from the sight of Matuso's admittedly beautiful backside. Matsuo practically purred, grinding his butt back against Devin's cock, making it twitch in anticipation.

"No moving whore." He growled, adjusting their position further so Matsuoi was practically face down and his ass up in the air, Devin above him with his cock positioned so he could jackhammer thrust himself straight down. Both of them moaned as Matsuo's ass took Devin's cock effortlessly, practically sucking him in and squeezing wonderfully around him. Matsuo didn't even need to move his hips-not that doing so would be much help in this position-as Devin's rough rutting was more than sufficient for him to milk the demon's member.

Devin was surprised by how good it felt, but didn't think anything suspicious at first, simply thinking it was a rather submissive demon who didn't care if they got defeated so long as they could have it up 'em.

But as Devin kept going, hearing Matsuo groan in pleasure but never seem to get any closer, his own cock starting to throb with the desire to cum, he realized he'd been lured in.

It felt too good for him to stop now though, and in fact he only picked up the pace, unable to pull out fully. He needed to do something and fast. Thinking fast, he took out Horny and Bony once again, one of them pressing against Matsuo's cock and the other to his ass, pushing inside alongside Devin's own cock.

The pleasure shots directly to his cock and the double stuffing inside caused Matsu's body to tense, but it still wasn't enough. He'd partied harder and had rougher. He would outlast this dumbass demon and then take his cock for a victory lap. but Devin still had his trusty sword.

He pushed Horny deeper inside and fired ff an orgasmshot before pulling out and drawing Asstear, lining it up to Matsuo's hungry ass and plunging it down powerfully.

Matsuo screamed out as the sword began to live up to its name, the thickness being the issue for Matsuo at first, then taking a backseat to the length as the three foot rod began getting hammered in and out of him, gradually working its way deeper until not even Matsuo could handle it, cumming hard with a low groan and making a mess of his face with it.

Devin smirked, pulling out of the shinigami and moving down to finish with his cute mouth. Maybe he'd keep him.

* * *

 **Well, as much as I enjoy submissives, it seems it wasn't enough to overcome Devin's aggression. Both had incredible sexual talent and similar backgrounds, working with more than human fighters of demons and monsters. But the difference in skill, when laid out, is quite clear.**

 **Arsenal wise there's no comparison. Matsuo's sword is really only good for weakening or stalling enemies, while Asstear can be used to finish a battle by itself, and that's not even taking into account Bony and Horny.**

 **Experience-wise, Matsuo definitely had the endurance and durability advantage from his constant partying and being on the receiving end of so many so frequently, but being actually non-human in nature, Devin's demonic origins give him the strength advantage.**

 **He also easily takes the speed advantage for his mid-air demon strike feat and if he's been around long enough to have myths and legends about him, he's definitely got the experience advantage.**

 **Not to mention that he spends more time actually training and fighting whereas Matsuo's training was mostly indirect and a result of his partying/fucking.**

 **Laid out in full, Devin's victory was clear.**

 **In the end, even with submissive men being Devin's weakness, there still wasn't much Matsuo could do here other than lay back and hope for it gentle.**

 **The winner of this Sex Battle is Devin.**


End file.
